War of the betrayer
by Nightroad
Summary: Set 4 years after Zenith. When one of guardians is turned against her friends she must find way to survive against all odds.
1. Fall from grace

**Disclaimer : I don't own W.I.T.C.H**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Fall from grace.**

"Did you summoned me?" man in white robes asked as he entered room.

"Yes, I believe that young guardian's powers have evolved to a point that suits our needs. We should execute our plan without delay. Has necessary arrangements been made?"

"Yes my lord, yet I fear that Nerissa's uprising four years ago made things more complicated"

"It can't be helped, Nerissa was thorn in our side when she was a guardian, and even in twilight of her life she unwittingly played one last card against us" He answers as his eyes glows red in anger." But we cant delay anymore, we must do it now. Summon her before me"

"At once my lord" Man in white robes answered and left.

--

Heatherfield.

--

Will was walking up steps towards Cornelia's flat. Today they were supposed to talk about Irma's upcoming birthday that was only five days away. Finally she reached door of her friends apartment and ringed. Moments pass and door is opened revealing Lillian.

"Hi Lil, is your sister home" Will started.

"No she left an hour ago. I guess she ran to Caleb again, she said she will be back soon." Lillian answered with slight distaste for her sisters actions.

"Mind if I come in while she comes home, I need to talk with her"

"Of course not" she answered with suppressed joy and invited Will into her apartments. During years after second war Will along with her friends tried to become closer with Lillian, they knew that sooner or later they will have to reveal her true identity and being close friends with one of Earths most powerful beings would definitely be beneficial to guardians cause. In turn Lillian enjoyed their company since they always were nice to her. Even Cornelia after that faithful night became much closer with her sister and often tolerated abuse that she threw at her. Now she was already ten years old and were less eager to abuse her sister, specially when Cornelia tolerated.

"So how is it going Lil" Will asked as they were going to living room.

"Pretty good"

"And how is school treating you"

"Not bad, I made some friends there, yet some of classmates make fun of me. I think there are just jealous because I have better clothes than they have"

Will was listening to Lillian's tale and unwittingly smiled and remembered herself that all her problems were same as ones that Lillian is talking about. She couldn't really imagine how she will control such power that is her birthright, yet she also knew that before she received the Heart she could not even closely imagine herself as wielder of such force.

They both entered room and sat on the couch and Will asked: "You want to play some games while we wait for your sister?"

"Yes" Lillian cheerfully answered.

"Wanna play chess?"

"I don't know how"

"If you want I can teach you how" Will answered. Lillian stood up from couch and ran off to find chessboard. Soon she returned with it and gave it to Will. She opened it, placed figures and started to explain rules. After an hour of game Will heard someone unlocking door of the flat and entering. Soon she saw Cornelia as she entered room where Will played chess with Lillian.

"Yo Cornelia" Will lifted her palm and greeted her.

"Hi Will, I see Lil is tormenting you again" Cornelia answered.

"Not at all, I will just finish this game and then we can go and discus Irmas party." Will answered, while Lillian felt some distaste for her sister intervention.

Cornelia approached Will and sat near her and whispered to her : " Its guardian business. We need to talk as fast as possible."

"Does it have to be now Will quietly answered as she watched Lillian pondering on her next move"

Cornelia nodded. " I will have to borrow Will" she said.

"Sorry Lil, we can finish this game later" Will said to Lillian that was becoming unhappy about Cornelia's intervention.

"Not fair, you always ruin fun for me" Lillian nearly shouted back.

"Don't be such a baby, big girls don't cry"

Lillian pulled her legs from floor and placed her chin on her knees and made unhappy expression on face.

Will stood up from couch and followed Cornelia's to her room. Will entered Cornelia's room and sat on one of chairs while Cornelia sat on her bed. Cornelia threw her sight towards door frame to see if her sister is eavesdropping. There was nobody there yet you can't take too many safety measures to cover your secrets.

"So what did you wanted to say" Will started.

"I ran into Caleb early this morning, he said he have found portal in the caves, We need to seal it before something comes out of it, besides portals doesn't appear out of blue just like that." Cornelia answered.

" That shouldn't be too hard, I will call rest of the girls"

"No need its just one portal, we two can take much more than that especially considering our powers has grown. Sealing it shouldn't take us more than half an hour"

"Okay lets go, we still need to talk about Irmas party" Will answered, stood up from chair and started to move towards doors.

"Lillian I will go out for now, I will be back soon" Cornelia shouted from her room as she Will prepared Heart of Kandrakar and invoked its powers to turn herself and Cornelia into their guardian forms. Once transformed Will concentrated energy into her fingertips and slashed them across air leaving gloving rift in the air. Once both guardians passed through it rift closed leaving them on the beach near the entrance of cave. Will concentrated and summoned several wisp like lightning balls that illuminated cave before them. Will stepped into cave and waved hand asking for Cornelia to follow. Several minutes passed as they explored cave yet they can't find portal.

Uncomfortable by silence in the cave Will started: " You sure about that portal Corny?"

"That what he said and I believe him. It should be somewhere here. This cave network is quite extensive."

"This place creeps me out"

"Not a fan of this place either, especially considering Frost and Nerrisa attacked us here"

Will took Heart of her neck to see if Heart would lead them to the portal they seek. It emitted slight purple glow yet it couldn't locate any magical force nearby.

"So you found any suitable present for Irma yet?" Will tried to change subject.

"Not yet, I don't want to give her to give something referencing to water that would be really unoriginal and you" Cornelia answered from behind.

"I bought her …" Will abruptly stopped. She felt someone channeling energy nearby. Will alarmed by it charged both her palms with a charges of quintessence.

"Cornelia, did you just charged energy? I felt something" Will asked and looked around. She received no answer.

Suddenly she felt strong wave of force hitting her. She barely managed to retain her balance and disoriented she turned towards direction wave came from. Her wisps and heart she held in her hands got blasted away leaving Will in total darkness. Will confused tried to regain her balance when she felt sharp pain in her left shoulder. Something pierced through it few inches above her heart. Instinctively Will lashed her right hand against assailant. She felt as her hand hits attacker and jolt that was charged in her hand released. Sparks illuminated face of her attacker. To her horror it revealed blond hair and guardians outfit, yet her eyes was horrifyingly disturbing.

Horrified by that Will tried to stop discharge of jolt yet stream in her hand was too strong and she couldn't stop it that easy. Body of Cornelia turns limp and she started to collapse. Will tried to keep her from falling, but pain in her left shoulder was too much to keep her hold on her friend. She staggered few feet backwards and picked up the Heart and looked at her shoulder. It revealed stone spike stabbed through her shoulder. Pain in her shoulder became more and more apparent and soon Will felt that she no longer could control charge of quintessence that she accumulated in her left hand. She tried to dissipate energy to her body, but wound in her shoulder prevented it. Moments later she couldn't contain energy in her hand and it started to discharge violently. Sparks illuminated cavern with bright light while burning her hand and left side of her face, damaging her left eye in the process. Smell of burnt flesh and pain was too much to bear and she collapsed.

After few minutes she gathered rest of her strength, stood up and tried to pull out stone lance from her shoulder. She approached broken body of her friend, knelt near her and watched her. She was barely conscious, but her chest was burnt by jolt of electricity. Will tried to shake and speak to her "Why? What happened?"

Cornelia tried to say something, but she couldn't get words over her lips. She reached hand against Will and made expression on her face that unmistakably was smile. She gathers her strength and tried to talk : " Promise me…, that you wont involve them"

"Involve who" horrified Will asks.

"The heart bearers, my sister, Elyon." Cornelia coughed and it reveals blood in her mouth and she started to lose conciseness.

"Hang in there Corny" Will shouts and picks up heart to heal her friend yet somehow Will felt some foreign energy inside Cornelia that was interfering with the flow of Hearts energy

"Hang in there" She shouted, but Cornelia's body was not responding. To her horror she seemed dead. Will gently placed fingers on her eyelids and closed them,and starts to cry. With adrenaline gone she started to feel pain with new strength. She gathered remnants of her energy,made fold and walked through it. She took out the Heart and invoked its healing energy. Lightning like streams appeared from the Heart enclosing guardian in cocoon like case. Exhausted and wounded she lost conciseness and let healing power of newly formed cocoon heal her wounded body.

TBC


	2. Shedding the wings

**I would like to say thanks to everyone that commented my stories first chapter and supported me.**

**Chapter 2 – Shedding the wings.**

"Is there any news?"

"Yes my lord. Guardian of earth has been killed by the keeper of the heart"

"This outcome was hardly unexpected. Earth guardian was no further use to us as a guardian. Did she broke the spell or did she simply failed?"

"We believe she managed to overcome it "

"Humans" he laughs for a moment "Their souls are so weak and easy to subjugate, yet under strong emotions they sometimes show great strength. Friendship, love, loyalty, emotions so valuable to them, they consider them their strength, but ironically they can also prove to be their undoing. Can you locate the keeper?"

"No she is not actively using her power and we can't locate her unless she does. We believe that heart is healing her wounds, but we can't locate her unless she willingly invokes hearts powers."

"No matter, it will give us time to prepare for our next move."

--

Ten days later.

--

"Wake up, do you hear me?" Will heard slight woman's voice in her head and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyesight in the left eye was quite blurred and it still ached from burns she received. She slowly floated to the ground and looked around. It was thick forest, and she had no idea where she dropped herself of when she opened a fold.

"Will are you there" faint voice in her head asked again. Will looked around to see if anybody is near. There was nobody around. She dismissed voices as her imagination and sat against tree. She tried to recall what happened before she entered in her regenerative state. Memories were blurred and Will was strongly confused about what happened back in the caves.

"Will answer me if you are there" voice asked again in slightly louder voice.

"Taranne?" Will replied in her head, but she knew that voice she just heard did not sound like hers, yet she felt that voice was somewhat familiar and deep inside she somehow felt that she could trust it.

"Will listen to me, I am not Taranee, but you must trust me. Your life and probably mine to now, since I am helping you, are in danger."

"Who are you? I don't even know who you are, yet you ask me to trust you" Will replied and pulled up left sleeve of her shirt to see extent of the wounds upon her hand. Most burns were gone, but arm was covered with multiple scars. Cocoon that regenerated her body could not undo such extensive damage so easily. Will concentrated and channeled slight charge of energy through her body. Left arm was still almost unusable, as soon as energy entered it, Will could no longer control it and it discharged uncontrollably.

"I will explain everything later, for now you must get out of there. If you linger there too long they will find you"

"Who will find me, who are_ they?_"

"I told you already. You must get out of there and I will explain everything to you later?"

Will stood up and looked around to see where she is. It was unfamiliar place somewhere in deep forest outside of Heatherfield. Will took talisman of her neck to invoke its powers, but before she could open fold with it voice interrupted her again:" Don't use the heart"

"What? Why not? Then how I am supposed to get out of here" Will replied almost angry." I just killed my best friend and I have no clue why she attacked me, and now someone whom I don't even know or trust is giving me orders."

"Calm down guardian. You must not drain power from the heart at least for now. They will find you more quickly if you do so. If you need fold, use your own energy to open it rather than hearts."

"My own? But that's same as burning my own life force."

"Again I ask you that you trust me at least for this time"

Will placed heart back around her neck and tried to invoke her own life force as energy to open the fold. It was hard at start, but soon it became simpler and soon guardian had enough energy in her fingertips to open fold and she prepared to use it. She felt exhausted like she would have run for several miles. She lifted her hand and prepared to open fold to Heatherfield.

"Don't go to your home or friends for now" voice interrupted again.

"Now you expect me to trust you and not trust my friends?"

"Just trust me this once Will, I will explain everything as soon as you get out of there. For now I need you to go to mount Thanos."

Will shrugged. Mount Thanos was place where Nerissa was imprisoned and where she plotted her revenge." Why there?"

"First, you will be safe there at least for while; secondly that place still must have several artifacts that we both need"

Will was beyond confused, but she decides to obey voice and opened the fold. She still didn't trusted her and tried to mentally prepare herself for everything that can wait her on the other side as she stepped through the rift.

As far as Will could see there was endless stream of mountains and snow. Cold wind blew in her face and she pulled her shirt over her face as she looked around. Several yards away were entrance to the cave she was ordered to go to. She stepped inside and guardian instantly felt unnatural warmth emitting from the cave. Will knew that it was some sort of mystical energy that sustained temperature and light inside cave.

She looked around, but could not see anyone nearby. Everything inside the cave was left in the same way it was four years ago when they battled Nerissa. Room had few crude tables and chairs made as improvised study. Will slowly walked to one of the chairs and sat on it to regain her breath and closed eyes.

When she opened her eyes she saw incorporeal astral projection sitting on the opposite chair. Will, shocked charged her hand with energy, but upon noticing who is sitting opposite to her she lowered her hand.

"Hallinor?" surprised Will asks "Why did you led me here?"

"Because I am only one who can and is willing to help you"

"Cut it out, I have many friends; they can help me through anything"

Hallinor gives slight laugh and continues:" You obviously don't understand in what situation you are at the moment. That is how they work, trust me I have seen it before, your friends are turned against you and those who still aren't will eventually be played as cards against you."

"I am sure they will believe me when I will tell them what happened back in the cave"

"I never believed I would be able to lift my hand against my friends either, but that time came. None of us ever believed Nerissa either, when we turned her over to the council. I don't want you to suffer same fate."

Will noticeably shrugged "So you say everything is orchestrated to this point?"

"Exactly, now you can either trust me or hope that your friends or council will believe you"

"So let's say I will trust you for now, what do you want me to do?"

"Come with me Will" Hallinor said and floated to one of the walls." You are attuned to same element as Nerissa. I need you to open her cache here with a charge of your energy"

Will approached wall and examined it. Visually it was like most walls in the cave, yet she could feel some strange energy emitting from it. Will stepped few feet back and charges energy "Quintessence".  
Stone wall slowly opened revealing few chests, books and crystals. Both Hallinor and Will entered chamber. Will examined books, but they were written in foreign language and she only knew few words of that ancient language. She turned her attention to the crystals, they were about one feet tall, and sparkling with the energy that Will could feel even from such distance. Curiously she asked:" What are those?"

"That is crystallized siphoned energy. Nerissa always kept some in spare in case she is left powerless. We will need them if we want to act without drawing their attention"

"How do you know about this place?"

"When Nerissa enslaved us. I still retain some memories from that, fortunately for you she left some of her stuff unused"

"So what should I do next?" Will asked while she was inspecting content of chests. They were filled with various items that Will didn't had a clue how to use them or even their purpose.

"Next you must sever your connection from the auramere and the heart"

"Do what?" Shocked Will asked "You cant be serious, first you tell me that I am hunted by god knows who and now you suggest that I should throw my only way of fighting. I need that power"

"You still don't understand. As long as you posses heart they will find you. Keep heart and you won't survive more than couple days. Reject that power and you will get another throw against your fate. Nerissa couldn't bring herself to right decision; I hope you will be wiser. Choice is yours"

Will started to nervously walk around the cave and to think about what she just heard. She knew that without heart she will retain slight portion of her power, but it will require to feed on her life energy and even opening one fold on her own power made her exhausted." How am I supposed to fight without power Hallinor?"

"Power? You don't need heart. There are always alternatives to power. You are guardian of quintessence, energy that supposed to be in every living being. As guardian you not only can make it, but also quench it"

"So you are suggesting that I should parasite power on living beings like Phobos did?" Will said with some disgust.

"If you put it that way then yes. But I you must understand that you don't have much choices here"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you can hope your friends will visit you more often than we visited Nerissa, when you will sit in your cell. For now you can survive one those crystals Nerissa left here. Depending on how much power you will use you can survive on those crystals for a week without feeding yourself"

Will took deep breath and asked:" What must I do to sever this connection?"

Hallinor started to explain how to enter trance and to sever link between her and auramere. When finished Will sat on the ground and closed her eyes to start the ritual. At start she could easily sever some of the energy lines that fed her body but soon, with every next severed thread, Will felt as coldness and numbness started to creep in her body. She took last of her strength and continued ritual. Soon she felt that last of the links that bound her with the heart were gone and she collapsed to the ground. Fever overtook her body as she felt that something that has already been part of her body was gone.

She tried to lift herself up, but she was exhausted and with last remains of her strength she sat against wall and wiped her face. To her horror there was blood from her eyes and nose.

"What's happening to me Hallinor, you did not mentioned that something like this will happen"

"When guardian receives powerful source of power, it symbiotically links with your body and soul. It evolves them. Makes you stronger, faster, more resilient, your wounds close much faster than regular humans. But when that power is taken away suddenly, your body still requires same energy to maintain as it cant adapt to absence of power that quickly and it will feed on your life energy. In time you will adapt but for now you must feed upon energy to survive. Quench one of the crystals."

Will reached out her hand and concentrated on the crystal. Its energy easily entered her body and soon she felt normal as if numbness she felt minutes ago was never there. Crystal itself as its energy were drained turned dark and crumbled into charcoal dust.

"How long that will sustain me?" Will asked as wiped her face of blood and walked up pool of water.

"Depends, your body is not yet attuned to such energy. You can't store too much at once. There is no way to tell"

Will looked into pool of water and washed blood of her face. To her horror reflection in water not only revealed her maimed eye, but also that streak of her red hair had turned pale.

"Why didn't you tell me that this will happen?" Will almost shouted.

"I didn't wanted to make one choice decision harder for you than it already was"

"And you expect me to trust you then? I need answers what we are dealing with. What is going on?"

"I only know that you are targeted by the council and they want you for their own reasons. I am not sure what game are they playing, but I intend to prevent it."

"And why did my friend attacked me? I need answer Hallinor"

"Well on that question there is only one person who can answer it"

"Who?"

"There are not many people in this world who have been killed by another guardian, even more close friend, and lived to tell the tale."

**TBC.**


	3. Tears are shed over unfair rules

**A.N Thanks to anyone who reviewed previous chapters. Also i am sorry for long pause between chapters, but real life matters are sometimes too pressing. So here I give you next chapter.  
p.s If your Cassidy fan you might want to skip chapter, i know i didnt showed her in best light :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**Tears are shed over unfair rules.**

Hallinors apparition slowly faded, leaving Will alone in the cave. Will started to rethink about what she just heard and did, but she was certain in her intention to uncover what happened with her – she had to meet with former water guardian to know the truth.

Will walked several laps around the cave seeking for anything interesting before turning her attention back to Nerissas cache. She turned every page of the heavy book that was stationed on the table, but she could only make few words out of it. It appeared it contained various incantations, instructions, and spells, but even if she knew that language it would take her months, if not years to study them and learn to use them properly and guardian knew that she doesn't poses neither means nor time to study them.

She opened chest and dug through items stashed in there. Amongst various orbs, amulets and other items her attention was drawn by twin daggers that were apparently made of some golden material. Not only because those were only items that appeared to be weapons, but she also felt some connection with them, she could feel familiar energy flowing through them. Will picked them out and reopened book. She found page were similar daggers were drawn, but she only understood few words of it, Will could only loosely translate them as "blades of quintessence" or "blades of life". Will knew that they are somehow associated with hers and Nerissas element to amplify or enhance her powers, but she had neither means nor knowledge how to use them. She placed them on the table near the book and walked away from secret room. She felt exhausted from everything she just experienced and she had to get some rest. She slowly walked to chair, sat on it and placed her head on the table.

When Will opened her eyes she realized that she had fallen asleep. She knew that she dreamed, but could not remember what she saw. Will concentrated to remember, but nothing more than short flashes didn't come to mind, she could only remember that she saw her friends – Cornelia, Matt, Caleb and others, but nothing more came to her mind. Will stood up from the table and thought about getting some food, but realized that she's not hungry. Caves mystical energy not only somehow sustained warmth and light, but also sustained residents need for food. Will now understood how Nerissa could survive those years imprisoned inside the cave.

Will took look outside of the cave. It was already dark and she understood that she had slept at least for several hours. She walked to the pool to wash her face, in pools reflection she saw her own maimed face again and Will slightly shrugged, and touched her left cheek. She felt that her once smooth skin was scarred by her own energy and she covered it with her palm. Will started to wonder if those scars will ever heal or is she damned to bear those scars forever and be forced to live under glamour.

Of course Will knew how to use glamour, but in reality she almost never used it. Ironically when Will was a kid, before becoming guardian, she always wanted to poses ability to mask herself, so her parents or teachers couldn't recognize her when she wanted to be alone, but when she finally acquired means to use such ability, her perception on using her powers changed dramatically. After fateful encounter with her own altermere she promised herself not to ever use her powers without drastic need, and thus after learning to channel her energy skillfully enough to change her appearance, she never actually used ability she so wanted to acquire.

Will slowly charged energy in her hand and slid her palm over her face, changing her appearance back to way it was several days ago. Scars that covered her cheek were apparently gone, and streak of her silver hair were turned back to the original crimson color, but with invoking energy to mask scars she felt tiny portion of her energy to burn out. Will knew that she could keep glamour up for long time, but it will make time when she will need to replenish her energy come faster.

Without wanting to waste anymore time she quickly washed her face in the pool and prepared to go and meet Cassidy She concentrated and focused stream of energy on her fingertips and slashed her hand across the air leaving gloving rift. She felt that portion of energy that was coursing through her veins left her body and she dropped her look to two remaining energy crystals, realizing that with careless use of her powers, she will quickly burn her remaining energy and she will have to resort to less ethical means to acquire energy in order to keep fighting and surviving. She despised idea of stealing energy from other living beings, but Will was morally prepared to go to wider range of actions than she was when she was a guardian of the Veil, and still Will hoped she will be able to avoid going that far. Will took deep breath and walked through the rift.

* * *

Flash of light passes behind her eyes and she finds herself standing on the grass few yards away from the house where Casssidy lives. Will walked few laps around house watching it, but she couldn't force herself to ring at the doors. She looks upon windows of the house; Will could see that light in the first floor windows were lit, while second floor was completely dark. She concentrated her thoughts upon room in the second floor and teleported herself inside it.

Room was completely dark without anybody except Will inside it. She quickly summoned couple wisps to illuminate the room. Cassidies room was designed in ascetic way, without any unnecessary decoration. Table contained couple old photos of previous guardians in their youth and photo of Nerissa and Cassidy together, with letters N&C on it. Will turned her attention away from photos and noticed that several books and notepads filled with various topics about medicine. Apparently she was studying to become a doctor. She sat back on the bed and picked up fashion magazine that was dropped on the chair nearby. Soon she heard footsteps behind doors coming towards them. Will clenched her fist and absorbed wisps back into her body.

Cassidy slowly walked to the doors of her room. She had long day in the university and she wanted to get some sleep. Former water guardian opened her doors and reached for light switch, but before she did she noticed that there is someone in the room. Cassidy turned on light and became startled.

"Will? What…. Why are you here? What's happening?" Surprised Cassidy asked when she noticed Will sitting on her bed.

"Cassidy." Will paused for a second" I presume you already know why I am here"

"I don't understand you Will, ten days ago your friend died and you went missing. What's going on Will?" Cassidy seemed beyond confused.

"I came here for answers"

"What answers" Cassidy closed doors and slowly walked to her table and sat on nearby chair.

"I need to know what happened that night between you and Nerissa. What exactly happened there?"

Cassidies face turned noticeably pale and she slightly sweated: "You already know it all. Council wanted me to become new keeper, she refused and she killed me, that's all. I really don't want to talk about it."

"We both know its not so Cassidy. I need to know truth, or I will end up just like her." Will said that and slid her palm over her left cheek revealing her true face.

After seeing Wills true face, Cassidie became even more startled. She felt as if current would run through her body and her fingers started to shake uncontrollably" What happened to you will?"

"I believe you already know. I need to know what happened back there or I will end up just like her"

Several tears appeared in Cassidies eyes. She opened her drawer and picked out some pills and took two of them to calm her nerves. "Ok, so be it. I will tell you what you want to know. "

When Cassidy partially calmed herself she started: "Everything started few months before my death. One day that was just like every other, Nerissa came to us. Her face was pale as death that day and you could even see fear behind her eyes. It was something I never saw before. It was not like her to show fear or any emotions that would make her appear weak. She never told what she found out, but she started to speak in the way that even closest of her friends, even me, started to doubt in her sanity. She told us that hearts power is insufficient for us. That we should seek more power and that way we could save everyone. We didn't know what to think. We tried to calm her down, but it seemed that she only apparently calmed. She said that we don't understand. After that day her methods of fighting forces of our enemies became more brutal and ruthless. She somehow stopped to trust us, if before that she often relied on our help during the battle, then now she tried to distance herself from us. She was changed."

Cassidy took Nerissas photo in her hand and watched. Tears appeared in her eyes again and she too deep breath and continued." Soon afterwards it happened. First I was summoned to stand before council. Back then I didn't know why they summoned me alone…

* * *

"Young guardian, we are glad you could make it today" Oracle greeted Cassidy as she stepped out of the portal into the council's room. Althor silently stood behind Oracle and watched water guardian.

"Oracle, Althor. Did you summoned me?" Cassidy replied as she approached them.

"Yes young guardian. We need to discuss some important matter with you"

Cassidy looked around, but couldn't see any of her friends nearby: "Where are my friends, was I summoned alone?"

"That's correct young guardian, there is something we need to talk with you alone"

"I don't understand? Why such secrecy" Cassidy was slightly confused and scared.

"As no doubt you have noticed, Nerissa, due to hearts powers influence have slowly, how should I better put it, changed. And as such it may no longer be safe to trust with such power."

Cassidy noticeably shrugged. She had good guess where this conversation is going: "Yes Rissy is quite strange lately, but I am sure she will calm down, she just upset now. I don't think she is capable of doing something ill with her powers."

"You don't seem to understand. The powers that we bestowed upon her have opened side of her soul that you might have not seen before. In time it will slowly consume her making her very being into something she has sworn to destroy."

"I don't believe it. Nerissa is too strong to simply let her desires to rule over her."

"I know that she is your best friend and it is only natural that you try to protect your friends, but that is the reason we called you forth. We need you to become new keeper of the heart. The longer Nerissa keeps Heart as her own the more of your friend will pass away, leaving hatred, lust and void in its stead."

Cassidy sank in her thoughts. In truth she always deep down in her heart wanted that power, although she knew that guardians are not supposed to use hearts power outside of their direct duties, she believed that by possessing heart she would be able to save more people than they could now even if that would violate some rules. She wanted to just refuse anything she was just offered, but she felt strong temptation to accept powers she was offered. Deadly silence overtook room as Oracle waited for answer from the water guardian. Cassidy still hesitated

"Think about it guardian. Everything you hold dear, your friends, your relatives. They can be saved from any peril if you just accept this power as your own. It is so simple." Oracle continued and his eyes glowed with slight red glow.

"I accept" Cassidy reluctantly replied and she felt as sleep like sensation overtakes her body and she started to lose her conciseness.

"That right. You can't fight your intrinsic nature. No human can. Wish to save your closest allies and friends even if it means betraying one of them in the process to acquire power that can fuel even such noble cause, it is the flaw in the armor of your soul." Oracle said that and grinned slightly.

* * *

"That's right, they played on the weakness of my soul. Crushing my spirit was quite trivial for them. When you're enthralled, it is like a dream. You see everything that you do, but you can't resist it. You feel like you are a prisoner inside your own body." Cassidy continued to tell her tale to Will.

"Did they control you in the same way Nerissa controlled all previous guardians?" Will asked.

"That right. Somehow she acquired same means of controlling people as Oracle did with me. When I died, I promised myself to not be ever weak and to give into the temptation again, but when Nerissa summoned me back, she found new aspect of my soul that was vulnerable to her sorcery. Although I promised myself to never give into temptation with something trivial as power, but my death opened new desire into me. I so wanted to be with my mother that was waiting for me for more than thirty years, that I couldn't resist it, and I failed my vow." Several tears appeared into Cassidies eyes as she confessed.

"But how did you died?"

"They ordered me to go to Nerissa. As thrall I couldn't resist. When she saw me I think she instantly knew why did I came, but yet she somehow still believed in me. I think council chose me for this reason, that only I would be able to get that close to Nerissa. When time came to strike her down on mount Thanos…. It is similar as a dream. When you see something shocking you try to wake up. I managed to regain at least some control over my actions, and managed to miss her heart, but I wounded her and she retaliated by shocking me and dropping me off the cliff. I think she never understood that I missed her heart on purpose. When I died I was somehow even happy. I resisted it and was even somewhat triumphant that I gave Nerissa second chance. But in the end I understood that it did not mattered if I succeed. No matter what choice I took, the game was rigged for both of us."

"So they didn't really care if you will succeed in your task to kill Nerissa?"

"I think so, either way she was out of their way. I still don't know what she found out that day and what she was fighting against. But when she returned, she was somehow changed. Time she spent imprisoned somehow twisted her and I don't even know what she was fighting for or against when she managed to escape and acquire power. The day I died, part of her seemingly died with me. There, now you know the truth, I hope that you can elude same fate Nerissa suffered."

"Can you help me Cassidy? I am not sure how long I can fight alone"

"Will." Cassidy held pause for several seconds" I am sorry I can't help you. If I reveal myself…. When I died, Yan Lee and others decided not to tell my mother truth. They simply told her I went out and never returned. They thought she wont survive that. And as such she waited for me, always waited. For more than thirty years. Every day she hoped that I will open those doors and will come in. Every friend of her eventually told to let it go, but she still hold hope in her heart. If she loses me again she won't survive it."

"I understand" Will replied and stood up. She watched at clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already morning. They had spent talking all night. There was another place she had to visit before she will return back to her hideout.

* * *

"So what is the situation with the Keeper. Can you locate her?" Oracle asked to Althor.

"My lord, apparently she have severed her connection with aurameres. That makes it impossible for us to locate her."

"Impossible how could she have know. Do we have any ideas where is she hiding?"

"No, also aside of the guardians our resources on Earth are limited."

"We can't allow her to roam uncontrolled. She is becoming wildcard if we can't scry on her. How many vessels we can control on the Earth with forces that are still in Heatherfield?"

"Two maybe three, most of our brethren were purged long time ago, they made sure of it."

"Contact them and order them to bring guardian to us alive. Otherwise all the waiting and planning will be void."

"I don't think it is that bad, if she has forsaken her power she might bring us another source of power, also I believe as long as she feels that she is hunted, she will come to us one way or another."

"True, but still I think its dangerous to let her run loose."


	4. Evil that i now carry

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed this story thus far. I know i am quit slow on updating but this chapter was hardest one to write since it was quite hard for me to connect events i wanted to put into it. Now on to the story itself. **

**4. Evil that I now carry.**

Will dropped her sight on the clock that was hanging on the wall, 6:46 - a cold spring morning; it was still dark behind windows, but sun already started to rise and most people already started to wake up to prepare for job or school. Will walked up to the window and thought about her next move, she wanted to go to her home, at least for little while, but she was slightly afraid to go there because of Hallinors warning. "_Your friends will be played against you_" the phrase that couldn't leave her mind, and yet she still refused to believe it. Moments of hesitation pass and Will clenched her right fist and concentrated. Moments later Cassidy turned her head towards window where Will stood and wanted to say something to red haired guardian, but place at the window was now empty.

Will didn't wanted to say farewell to the former water guardian, since saying it would mean she is prepared to not see her ever again, without saying goodbyes she made silent oath to live through everything and meet with her again. Although it was no more than simple superstition, guardian was wiling to take any chance no matter how insignificant.

Several rooftops and sunrise on the cloudless, blue sky appeared before Wills eyes as she stood on rooftop of her former home. It was for first time in more than ten days, that she sees bright sun before her eyes and she can take her time to enjoy sight of the dawn and for first time in last days she felt somewhat relaxed. Teleporting herself across city drained another slight portion of her powers, but she still was confidant that power that still coursed through her veins would allow her to live comfortably for at least several more days.

Will was watching sunrise as time slowly passed. She knew that her mother leaves house for job at exactly 7:50. She was still working as an accountant and Will knew that even if her schedule was changed due to her disappearance and even if Suasan was taking break from work, she should be back working after such long time. After all it was nearly two weeks since that fateful event. Will presumed that her mother is most likely grief stricken for her disappearance, but what could she do? Will couldn't just appear home and explain everything that happened. How could she explain her mother that she is supernatural being and now she is hunted by god knows who, after she murdered her own friend? Even more, Will knew that even if she could explain everything to her mother, it would place her in unnecessary danger, for now it would be better if she just thought that she is missing.

Will dropped her sight on her left wrist where she had her watch just to remember that she burned it when she released chaotic streams of electrical energies that she had accumulated in her hand. She had no way to tell exact time, but she knew that her mother would very soon leave the house and Will would be able to return to her home, even if its only for short while, but that may be last time Will can get chance to be there.

Soon she noticed woman in brown leather jacket leaving home and walking towards parking lot. Will turned around and started to walk towards roof access and examined door. Doors were locked, but Will charged slight charge of energy on her fingertips and melted lock open. She descended few floors downstairs until she reached doors of her flat. Will slowly unlocked doors and stepped inside her former home. Despite that Will left her room in mess when she left her home, it now was tidy and well cleaned. It seemed that Susan to at least somehow calm herself, cleaned Wills room. That thought pushed Will into even deeper depression and she wanted to at least somehow give her mother hint that she is alive, but she knew that she should keep everything secret, at least for now.

Will walked into kitchen where she stumbled upon stack of week old newspapers, her own photo and doused candle. Intrigued she picked up some of them and checked several headlines. _"College student found dead" " Student missing", "Police still searching for missing girl" _and similar headlines.

It seemed that her mother had collected every newspaper that would contain any information about her or Cornelia. Will picked up one of the newspapers that were dated day after that fateful encounter in cave and quickly laid her eyes over the text..

"_Police reports that a__ 18-year-old woman was found dead outside city limits, near the beach of Heatherfield lake. Police identified woman as college student Cornelia Hale. While police can't comment on exact cause of death, they stated that girl's body didn't have any signs of violent death or struggle."_

Will felt as if current ran through her body" _didn't had any signs of violent death or struggle" _phrase that seriously puzzled red haired girl.

"_How, impossible, there is no way they could miss wounds I inflicted on Cornelia, her body was mutilated_" Will thought about what happened in cave and tried to understand what might have happened afterwards.

"_No there is no way they could__ overlook it unless girls, or someone else with magic power took their time to cower it to retain secret"_

Will picked up another newspaper issue and looked at her photo" _College student still missing"_

"_Police is still searching for college student Will Vandom who __were reported missing three days ago. She was last seen with another student, Cornelia Hale, that later was found dead near the Heatherfield lake. While police still don't know exact cause of death, it has been confirmed that it is most likely accident as there were no signs of violent trauma. While police is still searching lake and area around it, police can't confirm if these cases might be connected.  
If you have any information about miss…." _

Will carefully placed newspaper back on the table. It was painful for her to read anything like that and she decided to not waste any more time and take things she originally came for.

She entered her room and opened table drawer. It revealed two books – One was her diary, another was her photo album. Will presumed that most likely her mother and possibly police have already studied her diary, but luckily she did not included anything that would suggest that she is anything but a teenage girl. Still both of those items were dear to her.

Will placed both books on the table and opened her diary to the last entry dated same day as tragic encounter about two weeks ago: " _Irmas birthday is just few days_ _away and I still don't_ _have any idea what should I give her for birthday. As a leader I should have best idea what to give yet somehow I feel that everyone except me knows what to give to her. I already to told T that I bought gift but said that it will be a surprise. Lying to a friend is not something I like but still I didn't wanted to be last one that buys something for her. Today I will go to Cornelias place to discuss how we should organize her surprise party and maybe she could throw me any ideas what could I buy for her._"  
Will slowly slid her finger across word "leader". It was the only word inside her diary that at least somehow suggested that there is more than meets the eye. Also it was word that pained red haired guardian, after all as a former leader and most zealous member of guardians, she was now set against everything she believed until now.

Will closed her diary and turned her attention to the photo album; she opened it and walked to the mirror. Will invoked slight amount of energy and tried to mimic several of faces that she saw on the photos. She knew that she might have to use appearances of her acquaintances or friends to freely walk around.

Suddenly she felt unpleasant shivers across her body. Something was wrong; she could feel it, something unnatural. Will gazed towards window. Sky that was cloudless just an hour ago was now somewhat dark. Seconds later she heard familiar voice in her head "_Will, I told you not to go back to your home"_

"_I had to Hallinor, it may be last chance I get to __return here again"_

"_No matter now, you must get out of there at once. It seems that they have more forces than just your friends. You just put yourself into great risk by coming there, and I also take great risk by warning you"_

"_Who are they?" _Will answered and quickly stood up from her table and put both books into her old school backpack and put it onto her back.

"_Don't know exactly, but you must get out of there as fast as possible. Don't trust anyone you encounter for now."_

Will took a look outside of window. Near her house was parked police car. Will quickly tried to invoke her powers to open fold to her hideout, but her fingers left only pale, blue line across the air. Something was blocking her attempts to teleport effectively trapping her inside her house. She looked up and noticed that clouds are particularly gathered right over her home. "_What is it_ "Will thought for a second_ "some sort of veil_?"

"_Hallinor they are somehow blocking my abilities. What should I do now"_ Will tried to ask her new mentor for advice.

"_So they have that much power. You must get out of your flat at any cost. Barrier that is blocking your ability to open portal shouldn't be too wide if you could get outside of it you could instantly escape. They are probably using magic that is hardening borderline between realities. _

Will ran towards flat door, but she heard footsteps coming upwards. Will was scared possibly more than she ever was in her life. She carefully backed away from door into kitchen and looked around. Her attention was drawn by kitchen knife. Will quickly took it and while still gripping its hilt, slid it into sleeve of her shirt.

Will quickly though about escaping. If she could exit room before her pursuers reach her, she could reach rooftop from where she could escape with fire escape stairs. Will took deep breath and quickly exited her flat. She tried to run upstairs when she heard female voice behind her back "Stop right there"

Shivers ran over Wills back and she stopped, and turned around. In front of her stood two detectives, with long coats and badge on their chest. One was male with short black hair, while second one was female with blond hair. Will stood still and increased her hold on knife she held in her sleeve.

" Will Vandom. You must come with us." Male detective started. Will still stood still and remained silent. Female agent took out handcuffs and started to approach Will, while male detective pushed his coat aside revealing gun inside holster. Guardian increased her grip on the weapon she held in her sleeve. "Hands where I can see them" male detective shouted and reached for his gun noticing odd way Will is holding her right hand.

"Cops and barrier at the same time? They also don't act like cops should. Who are they?" Will thought at herself. "Are they even human?"

Will knew that if she is captured even if they are just regular police, she would lose fight she is fighting now. Cops that now approached her left her effectively cornered and with limited options. Will shrugged and before he could pick out his gun, will revealed her knife and lunged towards female detective. Knife entered into the leg of the female cop and while wound seemed deep, there was almost no blood nor did she shown any signs of pain. Instead her right hand started to glow with red light and she shouted: "_Pathetic human_" .She waved her right hand towards Will sending powerful wave of red, sparkling energy that knocked guardian back to the wall.

Female effortlessly pulled knife out of her leg and dropped it near Will, wound that was in its place already started close before Wills eyes. Energy wave that hit guardian left her dazed and disoriented, staggering against wall. She never experienced anything similar before, and she felt that energy she was hit by, drained her life energy out of her. Will tried to regain balance as she looked at her adversary, noticing that her eyes and left arm glow with an unnatural red glow. Female cop lifted her left hand but black haired cop shouted at her:" Stop it, we were ordered to bring her alive. By killing her we won't achieve anything."

Will tried to regain balance and looked at her adversaries. Her pursuers were definitely not human. She had to escape no matter what. She placed her hand to the wall and charged her palm invoking energy of quintessence. Energy that she released charged wires that were inside the wall making lamps that were above their heads explode with bright light, dazing both her foes.

Will quickly leaned down and picked up knife female attacker dropped near her, and started to run upstairs towards rooftop of the building.

Finally panting and sweating guardian reached rooftop. She looked upwards and noticed that black clouds that were above her already started to disperse. Will instantly understood that energy that was blocking her means of escape is fading. She tried to regain her strength to be able to concentrate herself on opening portal to her sanctuary, but before she could, she noticed that one her pursuers are already behind her on the roof, and second one walked out of doorway following her.

Will knew that she was effectively trapped and even with barrier gone, she wouldn't be able to open portal while she is confronted by her enemies. She had to either fight or surrender. Realizing that she clenched her fist where she held knife. "Who are you" Will shouted to her pursuers.

"You are going to find soon enough human" Male cop answered as his eyes started to glow in similar way as female cops eyes glowed minute ago.

Will tried to analyze her options to fight her enemies. Male cop was standing near doorway Will walked through to escape, while female detective was standing near fire escape preventing Will from escaping. She charged her knife with quintessence and concentrated on position in front of the female cop that was standing near fire escape. She concentrated and invoked her powers to shift herself towards her enemy. Flash of light passes before her eyes as she founds herself in close proximity of her enemy. As soon as she emerged from teleporting, Will pushed her foe off from the roof sending her to fall from nine floor height. Will turned around to see her other enemy, but as soon as she turned around she noticed that female detective that guardian just pushed off the roofs edge was already there.

Will now understood that extent of her enemies' power is at least matching hers. Will concentrated and formed small energy barrier around herself in hopes that it would protect from energy attacks that her enemies possessed. Worst than anything Will knew that her power now is limited and last attack she absorbed drained considerable part of if, and to win she cant afford any more mistakes.

Will stepped few steps towards her foes and charged blade that she held in her hand and silently whispered" quintessence" Knife started to become agitated and seemingly moving by itself. Her enemies charged their hand with red energy, but before they could use any of it Will lifted her hand and threw knife against female enemy. Knife seemingly flew on its own will impaling guardian's adversary in her chest. She let out loud scream and hit left visible tracks of wounds and blood as she collapsed. Energy that wounded her seemingly left permanent wounds. Surprised by this revelation Will charged her arm with energy to send another charge of energy towards her enemy, but before she could do it she felt sharp pain in her left leg and screamed before she fell to the ground. She looked up and noticed that male cop is aiming his gun at her.

Even though she disabled one of her enemies she was now effectively trapped. Pain interfered with her concentration and she could barely retain consciousness. She musters last of her power and tries to shift herself away from rooftop. Flash of light passes before her eyes and she emerges in alley near her house, couple yards above the ground. As soon as she appears, she falls to the ground. Although cardboard boxes softens hit, Will painfully bruises her back. Wound in her leg and pain in the back was too much and she lost her consciousness.

"Miss, miss are you okay" Will heard female voice as she felt that someone was shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw about thirty year old, brown haired woman that was trying to help her. Will noticed that she is holding cell phone in one of her hands.

"I will call doctors. You seem to be wounded" She continued with nervous voice.

"No, no need I am okay" Will tried to calm her down.

"What are you talking about" Your leg is bleeding, and your face seems to be burned. You need to see doctor" Woman still tried to convince Will that she needs help.

Suddenly she realizes:" Aren't you that missing student that went missing two weeks ago?"

Will shrugged; she knew that even if she escaped her pursuers for now, she was now only less than block away from her house and her pursuers will find her soon, but also that almost all of her powers were depleted not to mention that she was wounded. Also woman that was helping her now knew her identity and it was doubtful that she won't call cops and medics to take her in.

Will reach out her hand and asked" Can you help me get up?"

Woman instinctively offered her hand but as soon Will touched it, she felt sharp jolt of electricity through her and felt that her strength was leaving her body. "I am sorry" Will said as woman lost her consciousness and collapsed, while Will felt influx of power inside her body that almost instantly closed wound that was inflicted upon her leg. Will knew that wounds that were inflicted by natural, non magical means was quite easy to heal given that you posses energy for it.

With pain gone Will stood up and looked around. She had to get out quickly. But before she could prepare portal she notices that coated figure entered alley. Unfortunately for Will her pursuers found her faster than she had hoped. Although Will just consumed life force it was relatively weak amount of power and mayor part of it was spent to heal Wills wounds. Guardian knew that she does not posses enough power to launch another attack that would be as devastating as one she made back on the rooftop. She quickly tried to hid behind corner, but found herself in the dead end. Once again trapped Will prepared to fight again, she prepared energy barrier around her body and charged her right fist with energy. Even though she now faced only one adversary she knew that her powers are weakened compared to ones she had while ago.

Will lifted her hand against corner and tried to hear incoming footsteps, but cities loud noise mixed everything together. She felt that her heart started to beat with incredible speed and her fingers started to shake. Minute passes but still no one appeared in front of her. It seemed that her enemy wasn't reckless enough to attack head on. Will started to look around to see if anyone is around. Suddenly she noticed her foe in front of her and guardian discharges her palm against him. But as soon as lighting streams reached it, they passed through him revealing that it was nothing more than a illusion.

Noticing that Will started to frantically look around , when she sees as her opponent appear on her left and sends red stream of energy towards her. Before Will could have reacted red streams of energy hit her, breaking her barrier and enveloping her body in red streams. This time hit was less painful and damaging than last time. It seemed that shield she conjured around herself absorbed portion of the attack. Before her enemy could muster strength for another attack Will discharged remains of energy she had left in her hand. Although far to weak to noticeably harm attacker, he staggered few feet's backwards from hit he just absorbed. Using the opportunity Will jumped at her opponent dropping him to the ground, and before he could react, Will placed her hands around his neck and invoked her powers to quench his powers.

Sparks appeared around her hands as energy from her enemy flew inside Wills body. As soon as first streams of energy entered Wills body, she felt that something is wrong. Energy she was no draining was not like one she was draining from crystals or from women back in the alley. Even more, Will felt that energy she was now receiving was completely different, she could feel that it even conflicts with life force that floats through her veins. Seconds later she feel sharp pain behind her left eye, and several visions appear behind her eyes.

Will find herself inside the burning medieval town where screaming people flee from some unknown attackers that are destroying the city. Another vision sends her to some big room where strange creatures with reddish skin are performing ritual and bowing towards highly decorated member of said race.

Will tries to cease draining of energy but when she finally takes her hands of adversary he seems to be dead and his body seems somewhat older than he was when he attacked. Energy that she just received leaves Will exhausted and weak. Will could feel that energy she just received not only didn't made her stronger, but to the contrary conflicted with guardians life force. She could feel as bloody tears appear in her left eye and she feels bloody taste in her mouth. Not only had her enemies' energy proved to have destructive effect upon her body, but Will could also feel that energy that now inhabited her body was somehow sentient vying to control body it now inhabited, yet she feels that any of its attempts to take control of her are futile.

Exhausted and wounded, Will musters remnants of her strength and opens portal to her sanctuary. Once she entered cave she quickly approach crystal that contained energy. Will placed her palm to it and quenched energy that resided in it. This time Will could feel that her body is more attuned to this type of power and she could contain even more energy than last time.

Exhausted Will approaches pool to wash her face but to her horror she notices that all left side of her hair have turned pale, and she could feel unnatural red glow in her left eye. Will washed her face when she noticed that although her vision in left eye is blurred she could see some sort of red streams running across her left arm. Shocked she back off from the pool and tries to contact Hallinor:" _What's happening with me Hallinor?_"

"_I don't know. I already said I am unsure what we are against."_ Woman's voice responded.

"_When I consumed their power I saw visions. I saw burning village and some strange creatures praying. I think those are his memories."_

"_Tell me more about what you saw"_

Will starts to tell about images she saw to Hallinor and her experience she had when she encountered her enemies. When she finished Halinor responded:" _I have studied Kandracars archives for third of my life and there is no mention of creatures you spoke of in your vision or encountered. I will try to get any information on creatures you saw, but you should rest now. You acted recklessly today. You could have gotten killed or captured."_

"_I already told you that I had to return there, and I am sorry that I unintentionally placed you in danger"_

"_You are too sentimental, but to tell truth I was much like you when I was guardian. I guess it can't be helped. I guess I don't have to be able to be able to read your mind to know what you want to do next"_

"_I guess no" _Will replied and sighed.

"_Well then I won't stop you. She is buried in Heatherfields cemetery. Just promise that you will be careful. "_

"_Ok I will"_

Will walked up to the chair to get some sleep. Today she encountered her enemy and now she knew that they are not invincible. Even though her enemies' essence now flew in her veins, it was small victory that gave her something important – _"hope"_

**TBC**


	5. Betrayal

**Again I apologize for such long delay between chapters. Originally I intended to have much less delay between them, but unfortunately various aspect of real life don't always allow it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed past chapters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5 : Betrayal

She opened her closed eyes only to notice that she is still standing in front of her deceased friend's grave. It was spring morning and she should be at college studying, but Irma was skipping it for past week .Water guardian knew that her grades will be slipping because of that, but she simply couldn't care less, still no one could blame her – losing two of the best friends in a single instant could drive even most cheerful person into depression. She still couldn't accept everything that had happened during past two weeks. Irma kneeled down to the gravestone and placed two red flowers near to the vases that held still fresh flowers that were placed there since Cornelia died. Tears appeared in her eyes and she tried to reflect how everything could have turned out like this.

"You died to protect _her._ How could everything go so far and how could I be so blind" Irma muttered at herself.

"Will, you never wanted to have more power than you already had. Why did it have to go that far? Was everything you said, everything you sworn just a ruse?" Irma kept mumbling at herself.

Irma tried to focus her mind on Will, and understand where did everything started to go wrong, but she couldn't remember anything significant. Will never wanted more power. In fact Irma knew that she was even kind of afraid of getting too much power at once. When girls confronted Nerissa on Zambala she could see lust of power and confidence to use even limitless power in keeper's eyes, but after witnessing Kadma and Nerrissas confrontation she locked that wish out of her mind or at least so it seemed. After that day she was even resentful towards idea of having more power, and even considered her own growing skill to control her gift of power as a burden. But now Irma was sitting on her knees near her friend does grave, doubting every word she had ever heard from her friend and leader. Irma focused her mind and recalled events that occurred nearly year ago.

* * *

**One year ago.**

"So how did you managed with that math exam" Irma asked Will as she stepped out of classroom where she had final math exam.

"Quite good, at least I hope so, math is not my favorite, but T helped me out quite a lot, so I guess I should be fine. Want to go somewhere? Both Corny and Hay-Lin had stuff to do at home and Taranne insisted that she have to study for next exam." Will replied.

"Ye sure, I need some rest, this was quite rough day." Irma answered and started to walk away from the school along with Will.

Both girls talked about exam they just took, while walking towards shop. While Will was somewhat concerned about its outcome, Irma retained her usual cheerful self and it seemed that even if she would receive F in her exam that couldn't stop flow of her jokes and sarcastic remarks.

When they reached quiet place near Hetherfields Lake, Irma took out some snacks and couple bottles of cider she bought while they both were walking there, and offered one of them to Will.

Will with some surprise accept bottle she was offered:" Where did you got them, you aren't 21 yet."

"No? Store manager for some reason thought I am" Irma laughed: "Guess I look older than I really am"

"You used your powers again, didn't you?" Will asked.

"Maaaybe" Irma said stretching that word out" But Will, cheer up, its not like I am using power to rob banks or take over the world. Just a little harmless way to get some stuff I wanted to get once in a while. Besides, what with your glassy eyes when you looked towards Taranee back at the classroom? You asked Taranne for help, didn't you?"

"Emm" Will tried to think of an answer and looked down slightly ashamed: "Yes, I guess I asked her for some help with the test."

Irma felt awkward for making her friend feel uncomfortably although she knew it wasn't her fault. Seconds passed and Irma clapped Will on her shoulder and with cheerful voice said: "Cheer up Will; you are taking that power abusing stuff waay too seriously. Of course abusing power isn't good, but you shouldn't center your life on it. Walking over the road at red light is not good either, but people do it all the time, and still they don't become bank robbers just because of that."

"Ye I guess you are right" Will answered, picked up her head and slightly smiled.

"See nothing wrong with that, so just relax and take that drink I gave you." Irma said and opened bottle for Will.

Will sat down and took drink from the bottle and focused her sight towards other shore of the lake.

"You know I really dislike using my power for myself after I created that astral drop, and saw Nerrissa. To be honest I am kind of afraid of becoming like her, that's why I try not to stray from this path. I still wonder why she turned out like that, Yan-Lee told me she was quite like me just little more cold and calculative than me, and still she was kind and caring. Nor she, nor Hallinor ever understood why she strayed from being guardian, did power changed her, or was it her wish all along. Either way it's the last thing I want to have is to be turned against you all, or your duty then will be to bring me down." Will told Irma as she took another gulp from her bottle.

"Don't say such stupid things Will. We all believe in you. You best of all know how dangerous is to wield our gifts. I know I kind of doubted in you back then on Zambala, and I am sorry for that, but you shouldn't be so uptight on yourself. Cheer up Will." Irma responded and clapped Will on her shoulder.

Will smiled slightly, but remained silent and watched other coast of the lake. Irma sat near her and said:" Listen Will lets have a deal. You just promise me and yourself that you wont ever stray from this path as Nerissa did, and I will believe in you. Your promise is enough for me, deal?"

Will turned towards Irma and said:" Just a promise?"

"Yup, nothing more, we are friends after all"

"Okay Irma. Then I promise you that I wont ever become like _her _and turn evil" Will said in serious tone to Irma.

"Good" Irma clapped her friend on the shoulder" Now cheer up and stop worrying about yourself or that old hag"

Will seemed more relaxed after her friend promised to believe in her, and she laid her back against tree and watched up to the cloudless sky.

"Yea, but I still don't understand how Neris.." Will started before Irma cut her off.

"That's enough Nerissa talk for one day, Will" Irma picked up her hand to stop red haired guardian from continuing:" Let's just change topic and leave guardian stuff for another day"

"Your right" Will said and shrugged off any thought about Nerissa and her fall." So what are you doing this weekend Irma?"

* * *

Irma found herself back at the cemetery kneeling near her friend's grave, replaying that conversation in her head while gazing at gravestone. Few minutes passed and Irma found herself still tied to the same though. She tried to shrug of those thought and stood up. She tried to remember how Cornelia was, when she still was alive. They didn't always seem eye to eye and often quarreled since Irma teased and picked on her friend, especially on her obsession on her looks and overall vanity. To those remarks she always sworn to never talk with Irma again, and now Irma regretted every episode of that, but still even if they quarreled Cornelia knew that Irma is not serious, and is only teasing her and in her heart she is true friend for her and everyone else in the group.

She walked from one side to another, thinking about her friend before sitting on the ground near gravestone and saying: "Corny, did you really have to go that far? I know she meant world for you and perhaps I would have made the same choice as you, but still did you made any difference with your sacrifice?"

Moments passed in silence as if Irma would wait for answer she knew she won't receive and then continued:" Even if you died for her I **promise** you that your death wasn't in vain, I will protect and take care of her no matter the cost."

Irma felt as anger ran through her as she recalled what happened about two weeks ago. As she spoke to her friends final resting place, she was oblivious of her emotions that now were intertwining with her powers. While sky was cloudless and weather was already warm Irma was oblivious that her powers started to manifest around her slowly creating thick mist.

Irma cleared her throat and cleaned her eyes from some tears and spoke : "Corny, no, Cornelia Hale I vow that no matter what I will protect her, even if it means going against wish of Kandracar, even if it cost me everything. I will protect her with everything I have. I will make sure that your death was not in vain, I will protect your sister from any harm. "

As she spoke and let her emotions loose, mist thickened reacting to growing uneasiness inside guardian's heart. With her vow finished she sat back and recalled what happened nearly two weeks ago."

* * *

**Thirteen days ago.**

Irma held her red cell phone to her ear and mumbled nervously: "Pick up that phone Corny, I need those notes fast." Irma knew that deadline for turning in report on economics for her studies in college is just in couple days and she hadn't even started yet. Of course even if she wouldn't turn report in time she could ask for extra time to finish her work, but she didn't wanted to resort to it just because she was lazy enough to not finish in time.

"CorneliaH is busy" phone displayed after minute of waiting. "Damn it Corny. Where in the hell are you!?" Irma mumbled and placed phone in her blue jeans and started to seek her boots.

Half an hour later she was standing at Cornelias flat door and she ringed doorbell. Moment's later door was opened and it revealed Cornelias younger sister.

Lillian wanted to say something, but seeing brown haired girl behind door instead of her sister she was waiting for, Lillian became slightly confused:" Irma? Hi."

"Hi. Where is your sister Lil? I need to get some college notes from her pronto, and for some reason I can't phone her." Irma said.

Lillian got slightly confused:" She left few hours ago with Will, she said they are going out for some time, but she should have been back already, I guess she ditched me again since I needed help with my math homework."

Irma face became serious in an instant:" Mind if I come in Lil? I need to make a call"

"Yes of course" Lillian invited friend of her sister inside her flat.

Irma picked out her cell phone and quickly searched phone book for Will. She dialed number and waited for a minute, there was no response and she heard short beeps followed by "Will is busy" text on phone display. Brown haired guardian became uneasy after she saw that she can't contact Will either. Bad premonition overtook her body and she searched phone book for one more name. She dialed Taranne, moments later she heard girls voice on her phone:" Hi Irma, so what's up?"

"T do you happen to know where is Will or Corny?" Irma asked in a calm voice, but still Taranee could feel hint of worry in it.

"Nope, haven't seen either of them today, what's happened?"

"Not sure yet, they both doesn't answer phone and Cornys sis said that she should already been back home." Irma said and before continuing watched around to make sure that Lillian isnt eavesdropping." Can you contact Corny or Will, Taranne to be honest I am starting to worry a bit."

"Ok wait a minute, going to try to contact Will" Taranne said and placed her cell phone on the table. Long minutes passed in Irmas mind as she waited for response from Taranne. Finaly she heard Taranees voice on the phone:" Irma, I can't connect either of them. Maybe they are on Meridian. My powers can't breach borders that separates worlds."

"Don't know, they should have told it us then, also if they were there, then phones would be out of zone instead of not answering" Irma responded..

"Now you made me worried too, I think we should look for her. I will contact Hay-Lin and Matt and meet in silver dragon in 50 minutes." Taranee responded in slightly worried voice.

"Ok, T, meet you there then" Irma said and closed her phone.

"Lillian I have to go now, If your sister comes home ask her to call me, ok?" Irma said to Lillian as she was preparing to leave. Lillian wanted to ask something, but noticing that Irma was hurrying she didn't and only said goodbye to water guardian.

Hour later three guardians, Yan lee and Matt were sitting inside the basement of silver dragon discussing where should they start looking. Matt promised to venture to Meridian and subtly ask queen Elyon about Wills or Cornelia's whereabouts. For now they didn't wanted to worry queen with it since they knew that she has enough troubles leading her people already. Taranne decided to check hospitals if there is any sign of their friends, while Irma decided to check places where they used to hang out. One of such places was network of caves that was in close proximity of Heatherfields Lake. Cave was one of the places where guardians often opened portal if they had need for a portal that would be away from usual people's eyes. The cave was also notable that during Phobos rule, portals appeared there more often than anywhere else. It seemed that barrier that separated planes for some reason was more fragile there.

Less than hour later Irma was standing near the entrance of cave. She looked around and noticed pair of fresh footsteps in the sand. Irma didn't have any skills as tracker but it didn't take to be one to understand that two persons have recently entered there. Irma picked up flashlight that she borrowed from Yan-Lee and stepped inside darkness of the cave. Stone ground inside cave didn't have any footprints, at least not ones teenage girl could read. As Irma explored network of caves she started to feel smell of electric and thunderstorm. Irma shrugged and fastened her pace towards source of smell. She bloodied stone spike lying on the ground followed by trail of blood. Guardian kneeled to pick up the spike, but as soon as she touched it, it became brittle and crumbled into dust. Few moments later beam of light illuminated lying body of young girl. Irma shrugs and quickly ran towards her body, to her shock it is body of her friend. She kneeled down and shook her. Water guardian saw that her friend's body had suffered terrible wounds – her chest is almost completely burned, cloth from her chest is almost completely torn and there is slight stream of blood from her mouth.

"Are you ok, wake up, wake up, damn it" Irma shouts as she shook her friends broken body. She carefully placed fingers to her neck. There was no pulse and body was cold. Irma shocked fell back, not sure what to do and watching around hoping that her other friend hasn't suffered same fate. Irma picked out cell phone but she wasn't sure what to say or even whom to call. As her father is policeman she knew that she should call police and medics, but confused and grief stricken she just kneeled down and repeated same phrase denying reality that her friend is dead.

Moments later she heard soft footsteps behind her back. Shocked she turned around and invoked her powers. Nearby stream of water becomes agitated preparing to protect Irma from anything that could harm its mistress. Before she could further charge her powers she noticed that visitor is wearing white robe as everyone in Kandracar. Irma slightly relaxed her hand and watched who is approaching. To her surprise person who approaching was Oracle of Kandracar.

"Oracle?" surprised Irma asked.

"Yes guardian, when guardian falls, it is my duty to be there, to guide her in her last journey." Oracle explained to guardian.

"No, this can't happen, can't you revive her? I seen as Nerissa did it, you could do same. She followed you loyally; she probably died as a guardian. You must revive her" Irma shouted to Oracle, but he seemed emotionless to guardian's plea and continued approach Irma and her friend's broken body.

"Guardian, it is true that she died fulfilling her duty as a guardian, yet I am afraid that it is beyond my powers to help her. I can try, yet I believe that her physical body may be beyond healing." He walks past Irma and kneels near Cornelia and places his palm on her chest, as Irma watch in hope. Red light appears on his hand and both flesh and cloth starts to mend, yet there is no sign of life. Moments later he distances his hand from her chest and clenches his fist.

"No, there is no way she can be revived, her body have suffered terrible blow. Attack that damaged her harmed her very essence of being. While her spirit in afterlife will be unharmed there is no chance she might return." He continued,:" However I can only help to hide cause of her untimely death from the human world so secret of guardians remain intact, it is all I can do for you now"

"And Will, where is she? Is she ok? What happened here?" Irma started to scream almost hysterically.

"Calm down young guardian. While Keeper of the Heart is still alive, she might have suffered worse fate than young earth guardian. Same as her predecessor, gift of power opened aspect of her soul that should be closed to anyone bearing such power. She didn't manage to fight her own demons and now she has strayed from her path of guardian." Oracle kept talking in his calm voice.

"No, that's a lie, a lie, you hear me, she would never do it, she is stronger than that, she promised me. Do you have any proof?" Irma was shouting to Oracle completely disregarding his higher position.

"I am sorry guardian. I know that faith in your friends is essence of guardians, but you must open your eyes and see what happened here." Oracle said and placed his fingers to Irma's eyes. Sharp jolt passed behind her eyes and when she opened them she saw ghostly visages of her two friends in their guardian forms.

"So what are you going to give Irma for her birthday, Will" Cornelia asked to Will as Irma watched them both in her vision.

"Not sure yet, I will think something, I promise. We should better look for that portal. I can feel it is nearby." Will responded and calmly looked backwards to Cornelia.

"You sure it is here, we are seeking it for good half an hour, maybe it is already closed" Cornelia asked. Will turned toward earth guardian and stopped.

"Well to tell truth, there is no portal here, I wanted to talk with you, so I had to make that up" Will said to her friend.

"I don't understand, we can talk at home. What the matter with you?" Cornelia answered and was unpleasantly surprised about this deception.

"Cornelia its about your sister." Will started

Cornelia shook her head and frowned: "Mm what is it about her?"

"Well it's not only about her actually; it's about everything we do." Will placed heart in her right hand and it started to glow creating several wisp like balls:" This is how much power we have and we are bound by it, as long as we keep to it we are prisoners, council gives us only as much power as they deem necessary. Just remember how many times we almost were defeated just because our opponents were stronger, how many times we could do things our way if would just have more power, remember that night when Elyon wiped us across the street with wave of her hand. Just imagine Corny.."

"What does this have to with my sister Will?" Cornelia asked with heightened voice.

"Don't you understand, remember Nerrissa with two hearts she easily could do anything she wanted."

"But power belongs to regents now, and that power is rightfully hers, I was chosen as guardian to watch over her"

"Regents? Only one of them is human being. Rests are just mindless animals, enhanced by power they are sworn to protect. The power of your sister governs itself. We are guardians. We were chosen because we are humans to wield such power, they were chosen as a desperate measure to protect the Heart. That power would be better in our hands."

"What are you talking about Will? Her power was given to her, not to us. You know better than me that it is dangerous to have such power in one person's hands.."

"Cornelia now listen me for a moment please, I didn't came here to discuss that with you, I came here to make a proposal. I am offering you a power in exchange that you will ask your sister to surrender her powers to us once she reclaims it." Will asked in unusually cold and calm voice.

"Will no, I am not going to do it, that power is her and we should be satisfied with the Heart we already have"

"As a friend I ask you that you reconsider Corny. I offered you that only because you are my friend." Will said in slightly higher tone.

"I already said Will this conversation is over" Cornelia answered and wanted to turn around.

"Then this cant be helped" Will said and made slight wave with her hand. Wisps that were circulating around the Heart instantly reacted and flew towards earth guardian, hitting her in the chest leaving burned spots. Irma that were watching almost screamed in terror seeing what her friend had done.

Cornelia screamed and fell backwards. When she looked up to the Will, she noticed that both her hands are now sparking with bright light. Cornelia reached out her right hand against Will and covered.: "What are you doing Will, don't."

"I offered you a chance to join me because you were my friend, and yet you threw it away. I am sorry but I can't allow you to stand in my way." Will said and Irma could see almost sadistic glare in her eyes as she reached her hands against her friend. :" But don't worry Corny, I know your sis will miss you, but you can sleep peacefully knowing that I will be there for her. Without doubt she is going to need a close friend if she loses such close person as a sister."

"You are despicable. I already told you that I won't anyone to harm my sister, not even you" Cornelia coughed; she felt sharp pain in her chest. Wills face turned angry, and she let loose several more wisps towards wounded guardian. Several of them hit Cornelias chest and arm she was covering with. She again screamed and almost instinctively invoked her powers. Several sharp stone spikes instantly rose out of ground towards keeper of the heart and one of them impaled her through her left shoulder. Cornelia surprisingly watched what she just did.

"Bitch, you dared to hit me after all" Will screamed as she pulled spike out of her shoulder and quickly approached lying Cornelia who were barely sitting, keeping her up on one hand. Cornelia tried to cover her face, but before she could Will strongly kicked her in the chest leaving her lying on her back. Irma instantly tried to grab Will, but her hands passed through her.

"What have you done? " Irma whispered.

Cornelia coughed several times as Will leaned down to her and pressed her wrist against her neck and placed her other hand on Cornelias heart.

"You should have taken my offer Corny, you made me do this" Will said and bright flash of light appeared on her hand sending massive amount of energy through her body. When Will noticed that her former friend's body is no longer moving, she stood up and touched her shoulder in pain. She staggered for a few moments before invoking hearts power to teleport herself away.

"No, no that's a lie, it's a lie, I don't believe it." Irma screamed.

"Guardian I know your pain" Oracle said in calm tone:" but you must remember that to change the truth, to not notice the truth, to not be able to grasp truth, to step away from the truth, those all are action that leads to falsehood. Yes your friend is dead, but take pride in fact that she died protecting her most treasured person, and remember that even if you lost one of your friends to the death, the other one is lost, she may yet be redeemed. She have strayed from her path, she thinks that power will bring her happiness. You must deliver her to use before that fully consumes her. If you will deliver her to us, there is still glimmer of hope that she might return from the darkness."

Tears appeared in Irmas eyes as she could barely listen to Oracle. She slightly nodded her head , and anger appeared in her eyes. That glare didn't went unnoticed by Oracle:" Guardian , you must not allow anger consume you. As long as you are motivated by vengeance rather than duty and wish to help friends you lose your sight from what's truly important. Overcome your grief and deliver young keeper to me. I promise that I will do anything in my powers to not allow her to repeat Nerissas fate."

Irma slightly nodded her head, and she looked at her deceased friend. When she looked at place where Oracle stood seconds ago, the place was empty. Irma sat down and concentrated" Taranee, make it so that Hay Lin hear it also, I doubt that I can repeat it"

"_What is it Irma, speak Hay Lin hears you_" voice in her head answered.d

"_Cornelia is dead_" Irma telepathically spoke.

* * *

Irma found herself again grave of her friend. She lived for past week as in half asleep. She often awake in the night hoping that everything was just a dream. But even if she tried to not think about it, it was of no use. She could remember funeral of her friend. While she would rather stay at home she somehow gathered remnants of her strength to attend it. Almost every Cornelias friend was there. Elyon was dressed in almost black dress and she was completely lost in tears. Caleb was standing behind her, keeping his hand on one of her shoulders soothing her. Caleb himself had completely calm face, and it was barely noticeable that he was in grief also.  
Taranne and Hay-Lin was standing close to Irma and holding their tears back.

Irma again found herself in the present as she heard familiar footsteps behind her back, she instantly turned around  
"Alchemy?" Irma said and slightly relaxed as she noticed who approached" I thought you were someone else."

**TBC**


	6. Blossoms of deception

**AN:** For some reason every next chapter takes longer time to be written, Its always gets harder to make myself sit at keyboard and start to write. I really hope I can dish chapter out more regularly but can't really promise that. That's all who reviewed past chapters, and thanks in advance for all who will r&r this one.

**Chapter 6 : Blossoms of deception.**

"Lord Ion, they have found us and launched attack to the city" man in medieval noble outfit said in calm voice to me.

"Where is the master?" I asked and picked up sword from nearby table.

"He already left this place, but they are creating barrier around the city, we must escape before they have stabilized it, and we don't stand a chance in open battle."

"And countess?"

"She already took small band of humans to protect her and is leaving this place. My lord we must hurry before this place is overwhelmed. Human forces won't keep them at bay for too long, they can only buy us some more time, but to them they are merely inconvenience."

"Guess you are right, go to library and burn our books and set this castle on fire. We can't allow our enemy to discover our plans even if we perish here, once done escape this place with others, if necessary assume new shell." I said and walked to balcony that revealed view on the city. Most houses below were already consumed in blaze, and streets were covered by charred corpses. Evening's sky was lit bright by flames and flying cinders from burning town. I looked around to see attackers, but amidst of chaos it was hard to distinguish anything. Only occasional blazes and sound of shattering ground was noticeable as city was razed by unseen attackers.

"Are they getting desperate? I never tough they would go so far as to purge whole city and kill their own kind just to finish us of. Lets go there is no time to waste" I said and waved him to go. He bowed and quickly left.

* * *

Will opened her eyes and felt that her head was wet from sweat. "It was just a dream, a fever dream, nightmare, no it was something more than simply that" she though and wiped her eyes and forehead. Guardian slowly lifted her head from the table she slept on and was struck when she saw Hallinor sitting on the opposite side of the table. It wasn't mere illusion or astral projection, she had came here herself. Will was shocked to see her and couldn't find words and gazed blankly on her new mentor.

"So you are awake at last. You slept for almost whole day." Hallinor spoke.

"Hallinor? You came here. Why?" Will asked in a quite confused tone.

"I wanted to see you with my own eyes. What you did yesterday… I searched Kandracars archives all day. There is no single mention of the beings you spoke of in your vision, but now you carry one of them in yourself."

"I can see them Hallinor. I see them flowing through my body. I feel how "it" tries to take over my body, but it can't. I don't know why. Now I feel it's dormant, but I can still see it" Will said and looked upon her left arm.

"You look terrible and exhausted, Will. You need some rest before we make our next move. It seems that fact that you absorbed one of them, made you able to see them, but it proves to have destructive effect upon your body. You are unconsciously fighting it. You will need to absorb more energy or your condition will worsen. Your body is still is weak from severing from auramere, and you still haven't fully adapted to living without it and now this. Come let me help you get last crystal." Hallinor said and walked up to Will and offered her hand. She accepted in slowly stood up from the chair.

"Hallinor I want to visit her grave before we move on." Will said as she slowly walked towards last crystal and Hallinor placed her hand around her shoulders to support her..

"You're in no shape to walk let alone fight. You need to rest. You now posses gift to expose corruption in the midst of the Council. We just need set up stage for that, but we can't risk unnecessary moves now."

"But Hallinor, I wa…. "Will didn't manage to finish as she felt sudden numbness and she passed out.

Will slowly opened her eyes. It seemed like an instant, but she didn't know how long she was unconscious. She looked around and found herself lying on her back as Hallinor was sitting along her side, holding her right hand. She slowly slid her other hand palm over the back of Wills hand.

"You passed out. You're still weak." Hallinor said and placed Wills palm on crystal that Hallinor placed near her.

"Quench it" Hallinor commanded. "It will make you feel better for now. Even tough its last one we have"

Will concentrated and absorbed power from crystal. Instantly she felt better as crystal crumbled into charcoal dust. She sat up from her back and sat against wall. Even tough she felt energy from crystal flowing through her veins, it was somewhat less than she expected.

"Will, for now we must think of the way how to confront council and expose its corruption. I only know that probably Oracle is affected. I don't have any idea of its extent. For now you must hide here. Energy you just consumed should be able to support you for a while if you won't waste any of it for fighting. Can you do it Will?" Hallinor asked.

Will sat silently as Hallinor was waiting for an answer. Moments passed as Will though what to answer. She didn't want to lie, but neither had she wanted to give promise she might not be able to hold. She slightly nodded head that could be interpreted as both yes or no. Hallinor slightly smirked, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Will was now alone. For an hour she simply sat in corner and watched in ceiling of the cave, trying to make up her mind and thinking what she saw while dreaming, she didn't felt fear, in fact she didn't remember when she felt fear for the last time, even when she was in danger as guardian, fear wasn't emotion she felt. The longer time she spent as a guardian, the more she was alienated from such emotions. But now it was unquenchable worry what will happen to her or how it will turn out. In just few moments everything she had in her life, was taken away from her for some sick game. For now she would give everything to change fact that she accepted talisman from Hay-Lins grandma, and be regular girl, not a soldier for some higher force.

Hour later she found herself on the same thoughts as while ago, she knew she was replaying same moment when she killed her friend over and over, trying to think if it there was something she could change. She tried to dismiss those thoughts as fruitless and stood up. Will had to find something else to do before this loneliness drives her out her mind. She walked up to study where was Nersissas notes and where she placed books she picked up from her home.

Red haired guardian slowly listed pages of the heavy book as she caught herself that some of the glyphs are familiar to her. Surprised she looked at pages more carefully. There was no mistake; she now could at least partially understand that language. Somehow entity that now resided inside her, gave some of its memories to her. Will smirked and quickly turned pages to place where drawing of the twin daggers was. She couldn't understand most of it, but it gave her some insight. She quickly took one of them in her hand and made slight cut in one of her fingers, letting few blood drops to fall on the blade. Blade instantly became agitated and stream of lighting appeared that connected her and the weapon. She symbiotically could feel blade linked to her. She knew that power of that energy was several time more powerful than she simply could create without being in contact with the Heart. As she felt power slowly drained from her, Will quickly wiped blood drops in sleeve of her shirt. Blade instantly became dormant.

Smile appeared on the face of the guardian. She now possessed weapon to combat her foes. Of course Will understood irony in fact that it is like a gift from her former enemy and she is carrying her legacy, but she wasn't in position to make any choices. She felt confidant to leaves this place despite Hallinors warnings. Despite this fact she knew that she needs a disguise to freely walk around. Will opened photo album, and browsed photos for few minutes, until she stumbled across picture of her old class. Few moments of thinking and the choice fell on a girl that was good friend of Elyon, Alchemy. Few tries of glamour and her face was looking almost exactly like one on the photo. She waved her hand to create portal and stepped through it to the city.

* * *

An hour later she stood at the entrance of Heatherfields cemetery holding two red roses in her hand Wll took deep breath and stepped inside. It was morning of the working day and there were almost no people in sight. Despite the fact that Will lost her watch and cell phone, she knew that time couldn't be more than eight or nine in the morning. She walked for about ten minutes seeking the right place. Even tough morning was really sunny and warm, cold dread went through Wills body. She noticed that place becomes covered with cold fog, that carried some unnatural, untraceable feeling of dread. Moments later she noticed source of that and froze in place. It was Irma, her friend, standing in front of gravestone and clenching her fists. Will couldn't move for few moments, and couldn't decide what to do. She never saw Irma so carelessly releasing her power before, and if Irma felt at least portion of that dread that she emitted from her, Will knew that it's better to leave, least for time being.

She wanted to leave, but before she could overcome her numbness in her legs she noticed that Irma turned her head around and surprised said: "Alchemy?"

Her voice was more relaxed as if thought there was someone else before: "I though you were someone else."

Will still stood frozen. Leaving now wasn't an option anymore. She made steps forward

" I came to place these." Will said and lifted her had where she held two flowers. She tried to bluff, as she didn't knew how her friend would react if she knew who actually is standing before her. But it was obvious she is in a lot of grief and anger. Hallinors warning now seemed more real than when it was said. Will decided not to risk and leave as fast as possible after she will place flowers. Mist chilled her to the bone, while it was seems that Irma is oblivious of its presence. Only couple yards now separated Will and her friend.

"Look natural "Will tried to set her thoughts, but her heart was betraying her as it started to beat faster. She tried not to look at Irmas face, when suddenly water guardian sharply turned towards Will. : "You!. How dare to come here Wilma?! Drop your mask Will, I know it is you. I can feel it, this water around us; it tells me that you're different than something I see with my eyes. You think such trick can fool me. Drop it and watch me in my eyes."

Will froze in her place. She knew that she was exposed, but she couldn't think what to do; although Irmas extent of power was lower than Will's, former keeper of the heart didn't wanted to get in fight with her friend. Will stood still, compelled to obey angry voice of her friend as she dismissed glamour, revealing her real face.

Irma's face turned even angrier as she felt disgusted, by Will appearance. She looked in Will eyes and blue light appeared in her right palm:" How dare you come here? You came to mock her even after death or do you seek forgiveness for what you done to her!?

Several nearby vases shattered, and Will noticed that water streams from them coiled around both of her hands like snakes.

Will couldn't answer anything, she never seen her as angry, Irma lunged forward and punched her in the chest. Hit wasn't as painful as Will expected, but it did made her stagger few feet back and fall on one of her knees as she kept balance by holding her right hand against the ground. Both roses she held in her hand fell to the ground as she tried to regain her breath after the hit, but each next attempt to breath was becoming harder as she felt that her lung are filling with water. Will tried to cough, but it was futile as some unseen power kept water in her lungs suffocating her.

Will lifted her face and saw Irma standing over her, as water streams coiled around her arms and blue power was glowing in her right hand. Will lift arm against Irma and tried to say something, but she could barely breathe. Noticing that, Irma angrily kicked her in the chest making her fall on her back. Pain ran through her chest and it became even harder to breather.

Water that coiled around her left hand slowly formed it in her palm, forming spear like form that instantly froze. Will never seen Irma using her water mastery this way, she knew that her powers have progressed just like theirs, but she never used her gifts to drown her foes before or to create weapons made of ice. Anger somehow amplified her power as it no more was as elegant as before, yet it was more powerful now. Even without wings she could easily maintain such extent of control over her element.

Will turned over and tried to pick her up with left hand while holding right hand on her injured chest. Pain in her chest and inability to breath interfered with her ability to use her powers or defend herself. She was now at her former friend's mercy, defeated by a single hit from water guardian. She heard voice from behind: "You killed her, and for what? More power? You are pathetic. She died for someone she cared about, and you killed because she refused to follow you. I will make sure she stays safe and Cornelias death isn't in vain, that is what I promised her. I don't care what becomes of me, perhaps I will lose my powers for it, but I don't care. You don't have future anymore. We both go to hell for what we did"

Irma was now standing in front of her, holding fully formed spike made of ice in her hand. She kneeled down and lifted Wills face with her hand and made deep look in her eyes.

"Do you want to die Will? Do you want her death to be in vain?" Will heard familiar voice in her head. She looked past Irma and saw ghostly figure of Hallinor floating above the ground.

"No! Tell her to stop" Will mentally begged former fire guardian.

"She can't see me, only you can. I can save you but you must wish for it yourself. I can only give you power to do it, but you must use it yourself." Hallinor said and made several gestures with her hands, followed by chant in some unknown language. Instantly Will felt sharp burn on her right hand. Two lines symbolizing her element appeared glowing with energy, bursting to be released. She felt that one move and energy that was stored in it would be released.

"I want to see same glare you gave her, when you killed her" Irma shouted and lifted spike she held in her hand. Moments later she noticed tears in her opponents begging eyes and Irma hesitated.

"Use it Will" Hallinors apparition commanded Will." You know as well as I do that she can't control herself"

Even more tears appeared in Will eyes as she hesitated to release energy that resided in sigil etched on her hand.

"Use it damn it, don't let her become murderer because you hesitated. You wish her to live all her life with that sin on her soul?"

Will closed her eye and released energy. Bright flash of light appeared as lighting like streams emitted from Will throwing Irma several yards back as she hit nearby tree with her back. Lighting streams still lurked around chaining unconscious water guardian in convulsions to the ground.

With water guardians power gone she instantly felt that water is leaving her lungs and she can breathe freely again. Will slowly stood up and approached lying water guardian. She looked at her right hand and noticed that glowing symbol now turned into two dormant black, burned scars in shape of her element. Spike that Irma held in her hand was shattered and it already started to melt. She was now standing over unconscious body of her friend as apparition of Hallinor flew near her. "Now you see how they work, I tried to warn you, but you didn't believe me. Now Will, you exposed yourself. I ask you that you trust me now. I know it is going to be hard but you must do what I will now tell you to do."

Will looked at apparition and waited for she was going to ask.

"I need you to take her power; she is connected to the aurameres. You will need her power if we want to succeed."

Shocked guardian felt compelled to do what she was told. With shaking hands she leaned down and placed her hand around her neck and channeled power through her hand, siphoning portion of her energy into her body. It felt great for Will as she received power that she recently lost, she felt as if though she got to drink after long hot day. Moments later she noticed that few Irmas hair turned pale and she instantly pulled her hand away, shocked at what she just did.

"You tricked me!" Will suddenly said to Hallinor.: "You etched sigil upon my hand while I was unconscious. You knew I will come here, you knew she will be here, you orchestrated it so I gain this power from her."

Hallinor stood silent for a moment then said:" I won't lie to you, yes I did it, and I predicted it will happen. But there was no other way. You need that power in order to..."

"Shut up, I am not some toy to you, you manipulated me same way they do and now you expect me to believe you?" Will shouted as she tried to see if Irma isn't seriously hurt.

"For now you must leave this place before they find you again, we talk again when you come to your senses." Hallinor said and disappeared.

Will picked up her friend and dragged her to nearby bench, and placed her on it. She didn't seemed to be heavily hurt, but still she was unconscious and rather pale after what Will did to her. She searched her pockets for phone and took it out. It contained several unanswered calls from Taranee and few unread sms. She quickly dialed 911, and cleared throat to sound as calm as possible, moments later woman's voice answered" 911 service, do you have emergency"

"There is girl lying unconscious at the Heatherfields cemetery. She breathing but she isn't waking up."

"Does she have any visible physical trauma?"

"No, but she seems kind of pale, can you hurry please" Will nerves started to give up.

"Calm down please, can you state your name miss"

Will closed phone down and dropped it near Irma, she took of her own coat off and covered Irma with it and moved away from the graveyard.

Half an hour later she was sitting in her sanctuary, angry that she was so easily deceived. She felt familiar feeling as apparition appeared and she heard voice in her head. "Will?"

"What do you want?!" Will roughly asked

"I want to talk to you"

"About what, because of you my friend is in hospital now"

"You wanted to die instead then?"

"I don't know anymore, maybe it would be better if I died, people suffer because of me" Will irrationally shouted back.

"You believe that yourself? Do you even thought what burden your friend would have to carry if you would have allowed her to kill you? "

"What do you know? I already took two of my friends down. One is dead, another is lying in hospital."

"I know more than you can think. Let me share small story with you. I never told anyone and I hoped to take it to the grave with me. Only person besides me is your friend's grandma. It happened few days after Cassidy was murdered. Khandracars diviners had just found Nerissas hideout. She was far too arrogant to refuse hearts power, she knew she can be found because of it, but she was sure that she can take anything council will send against her. I believe she didn't even hide. She chose part of beach as place for this showdown. She was actually good tactician. She knew we don't have water guardian with us and beach has really few vegetation, nor source for fire to not give us advantage."

* * *

Kadma stepped forward on beach sands and shouted to Nerrisa. She turned around while holding staff in her hand and smirked evil smile as tough as she taunted us. Earth guardian wanted to finish this fight in one hit and formed barrier made of rocks and sand to imprison former keeper, but as soon as she formed wall she received powerful blow of energy on her back. Nerrisa was standing behind them and her form amidst of created barrier disappeared as nothing more than simple illusion.

"Yan-Lee, Kadma is injured" I shouted and as I saw her body covered by lightning streams fall to the ground, I turned around to face Nerrisa. Anger ran through my veins for both Cassidy and for what she did to Kadma, while Yan- Lee kept fully undisturbed cool on her face. Battle went for several minutes. Even though Nerrisas power was higher than each of individually she fell down after Yan- Lee managed to press her against ground. She was now at our mercy. Even stronger anger ran through me and I ran to her. She was looking through me with empty eyes, which made me even madder. I didn't want to burn her, it would be too impersonal, I wanted to press her life out of her with my own hand. I made several punches to her chest in anger while I was completely oblivious of Yan-Lee as she shouted at me:"Stop it Halli, she is defeated already, what are you doing? We must get her back to council. Don't hurt her."

She ran up to me and tried to pull me away from pinned Nerrisa but I was blinded with rage and instinctively released my power that made Yan-Lee retreat several yards back and cover her face from heat. I placed my hand on her neck and tried to strangle her as she gasped for air, when suddenly I felt darkness before my eyes as I didn't had anything to breathe. I fell unconscious and awaked in one of the rooms at the fortress. Yan-Lee was sitting besides my bed as I opened my eyes. Anger was gone and she kindly said:"Glad you're awake, we captured her, it will be ok"

"I am sorry I lost control back there" I said to her. But she only obliviously watched me as if tough she don't know what I am talking about. She never spoke of that again and I was thankful.

Weeks passed and I though what would happed if she wouldn't have stopped me. Ultimately I couldn't thank her enough for it. Moments of rage could turn into life time of regret for me.

"So you see that I was in her shoes, before. Ultimately she will understand that it was for the better just as I did" Hallinor finished her story as Will listened and tried to hold her tears back.

Her body now contained power that cost Irma such high price; she hated everything that was happening to her. She couldn't hold back as tears appeared in her eyes, she simply wanted everything back to way it used to be. She knew she will to fight back now if she wanted to change something, but for now she wanted to simply rest.

* * *

Hay-Lin was dully listening to music as her phone rang. She slowly picked it up as she heard Tarannes voice: "Hay-li? There was an accident with Irma, she is in hospital now."

"Whats with her" She instantly switched off music and stood up:" Is it because of her?"

"She's in coma now, it seems she was drained. I think Will finally have made her move"

TBC


	7. Sins of the past

A.N after long pause I managed to finally get some time to write another chapter. Thanks everyone who reviewed it and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter**** 7 .Sins of the past.**

I listened to captain's footsteps as he was leaving when I turned my sight away from the balcony that revealed burning city.

"Captain" I called him back, he froze still and turned around to face me.

"Yes my lord?" he asked.

"Cap … Marcus." I hesitated and called him by his human name instead of the rank. He was close comrade to me but I always referred to him as Captain.

"Yes Ion?" he answered similarly familiar to me without referring to my human title of nobility

"Return alive after you finish job. Ok?" I asked him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He lowered his head and reluctantly answered:" You know as well as I do that our lives don't have any value now. We diminished them, moment we accepted the covenant. At least I won't allow them to have this their way. As for you, flee this place and I will hold them back as long as I can. You still can be useful to our cause to fight another day along with Lady Catherina. I have only our cause to die for, but you have her to live for"

I took of my hand from his shoulder and said my farewells to him. I knew I couldn't convince him to leave this place. His hatred towards our foes was too personal. Perhaps that clouded his judgment and made him to choose irrational decisions. As for me I knew I had to leave fast. Even now I felt mystical energies coursing through the air. Barrier that was created around this place already prevented any form of teleportation, and I could only hope that my body can survive crossing the border of that barrier. I placed sword around my waist and walked to the edge of balcony and jumped over the edge. My nature that surpassed that of a regular human allowed me to land easily on the ground without hurting myself even for a bit.

I could feel earthquakes and heat from surrounding flames as I ran through the city. I knew we just lost card we gamble so much on, but I knew that this war is not over even if we loses this battle, as long as he is alive we still have a chance.

When I approached edge of the town and place where the barrier reached the ground I stopped. I slowly tried to place my hand through it. It was so thick that magical energy that it consisted of, was visible even by human eye. Moment my hand touched it, I felt sharp pain and burns caused by it, ached with searing pain. I tried to channel my power through it to close these wounds, but it was of no use. I connected my fingers, forming triangle with my palms, and tried to release as much energy as possible. Red aura started to surround me as I slowly felt weaker from exhaustion. When I finally couldn't concentrate anymore I took deep breath, and stepped through border that separated this city and place where I would be safe.

I hardly remember how I passed, but when my senses returned to me I was already far from the city sitting against the tree watching back on the burning city. Even the shield I summoned barely protected me from being consumed by that force. Would it happen that any of my weaker brethren would try the same, he would surely perish in it. That was how they worked, this case, this barrier was effective tool to imprison us and then eliminate one by one or simply purge every single living being by making barrier unstable and causing to collapse on itself, releasing huge amount of energy, burning almost every thing that was left behind. Watching back I knew that city that was my home and fortress would ceases to exist in a matter of minutes.

Still I hoped that Marcus would come to his sense and would suppress his hatred, he was even stronger than me, and leaving barrier would be much of a problem, for him. I knelt down and waved my hand over the sand, it instantly burned and melted into mirror like glass surface. I touched it with my hand and it revealed burning houses and ravaged streets. I moved my hand to find my comrades. After few moments I managed to find Marcus walking along with two human soldiers on the "main street" towards town's central square. If our enemies were creating ritual spell of such magnitude that is they would most likely be, and Marcus seemed to be adamant on his decision to face them. I knew he had only once chance out of thousand to defeat them, but I couldn't help him, all I could do is only watch.

I noticed that he finally reached Central Square and unsheathed his weapons. I noticed that amidst of chaos and flames on the rooftops looking down on center of town stood five hooded figures in grey robes. Each of them holding hands in praying position. Even from here I could feel tremendous energy coming from them. It was first time I had chance to gaze upon "them" with my own eyes.

Town square was ravaged by earthquakes and flames, littered by human corpses. Marcus unsheathed his sword. One of figures ceased her concentration and took of her hood revealing young women's face with beautiful blond hair. Her left eye glowed with bright red color for a second and she smiled.

"Sisters!" she shouted with almost cheerful voice. Rest four ceased their concentration and took of their hoods revealing that they are all young women, with beautifully perfect looks. Just as they stopped to pray, earthquakes ceased.

"Yes sister Sophia?" women that stood closest to her with long black hair asked.

"They have revealed finally revealed themselves. Seem they are desperate enough to reveal themselves. "Blond woman said.

"You're sure they are one of them?" Women with short brown hair who were standing on the opposite rooftop asked.

Sophia's eye gloved again:" Without a doubt Isabel, but only one of them is possessed, rest two are just his human servants, yet this one is strongest of his kind I have seen."

Isabel's hand ignited in flames and she pointed it downwards, but Sophia lifted her hand and commanded to stop:" I will take care of him myself, I grow tired by these humans they send against us, and I need some fun. Isabel, make it so no one can leave this place."

Isabel bowed her head down and placed her hand back in praying position after what walls of flame rose in each of the street that were leading out of square cutting off any way of retreating.

"Alma" Sophia turned towards closest of her comrades and commanded:"take care of those two. Rest of you continue to maintain barrier."

Rest of the five figures bowed their heads down as before and started to concentrate. One of the guard that was standing behind Marcus suddenly unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into his comrade and instantly tried to stab Marcus in the back, but before he could Captain dodged it and grabbed guard by his neck with one arm and lifted him above the ground. His eyes glowed red as face of the guard turned pale and his life energy left his body. As his body turned limp, Marcus threw him against the wall leaving brick wall noticeably damaged.

"Excellent work Alma" Sophia laughed and applauded as large, blue spectral wing appeared behind her back and she jumped of the roof. Yard from the ground she opened her wings and she softly landed on her feet and wing disappeared.

"So demon, you finally got courage to come forth yourself, or is it simply you attack us out of desperation?" She mocked her adversary.

"Demon? At least I am not someone's lapdog." Marcus angered by name she referred him by." Do you think you can just destroy anyone who stands in your and your master's way?"

"Divine will is absolute" She answered calmly.

"Divine, God? Don't make me laugh. He's just a pathetic human, just like you and rest of your pathetic race." Marcus answered in disgust:" Just like ones you kill now to get to us, stop deluding yourself that you are higher breed just because you are gifted with power." He said and sword that he was holding started to glow red.

"This is pointless demon, lets get this over with, I haven't gotten decent opponent in a long while. You can at least amuse me" Sophia said as she summoned several wisp like creatures that started to float around her and created lightning like streams around her arms.

"Your power has made you arrogant" Captain said and summoned blue flame on his left hand and tossed it towards Sophia. But she easily dodged it. Several more balls of blue flame flew towards her, but only one that would hit her was instantly consumed by wisps that guarded her.

"This is fun" she shouted as she dodged last ball.

Sophia opened her arms and shouted:"Quintessence"

Lightning like streams extended from her opened arms enveloping area, enveloping several swords and spears that were discarded nearby. They became agitated and started gathering in her open arms, pointing at her foe.

I could only watch as my brother in arms was fighting such powerful foe. Those weapons, charged with such energy, even one hit in vital spot of our shells meant doom for us. Without a doubt Marcus knew it as well.

Sophia focused her eyes on Marcrus, while he stepped few feet back and stepped over guard that was accompanying him minutes ago. She concentrated and closed her arms, sending nearly dozen of blades flying towards captain, but before they could reach their target, their path was stopped by hitting corpse of the guard. Grin appeared on Sophia's faces as she saw how her enemy countered such attack. Corpse was standing between Sophia and Marcus, while Marcus was holding his left hand outstretched, channelling his power to animate his former servant.

She clapped her hands:"Excellent, such fun, most of your kind would be dead by now."

Marcus opened his left hand letting impaled guard fall to the ground, and threw his glowing weapon towards blond haired woman. She easily dodged it, but moment it flew near her Marcus made small gesture with his right hand and energy that was coursing through blade was released, enveloping Sophia with the same red glow. Moments later he made several more gestures with his hand and chanted several words:" belaros amir faralos". Energy glow that was enveloping Sophia gathered on her neck region and she fell on one of her knees gasping for air.

"You see, power that you posses has made you arrogant, you think you can just kill everyone who opposes you." Marcus said with cold tone:" And now it will be first step for your downfall."

Sophia gasped for air and reached hand against her foe, but she couldn't summon her power, energy that was coursing around her prevented it. Spectral wings appeared on her back, but she couldn't open them. Two blue flames appeared on Marcus's palms and he prepared to throw them against his enemy, but before he did, he noticed glowing runes appearing on both of her hands and forehead. Moment later huge amount of energy blasted from her body, leaving all three runes, burned scars in their stead and consuming energy that was enveloping her and flames that Marcus was holding on his palms. She stood up and spread her wings, while Marcus summoned another pair of flames on his hands.

"Time to finish this" she said and concentrated her sight on Marcus, while he threw another ball of flames towards her, but before they could reach her, she disappeared in a flash of light and appeared right in front of Marcus. She grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the ground.

For a moment I hoped that he could win but as I watched what she did I couldn't believe my eyes. Dispelling such amount of energy with just three sigils, but most of all it surprised that she managed to teleport herself even under the barrier. It is supposed to be impossible; borders between planes that are used to teleport are so thick under the barrier that it would require simply enormous amount of energy. That was something else, not a simple teleportation. Then it hit me, she simply managed to "awaken" her body to her power and became one with it, thus simply moving by lighting like speed. As much as I knew about it, they couldn't retain free will while under it, but it seemed that she only awakened herself for split second. Her control over her element was simply remarkable.

Sophia was pinning Marcus to the ground by keeping her right arm on his neck. He tried to lift his arm but before he could she enveloped him with her wings and lighting like streams appeared between them dispelling any energy he tried to muster, and pinning his hand to the ground in convulsions.

"Its over demon, you have lost and your kind will cease to exist in this world in just a few moments"

"Go to hell, Jailor" Marcus spat angrily,:" your nothing more than a tool, and reign of your master will fall even if it takes us thousand of years."

"Hell?" She laughed: "It is you who is going back to the pit you crawled from, demon"

She placed other hand on his chest and released huge amount of energy in a huge flash of light. When blinding light ceased there wasn't even traces of his body. Sophia stood up and her sisters in arms ceased her concentration and one of them asked:" Are you okay sister?"

"I am fine Theresa." She answered and scars that were on her forehead and arms closed as thought they were never there: "Though this one gave me quit a challenge"

She summoned her wings and flew up on the roof. She lifted her head up as thought she sensed something. She was looking right at me and I could perfectly see her eyes, although I knew that she can't see me. She reached hand against me and released lighting bolts at me. Glass mirror that I was looking through shattered and I felt backlash from energy I used for scrying.

* * *

Will opened her eyes and awakened from her dream.

"Another dream" She wiped her forehead from sweat. She knew it was more than just that. One she had before was more chaotic and, but one she had now - there was no mistake, It was more than dream, it was memories of the creature she was carrying. She slid back on the chair she was sitting on, watching the ceiling of the cave, rethinking dream she just had. Group of warriors she saw, they were like guardians, but only different. She had to know more but she didn't have any means to do so. As much as she didn't want to talk with Hallinor, she knew she was right when Hallinor said that she is only one who can help her and now she needed former fire guardian to know more about what she saw. Will closed her eyes to wait when Halinor will contact her.

Soon she heard voice in her head:"Will?"

"Yes Hallinor"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better" Will answerd, in fact it was first time in few days she awakened without that sense of void inside her, craving for more power. Did her body started to adapt or was it Irmas power that substituted her own. She wasn't sure.

"Good, seems your body starts to adapt to the severing from the auramere"

"Hallinor" Will interrupted her. Although she would rather not speak with her, she tried to be polite and not hold grudge for what happened before.

"Yes Will?"

"I had another dream, I saw group of female warriors there, do you ever heard name Sophia"

"Sophia? Like guardian Sophia?"

"I don't know possibly"

"Maybe .For past few days I went through Kandrakar archives and "mages" old recordings. Name Sophia appears several times. Although I didn't paid much attention to it at that time In Nerissas notes that name appears several times, although she gathered notes on many generations of guardians that came before us, but that name appeared more than others. Basically she was heart bearer around thousand years ago; around at year 1032 A.D she became leader of group of five guardians. As for herself she had many titles, amongst them Sophia the saint, Sophia of the divine wrath, Sophia the redeemer and many others. She led group of four other guardians that each had been named after the saint. She died at age thirty from unspecified reasons, but it's noted that she died as a guardian, most likely in battle"

"I don't understand, what I saw, they didn't act as guardians. They ruthlessly exterminated city."

"I just told what I know, but there is much we don't know, also what you saw might not be true. Weapon of our enemies is deception, and then perhaps they want you to start to doubt I your cause. But as I said before, I have studied history of the Kandrakar for half of my life, and there is no single mention of creatures you spoke of. I have no idea what's going on myself"

**TBC**

A.N Although initially it was suposed to be short part of larger chapter, I decided that this dream part should be explored more than just in a few words, so apologies if I someone expected expanding of current story line, but it will be coming (hopefully) soon.


	8. Fallen angel and devil

A/N As always thanks everyone who reviewed and supported me on writing this.

**Chapter**** 8. Fallen angel and devil.**

"What was going on? Everything is so messed up. Nothing I saw so far makes any sense." Will watched caves ceiling as she was fighting with her thoughts. Small insight on warriors personalities that Hallinor revealed didn't made anything more clear, but one thing was, acts against her wasn't random actions, but rather part of the elaborate plan who's both purpose and prime movers was still covered by darkness.

"But what purpose they had? Would they wanted me or rest of the guardians dead, with councils resources I would be dead by now, and there would be no need for any of this charade. Was I their target?" Will tried to put pieces of what she knew together. She opened her diary and tore blank page out of it and picked up her pen. Will quickly drew five letters that symbolized her and her team, putting W on the left side of page and rest of them in the middle. Opposite side of her she wrote "council" and "?" behind them. Still it made little sense, other than that force behind council was targeting her. Former guardian thought about other powers that could possibly be involved in this equation, regents of Earth, heart of Earth, Light of Meridian. She drew several more figures on page Hallinor, Matt, Elyon, Regents, Lillian, Caleb and drew lines that connected them. Like spider in a web Cornelia was standing in the middle of it all, Elyon, Caleb, Lillian and regents that were sworn to protect her. There was no mistake, Cornelia wasn't random target chosen to perform this grim task, rather it was expertly calculated move, and her death effectively alienated every possible ally from her.

From Irma's mad rambling she understood how her agenda was positioned to her friends. To them she was power hungry madman, whose purpose was to get power at any cost. Threat that she now presented to Lillian, effectively alienated her from Matt and fact that she killed Elyons closest friend, would make meeting with her unpredictable at best.

Will tried to keep her mind clean, but somehow after she took her friends power, she felt slight tendency to become annoyed much faster than before. While she knew about possibility of feeding on other beings power for long time yet she never gave much thought why forces of good almost never use it, apart from fact that it's immoral, was her current condition because of that or stress was finally getting to her, she wasn't sure.

More she thought about what she should do, more she understood that despite Hallinors warnings she can't simply stay put and wait. If such powerful forces are involved, then finding her hideout was only matter of time, even if she severed herself from the Heart to prevent her immediate exposure. To win, she have to turn the tables on her foes, but for that her powers, even with the portion she siphoned form water guardian, it wasn't nearly enough. Even though she already faced two of her enemies and defeated them, assaulting something like Fortress of Kabdracar sounded mad to even to her. Of course she have seen Nerissa attacking it and even more she was defending it at that time, but she was bearing Heart of Meridian and planed this attack for nearly third of her life. To make attack of her own she needed more power or allies, and despite fact that she didn't had so much time as her predecessor, Will knew that apart from guardians, Kandracar didn't had many forces. Still she was unsure about extent of Oracles own power, but Will was determined to take that risk.

Not only fact that both hearts that she knew about were beyond Will's reach, and she didn't possessed means to take either of them, but more than that, last words uttered by her dying friend still haunted her, and while she didn't actually agreed to honor her last request, Will meant to honor it. To get what she needed, former guardian could only think one place which would contain number of creatures capable of magic, deep below Meridian lied place where was imprisoned number of prisoners who were loyal to Phobos regime. And while place was magically warded to prevent escape, its guards were only regular humans, not gifted by the art of magic as she was, thus they would prove only to be mere inconvenience even to her diminished power.

"It must end tonight" Will thought at herself and stood from her chair. :"Without doubt they know that I have lost hearts power, thus they must expect me to hide, and it may be only card I hold against them."

Will stretched both her hands out and concentrated to create rift that would allow her to pass to Meridian. Without direct mastery over the Heart of Kandrakar it certainly wasn't as easy as simple teleportation spell, but several minutes' later effort paid off, bluish glowing ring that would allow passage to another now world stood in front of her. Sweat was dipping from her forehead and she felt somewhat exhausted as she sat back on her chair for moment. She looked down at herself catching herself on a though that her earth clothes don't fit in Meridian, even more after she left her coat to cover knocked out Irma. Will threw her look at "mages" belongings, apart from various trinkets and books it also contained dusty, old brown robes that she often wore under the guise of mage. She took clothes and tried them on, and while sleeves were little longer than she would need, they fitted quite nicely.

Will now stood before portal she created minutes ago, and while she had made dozens of them in her life, she wasn't sure if this one would work properly, since it was created by her own power, and as such it might be unstable. She covered her head with hood, took deep breath and moved arm through the portal. Feeling usual warmth she stepped through it, and felt blinding light flashing before her eyes. When light ceased she found herself standing in the outskirts of Meridians capital. Meridians sky was already starting to become dark and sun was setting down.

Meridian, she hadn't visited it for at least half a year and she hoped that her comeback here would be under much pleasant conditions, still it couldn't be helped. Luckily she emerged in almost exact place she wanted to, just less than hundred yards away was located one of the entrances to the infinite city, where deep below rebels kept their imprisoned foes.

Portal behind Will's back disappeared and she started to move, searching for entrance. She hadn't been there for past four years, and hopefully she could only hope to find her objective in the maze below. After half an hour of circling around the endless hallways, she finally found right passageway. She doesn't encounter any people in them, but without doubt, the cell block will be guarded tightly, and to tell truth Will knew that she hadn't given much thought about the way she will be bypassing them. She bowed her head down for hood to obscure her face and slowly moved to the gates.

She made slight look forward, noticing three figures guarding gates, one of them was Vathek, while two other were guards armed with halberds, and she didn't recognized latter two. Without doubt guards at gates weren't only ones that guarded prison block. Asides from guards, Will knew that if things go badly, guards will raise alarm that would summon half of queen's forces in a matter of minutes. That meant that once she will reveal herself, she will have to act quickly.

Former guardian slowly approached gate with bowed head, when she heard guards crossing their weapons and on of them shouting at her:"Halt, who goes there"

Vathek stepped forward to confront figure dressed in robes:"Who are you, this place is off limits to civilians"

"I need you to let me pass Vathek" she answered.

Hearing Wills voice he noticeably startled. :"Will? , why are you here? Queens's orders, no one is allowed to pass, also I have orders to restrain you and deliver to the queen Elyon"

Will lifted her head revealing her face and pale hair and slowly placed her right arm behind her back:" And do you intend to obey them?"

"I have sworn loyalty to her; I have no other choice but to obey."

Will summoned slight lightning charge on fingertips:" You know as well as I do that you don't have chance against me, and I have no intention to fight you"

"Guardian you know that.."

"Vathek, just leave this place without a word and pretend I was never here, situation I am in at the moment, leaves me with little choice but to go on"

"I still must ask you to stand down and surrender and I will escort you to the queen Guardian" He said and made slight wave at two guards that were standing behind him as they both pointed weapons towards Will.

"Vathek, you leave me with no choice" Will answered as she took step backwards. She bit he lower lip in hesitation and stretched out her fingers. She closed her eyes and whipped her right hand against guards, causing it to cast out blinding flash of light that instantly enveloped all three of her adversaries. All three of them instantly fell to the ground, shaking in convulsions.

"I am sorry Vathek" Will said as she stepped over her defeated foes and stepped inside cell block.

Eyes of every prisoner were now tied to the person who just now stepped in through the gates, and some of them even started to cheer for the intruder. Miranda was standing close to the bars in her human form, it seemed that even after all those years time had no effect on her human form, and she was keeping her hands behind her back with a vague smile noticeable on her lips. Several guards, who were guarding interior of the room, grabbed their weapons, but before they could close to interloper their weapons became energized and left their hands pointing at their previous owners.

"Everyone, leave this place. Now!" Will shouted and pointed towards exit. Seeing as little option they have left, they quickly ran away.

When last guard left the room, Will turned around and touched mechanism that controlled portcullis silently invoked her power, causing gate to slam shut and become enveloped in lighting streams. She turned and lowered her hood from her head revealing her scarred eye and silver hair. Former guardian slowly turned around and started to walk over the bridge towards central cell. Resident of it instantly moved his attention to her, noticing her identity and started to laugh while every other prisoner watched with curiosity at the attacker.

"So the prodigal leader of fairies came here" Silver haired man mocked Will as she slowly approached. Will looked around and uncomfortable feeling overtook her. Half inmates that resided here she delivered here herself. Miranda, Cedric, Frost and many others, they were persons who were labeled as enemies of Meridian, and perhaps if it wouldn't be ruled by so merciful person they shouldn't be even alive, although being imprisoned in single cells without chance to ever leave probably wasn't much better fate. Will shrugged at the single thought about being labelled as enemy of this world and being added to them.

"So your masters don't need you anymore? Have your purpose for their schemes have finally ran its course, or did you finally decided to drop leash they are holding you to." He laughed and was looking right in Wills eyes as she approached, while maintaining her silence.

"So let me ask you this Guardian, why did you come here, do you seek my council or are you desperate enough to seek help here?" Phobos asked with faked curiosity.

Will felt her blood starting to boil from his words, but she tried to retain her calm demeanor. She continued to walk forward as she heard sound of horn in the distance, someone already sounded alarm. It was now only a matter of time now, before additional soldiers of Meridians army will come after her, she had to act quickly.

"So you know about situation I am in" Will finally broke her silence.

"Even as I sit here, I still know everything Guardian. There are a lot of people who shorten my time by telling me of outside world; my sister is hungering for your blood, isn't it so? You killed her precious friend if I am correct? Now tell me Heartbearer, what it felt to murder another guardian" He laughed as he knew that he managed to press right strings in Will's soul to make her angry.

"You!» Will snapped and with single step, jumped to his cell and tried to hit him with her hand, but he jumped backwards thus avoiding Will's punch.

"Aren't we angry today" He laughed and continued:"Fact that you came here for whatever purpose, it means you are desperate, aren't you? When our beloved queen will finally get to you she will either execute you on the spot with her own hands, or you will join us in here. After all we are of the same blood, and even if she maintains her mask of the saint and innocent, deep down she isn't different from me. Maybe you can ask her favour for old time's sake, maybe she will give you nice cell near me, that way we could catch up on old time when we were against each other and shorten eternity we have will have to spend here, we have lot more in common than you think"

"Do you think that by mocking me you will achieve anything Phobos?" Will tried to regain her senses and calmed down.

"No, not really, but as you see my options for entertainments is quite limited here, not even my only blood relative visits me here, she thinks that once she forgets about me I will cease to exists and her hands will be clean" He calmly answered and took step forward: "That aside the fact that you came here, it means you are looking for allies and power, perhaps we can find a way to help each other"

"I am listening" Will answered and stood closer to lightning like bars of the cell.

"You help me get out of this pit and reclaim my power from our dear queen, and I will share power with you to fight your masters, and also you will be granted asylum in this world from your former friends. As no doubt you are aware, it is within my powers to reclaim that power that is rightfully mine."

"And what would prevent you from disposing from me after I would be no longer useful, o prince of meridian" Will answered in slightly mocking tone.

"I can swear on Meridians power, once it would be mine, you would be safe from me"

"You see Phobos, I am not sure how things are done in your world, however back on the Earth we have a proverb, fool me once, and fool me twice…. well it doesn't matter, fact is that you don't exactly instil trust into me. Already once I asked your help, but as predicted you betrayed me in the very moment you didn't needed us anymore, asides from that I have no intention of endangering or going against queen Elyon. Besides I have no intention in associating myself with garbage like you" Will calmly answered.

"Then why have you come here?"

"Because you carry something I need"

"And that would be?"

"Quintessence!" Will uttered as Phoboses body was slammed against bars and before he could fall to the ground Will grabbed him by his neck. While his cell was covered in dim light, at this range she could see even smallest features on his face; his eyes were empty from concussion he just received. She looked around noticing dozens of pairs of eyes focusing at her, some of the prisoners that were formerly commanders in Phboses army, watched Wills actions in horror. When she directed her attention back to Phobos, Will took deep look in his eyes, and to her shock she noticed that resemblance between her, Phobos, and former keeper of the Heart wasn't only in her actions but now also in her appearance. Since her defection, her hair gradually lost their colour, turning pale, hardening this resemblance. Dread overtook her body and she shrugged, and tried to suppress any thought that could sway her away from her original intention.

Will concentrated power in her hands and tried to synchronize her life force with her victims, once she felt presence of another life force she started to consume it. Once it entered her body, she felt influx of power unlike anything before, amount of power she felt was unlike that of Irmas or woman's she consumed days ago, but more than that feeling she experienced from that power was also unlike anything she had felt before. While power vitalized her, she felt that absorbed power makes her mind intoxicated, and while she hadn't ever consumed alcohol enough to become drunk before, she now experienced her mind becoming clouded like she would have drunk several bottles of alcohol.

Some of the scars that covered her left arm and eye instantly closed, but last remaining traces of her red hair turned pale. Feeling grip of control over her own actions slipping from her, she tried to release Phobos from her grip, but compulsion to keep her hold was simply too great. Unable to stop, she let her newfound power course freely through her body. Soon she felt complete loss of control over her emotions, as she couldn't hold them back, much to shock of almost every other inmate, she started to hysterically laugh while holding prince by his neck.

Moments later she heard thunder like sound behind her back, and she tried to clear her mind at least for a moment. Gate that Will had sealed when she entered room, melted down in an instant, revealing person in almost completely black dress and long, blond hair. Will hoped avoid this person but even in her intoxicated state she understood that to leave; she would have to go past her. Her mind instantly became clear and she forced herself to stop laughing and threw motionless body to back of the cell. Will could see genuine horror on her face from her actions and appearance. Rebellious guardian stood up, wiped her forehead from sweat, and turned around to face queen of this world.

TBC


	9. Friendship, duty, vengeance

**A/N Really for some reason each chapter takes longer to write than one before, even though it should be contrary, on top of that last month was filled with all sorts of inconvenient events I wont bother readers with but that really was pain to deal with and they in no way helped to write this story. As always I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, also I would like to remind that people shouldn't be afraid to say their criticism of story if they want to.**

**Chapter 9. Duty, friendship, vengeance.**

Beep, then another one. Taranee's eyes were dully boring into the machine that displayed Irma's pulse and other vital parameters, as she stood against the wall with her back, nervously tapping glass of her wristwatch. Irma's parents were sitting right next to their unconscious daughter, and while Tom was calmly holding her hand, mother of water guardian was almost crushed by her condition, still she tried to maintain cool demeanor, yet one could see that her eyes are shedding barely noticeable tears.

"Once again another one of us, is hurt because of our second life, and for what? Should that be really our enemy then at least I would know she fell to fight for out cause, and yet as foolish as it is we are torn apart because she turned on us " Taranee was fighting her thought as she were examining her lying almost unnoticeable streak of pale hair was now visible amongst her brown hair.

"Why did you do that Will? Did you really couldn't resist it, or was there something more, would I not seen that with almost my eyes of my own I wouldn't ever believe in that. And now you harmed another one of us.. " Taranees trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by young women that entered hospital's room.

"Good day Mr and Mrs Lair, Hi Tar" she greeted everyone inside room and approached bed where her hurt friend lied. She carefully placed flowers that she brought with her into the vase and stared at Irma.

Tom answered her acknowledged her greeting with "good day" while Anna only nodded her head to greet the guest.

"How is she? Is it serious?" Long haired girl asked nervously.

"Doctors said she have slipped into coma" Taranee started and approached her friend :"But they said her condition is stable and it seems to be not life threatening"

"Whats with her?" She asked again nervously.

"Doctors cant say for sure" Tom answered "At first doctors thought its drugs or alcohol, but intoxication tests came back negative."

"Tom!" Anna exclaimed at her husband :"She would never take any of that, we taught her better than that"

"I know my dear, calm down" he tried to soothe his wife.

"So... They don't know?" Hay Lin asked again.

"Well they can only guess now, until more results of analysis comes back anyway, after we told them that she suffered heavy loss lately, they mentioned it could be because she couldn't handle stress. Kind of mental breakdown, but those are only speculations. Tell me girls, when you saw her last time, did she acted strange or anything?"

Taranee was afraid and yet she knew that Irma's father will eventually start to question them as his cop and fathers instincts would drive him to. And while question seemed innocent enough, fire guardian couldn't shake the feeling that underneath seemingly ordinary question hid some ulterior motive, more than one to know what happened to his daughter.

"Irma, she.." Hay Lin wanted to start but Tarenee interrupted her.

"Well Mr Lair, like we all she took really hard passing of Cornelia and missing of Wilma, she was quite depressed and she partially skipped lessons for past week, but it didn't seemed she would do something stupid or anything," She answered and put her hand on Hay Lins shoulder and concentrated on her powers. It was as she thought, Hay Lins exterior although it was noticeably upset, it was mere ruse , inside she was a mess and Taranee had to admire that she had strength to maintain such face despite such inner turmoil and while she believed she wouldn't tell Irma's father anything that could jeopardize their secret, she still was afraid that under pressure she could crack and unintentionally say something unwanted.

Toms eyes fixated on Hay Lin, and he was going to ask something, but before he could do that, fire guardian asked question she knew she will hate herself for asking, yet she knew that it would help her change topic of this conversation:" Mr Lair, I wanted to ask you, Is there any news on Will. Its been like two weeks since shes missing, has there been any progress in the search for her?"

"Taranee, I know she was your close friend and we put a lot of effort in finding her, but... but there isn't really any news. For several days divers searched Heatherfield's lake but they didn't found anything. We have been receiving several reports of people saying they seen similar person, but they turned out false alarms like in most of such cases. I really hope she would turn out well b... " Tom interrupted himself as he didn't had heart to tell his daughters friends grim numbers of statistic that considering time spent and conditions of such event it would most likely mean that their friend is no longer amongst the living. Despite this, Taranee knew those cold numbers no worse than cop that stood before her, but more than that she knew that Will Vandom is not affected by this statistic, however she was not sure if it wouldn't be better if she would be really amongst the people that are missing.

Tom was visibly distracted by question asked by Taranee, but years of experience of his job couldn't distract him for long. Taranee still felt her oriental friends chaotic emotion and she saw that its matter of time before policeman would resume his subtle interrogation.

"Hay-Li. Play along" she heard telepathic voice in her head. She wanted to ask what she meant by that, but before she could, air guardian felt light hit below her ribs in her stomach, that was caused by her friends elbow. While it wasn't too painful she succumbed to unexpected hit and coughed several times as her face turned paler.

"You all right Hay-Lin?, You look unwell, let me help you to the bathroom" Taranee asked with worried voice.

Hay-Lin nodded her head in approval and placed her hand around Taranee's shoulder as she was leading her out of the room.

"You strain yourself too much Hay-li," Taranee was calming down her friend as she looked back on Irma's father who was giving barely noticeable glare to the two girls.

"What was that all about T?"Long haired guardian asked her friend, when they finally reached bathroom. Taranee looked around, ensuring that they are alone, and took of her glasses. Her nature as guardian over time augmented her body, slowly erasing gap between her regular human form and her guardian one and with that her eye sight was mended to almost perfect. And while regular glasses would be useless for her, she wore glasses simply because she was so used to them, and while she felt foolish about it, she felt vulnerable without them She cleaned drips of sweat from lenses with edge of her shirt and splashed water on her face from the sink.

Taranee sighed and started:"Hay Lin first calm down, I know you feel upset right now, about Irma, Will, Cornelia and all. I can feel your emotion even without trying to."

"I am trying T, its so hard"She almost started to cry and sat against the wall. Fire guardian bit her lower lip, it was hard for her to see another of her friend suffer and last one remaining of guardian at that. She leaned down to her friend and cleaned her eyes wit handkerchief and placed arm around her shoulder.

"I know, it is." Fire guardian answered and placed both hands on her friends shoulders and forced smile on her face in hopes to cheer her up. She slowly answered with same expression of face and tried to pull herself together.

"Why did you took me away from Irma ?"She asked after moment of silence.

"Irma's dad, I think he suspects more than seems, hes cop after all, questions he asked... it seemed he suspects that we know more than we tell, I was kinda afraid that you could crack in such upset state"

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Tarenee, I think he's just worried about Irma"

"Maybe, but I couldn't shake that feeling, and he has every right to be suspicious. Don;t take me wrong HayLi, but Irma wasn't really subtle with her powers, and when three of us gets hurt in such short time and mysterious circumstances, that would make anybody suspicious. We already are walking thin line of not exposing ourselves to police or anyone else for that matter. And I have seen Irma's father before being suspicious of her, as thought he knows she hides something"

"What happens now T, with Will, with Irma,with us? Will Irma be alright" she asked nervously.

"Irma will be fine, if she got her life force drained out of her body she will be fine in couple days. I have been on receiving end of that before, its nothing pleasant, but shes strong enough to recover in day or two. I am more worried how she gonna live with everything that happened. You know? Mentally. I am worried about her, and to tell truth about you too"

"What do you mean? You think she will go nuts, insane?"

"Listen Hay, I know you both are really close, but promise you wont get mad for what will tell you now."

Hay-Lin hesitated few moments in silence as she wasn't sure what possibly could her friend could tell her to upset her: " Of course T"

Taranee cleared her throat and started:" You remember two weeks ago, you know when Irma told us those horrible things Will did to Cornelia, I couldn't believe that, not for a second, I know I promised to never do so, but I red her mind that day. She really saw all those horrible things, but apart from that she herself took that really bad, I sensed deep hatred inside her mind, she in her mind promised to protect Cornelias little sister as it would be her own. I knew I should have picked up that sooner, but to tell truth I was afraid to admit that I red her mind"

"I understand T, perhaps I would do same, to tell truth I don't know how you could keep yourself from abusing that power all thees years. Are you sure Will did that, you know... to Irma?"

"At first I was unsure also, but I spoke to acquaintance of my mum that works here, she told me that Irma was brought in here from cemetery after anonymous tip to 911, but whats more when medics found her she was covered by pink coat, just like one Will used to wear."

"Why would she do that, after she do all those horrible things, why should she do something like that?"

"Don't know,maybe guilt,maybe she sending us message she's back, maybe its a challenge any way we need to find her and as fast as possible before she does any more harm."

"And then what? Turn her over to Oracle so he locks her up like he did with Nerissa?" Hay Lin asked with noticeable sadness in her voice.

Taranee sighed, despite her unofficial role as leader of two remaining guardians she didn't have answer to that question. She was torn apart by various feelings, part of her simply refused to believe in anything that have happened, another facet of her mind as much as she tried to deny that to herself that she felt hatred for their for former leader and wanted her to receive retribution for everything she done , yet another part acknowledged her wrongdoings yet she wanted to return everything to way it was before .:"I.. I am not sure, I want to see her myself before we do anything, even if she did all those horrible things, I want to hear what she has to say for herself, we owe her at least that much"

"But we will have to turn her over to the Oracle eventually, don't we?"

"Perhaps, but maybe he can really help her, you know maybe she ,unlike Nerissa, can overcome it, I don't know, we can only hope for the best. Beings on Kandracar are tens if not more times older than us, they have seen thing we couldn't even imagine. Perhaps they can really help her, maybe Nerissa simply was beyond redemption, but if Will is as well then … then there is nothing we can do, and stopping her is only thing we can do for Will we knew. In our place old Will would do same, even if it meant hard decision." Taranee answered and sighed, despite her calm looks in her heart she was unsure if she was doing right thing.

"And what do we now, how do you suppose we find her, even if she started to move?"

"Kandracars diviners cant locate her they said she somehow manages to mask her presence,he mentioned that it would require great deal of preparation to be able mask ones presence to such extent, but perhaps someone with mastery over the Heart would be able to find her"

"Your thinking of Regents of the Earth, Matt?"

"No, I would rather avoid involving them, specially Matt, for as long as possible"

"Why is that?, he would give all to help Will.."

"Exactly, it may cloud his judgment once something involving Will comes to pass, more than that if what Irma told is truth then to "them" Will is liability, and I don't intend to test Matt's loyalty to his friends or duty. No one should ever be forced to make such choice."

"Then what do you propose?"

"One of us should go to Meridian and meet Elyon, and ask her to help us locate Will, I know that she may take Cornelia's passing harder than we all, but shes our best bet to locate her, and to talk frankly, she owes us favor or two."

"Taranee!"

"If there would be options I wouldn't involve her or anyone else for that matter, but now we must use what we can, Hay for Will's sake I ask you to go to Meridian and talk with her"

"But Irma?"

"I will stay with her, and I will contact you if there is any change in her condition. I promise."

Hay-Lin reluctantly stood up and wiped her eyes:"OK Taranee, I entrust Irma to you then"

* * *

Elyon was sitting on top of her throne, keeping her elbow against side of throne and fixating her head against her hand, as though locked in thoughts, brooding. She dully looked forward, but her mind was occupied far away from here. As in dull lesson in school she was nearly ignoring her adviser who was reporting on the state of her peoples welfare and other domestic topics. And while he knew that young queen is not listening to him he continued his speech as he knew that even though queen is not emotionally capable of hearing him, there was person that had taken burden of reigning upon himself in this, so dire for queen, time. To right of her throne stood person, only slightly older than queen herself, with untypically simple clothing for someone who would take such a high standing - long leather jacket, clothing more suited for battlefield rather than queens court and bright,shining glass talisman on his neck that served as prison for one of his most relentless enemy that also happened to be his mother, stood her closest adviser. Despite fact that he shared same grief as queen, he knew that someone must lead affairs in kingdom, even after such personal loss and allowing his emotions run unchecked was luxury Meridian couldn't afford .

During his speech only Caleb noticed that figure of young woman slowly entered throne room. Moment Hay-Lin crossed threshold, Hay Lin shrugged. Room was decorated in same way it always was, vines and autumn yellow leaves that enveloped every wall of the room, but this time something was different. Unlike last time she visited her friend, room emitted sinister cold rather than usual warmth. Leaves that covered wall, was yellow as in early fall, but some of them was noticeably become black and wither. In center of room she saw, both source of overwhelming magic and its corruption that enveloped whole room. Young queen sat oblivious to the visitor, and Hay Lin could see that unlike her usual cheerful exterior, she was wearing deep black dress and only silvery crown stood out from her depressive outfit and under her eyes were noticeable, bluish rings, that were testament to the fact that sleep and dreams couldn't grant Elyon much needed respite from thoughts that plagued her mind.

Caleb noticing visitor, leaned close to queen and whispered to her. Her reaction was almost instant as she changed her poses on her throne, and focused her sight first on Caleb and then on visitor. She silently whispered to Caleb and he took step forward:"Thank you for your report Arandiel, however we will have to finish this at some later time."

"Yes my lord" He slightly bowed down and threw his sight at air guardian as he was leaving throne room.

Elyon looked around and waved two of her servants to leave, they quickly bowed toward their queen, and left. Caleb turned his attention to Hay Lin:"Glad to see you Hay, what brings you here? Is there any new on Earth?"

"It seems to be so, that's why I am here, I need Elyon's help"

"What happened? I would like to help, but Elyon..."

"That's okay Caleb" Elyon interrupted him, knowing that he will try to protect her from any stressful news that Hay Lin would like to deliver.:"How are you Hay Lin? What news do you bring?"

As Elyon snapped out of her brooding state, dread that filled room almost and corrupting magical aura that queen emitted faded almost instantly. Hay Lin shrugged as she felt aura of room change and at thought of her friends power:"Its Will … she, she have started to act, but we have no means to find her. Without a Heart of out own we have no means to find her, Kandracars diviners are powerless to help and we need to find her before she does any more harm"

By hearing Will's name Elyon became noticeably agitated, and she cleared her eyes.:" Will, where is she? "

Elyon wanted to ask something more, but she was interrupted by sound of opening doors, as captain of guards, along with two soldiers walked inside. He knelt down and reported:"Lady Elyon, prison block underneath infinite city is under attack. Soldiers report of single assailant with magical powers. She sealed herself inside prison block, and soldiers are waiting outside, but gates seem to be sealed magically."

"Will, its her, we need to go there" Hay Lin whispered to herself.

"I am going there" Caleb exclaimed. He wanted to take step forward, queen placed hand in his way.

"No Caleb, you are staying here." She interrupted him and stood up.

"But El.., my lady, I cant let you go there."

"That is for me to decide, your sword Caleb, give it to me" She said and stretched her hand against Caleb, waiting for him to give her his sword. He reluctantly unstrapped his sword from his belt and gave it to his queen.

"I ask that you reconsider, you are in no condition to go there and it's too dangerous"

"No, someone needs to stay here, also she may be after your mother so you will have to stay here"She said as she pointed at his necklace. Caleb wanted to continue arguing, but understood that Elyon both have point and she is stubborn enough to not reconsider.

"Raythor" She addressed captain:"I will go there personally, Raythor you are coming with me"

"I want to come too" Hay Lin interrupted.

Elyon slightly hesitated, but understood that she cant deny her friend to come along:"Okay Hay, you are coming too"

Elyon placed her palms together, closed her eyes and concentrated. When they opened them they stood deep below the ground, just less than hundred yards away from now sealed prison.

"Raythor tell every guard to stand down and return to the castle"

"My lady? You cant be serious, you cant go in alone"

"Raythor, my orders aren't up for discussion. Tell everyone here to leave, I don't want more people to get hurt as already as it is."

"It will be done my lady" He bowed down and left towards guards to give them orders, leaving both Elyon and Hay Lin alone.

"Will, what do you meant she started to act?" Elyon asked once her captain left.

"Nothing much, I will tell you afterward" long haired guardian answered.

"HayLi, what did she do?!"

"Well,promise you wont be upset, but the thing is that we think she attacked Irma, but dont worry she'll be fine."

"Why didn't you told me sooner!?"Elyon exclaimed

"I I.. thought you would..."

"Never-mind Hay, I understand, sorry I lashed out at you. Just past week I am really nervous because of this"She apologized.

"Why did you forbid Caleb to come with us Ely?" air guardian asked, breaking silence that was in air after Elyons outburst, with hint of fear from her.

"I dont want him to face someone that killed his loved one. Once challenged he would be torn between his duty to obey me and drive for vengeance, I dont want to see him making this choice, also if I cant be sure of actions he would take I cant take him with me. As thus I must make every choice here myself"

"And unlike him, do you trust me?" Hay Lin asked little startled.

"What do you intend to do when you find her Hay" Elyon asked, thus moving topic of conversation to slightly different theme."

"I don't know yet, not sure, but you didn't answered my question Ely"

Elyon looked around and saw that most of guards left already and Raythor is approaching her. She lifted her hand ordering him to stay still for now, while she talks with her friend.:" Hay, I lost one of my dearest friends because of her, I cant allow that to happen again. Its not that I dont trust you, but your loyalties lie in Kandracar, and even if you want it to be different I cant allow you to have Will."

"What are you talking about?" Hay Lin somewhat felt it was mistake to come here, but considering Will is here already it perhaps was better than nothing.

"Let me put it that way. This is my world, my land, and thus she is my prisoner, Kandracar has no rights here. And as long as shes here and as long as I can help it she wont go with you to Kandracar." Elyon knew that even though Kandracar formally didn't had affairs in her kingdom, their influence was noticeable, after all because of them she was able to ascend to throne and survive her brother's plot. Going against them, would mean putting to risk her people, she understood that it was rather selfish, but her determination was firm to defy any force that would stand in her way.

"I don't understand Ely..."

"I know that your oaths of loyalty are within Kandracar, so tell them I used force against you" She lifted her arm and unleashed wave of energy that threw air guardian at least ten yards away, before she could even react and summon her powers. Before Hay Lin would fall against ground, Elyon clenched her fist, summoning energy that softened her fall. When Hay Lin opened her eyes, young queen was standing above her with golden dust on her palm:"I am sorry Hay, but there is no other way, It's something I cant trust anyone else with. It will be over when you wake up,after all she is same as me...."Elyon released her hand and let dust fall on the air guardian, as she instantly fell into deep slumber.

"Raythor" Elyon summoned her captain, and slowly took of her crown, and signet ring from her finger.

"Yes my queen?"

"Bring my friend to my room, when she awakens, order healer to see her and deliver her some food, if she wants to leave, don't stand in her way. Also take thees,and give them to Caleb, he is in charge if I don't make it back." She ordered and gave him both of her regalia's.

"But my queen..."

"Do it god dammit, I said my orders are not up for discussion."

"Yes my queen" He bowed and took sleeping body of guardian in his hands and left.

Elyon sighed, she was now alone in hallway, and only barred gate separated her from prison block. She unsheathed sword and walked up to the gate, magical energy was flowing through bars preventing them from opening. While she could feel that energy was quite powerful it was miniscule compared to one she could muster, her eyes glowed with silvery glow and bars of the gate simply melted away allowing queen to pass.

As expected she saw feminine figure kneeling at her brothers cell, yet something was different, she didn't wore her earth clothes, nor her hair color was familiarly red, still she could recognize her even in such changed form. It was Will, person that as far as she knew took away one of her most precious persons, and harmed yet another one. Unexpectedly it seemed that she wasn't interested in setting her brother free. On contrary, much to Elyions horror, Will held unconscious Phobos by his neck, and much to her horror, Will was hysterically laughing, and moment she noticed queens arrival, she instantly threw Phobos against the wall and turned around to face her.

TBC

**A/N So ends chapter 9, and I cant say for sure when I will have time to write new one. But I hope I will find it. Again have to apologize to people that expected further advancement of story line, also have to admit I pretty much took liberty with many character when creating their attitudes for this story, for example creating both Ely and T as quite cold blooded, but I hope readers wont take that for bad.  
**


	10. Queen's choice

**Chapter 10. Queen's choice.**

Will gripped prince's neck with both of her hands, as she saw his eye's and face turn pale. He tried to reach his hand out and say something, but concussion he just suffered and grip that was strangling him was too powerful, and he only managed to let out weak sound that her attacker ignored as he started to pass out.

With each passing second she kept her grip on, guardian felt influx of power and strength inside her wounded body. In a matter of seconds power that now inhabited her body, mended scars that covered left side of her body. Scars that surrounded her eye and pained her arm disappeared almost instantly, leaving only faint outlines of her wounds that she suffered nearly two weeks ago. Still scar that was left from sigil that was etched on her right hand spitefully reacted and refused at attempts to heal it, and even this newfound power could not mend eyesight in her left eye. And while power provided healing effect, remnants of her scarlet hair turned silverly pale like the rest of her hair, giving teenage girl ghastly appearance

Warmth and comfort overtook her body as if frozen hands in cold winter day finally managed to find source of warmth. Soon warm feeling that resided inside her chest overtook her whole body and not long after warmth turned into something more, it slowly turned into intoxicating feeling. Her initial joy of her accomplished goal to acquire power, slowly turned into mind dulling feeling that overtook her mind. She felt as thought she would be seriously drunk. Power that vitalized her body had unexpected side effect. In clear mind she would undoubtedly started to worry about that, but her current condition fogged her mind. Various emotions that she knew isn't hers, but rather product of stolen energy that she just acquired filled her mind. Bravado, hatred, lust for power, that flew in her thoughts mixed into mess and she finally started to lose control over her own emotions as her mind became fragmented into thought of her own, and cloud of memories that now inhabited her mind along with power she consumed. Unable to concentrate any longer, she simply let her emotions loose as she started to hysterically laugh, while hardening grip upon Phobos's neck.

Would former keeper of the heart be at her full senses, she would have noticed that air in the room slowly becomes thick like before summers thunderstorm, even more as a guardian that poses affinity with magical energy she should have to felt almost tangible aura that filled the room.

Moments later energy that filled air suddenly concentrated around the sealed gate and with blinding flash melted down bars that were preventing anyone from entering or leaving cell block, effortlessly consuming energy Will infused them with. When smoke cleared, it revealed that feminine figure clothed in pitch black dress walked inside the room.

Eyes of every prisoner where tied to her, as they recognized queen of the Meridian. Some of former Phobos's elite guards unwittingly took step backward in their cells at such display of power, while some of them watched with interest at the events below. One of inmates that looked like young girl instead took step forward and grinned at fact that the two of her worst enemies, might destroy each other, or at least ironically share her fate by spending years of her life in the very same prison she were sent by her efforts. Grim look upon queen's face only served as further testament of her determination.

Oblivious of attention Elyon took several steps forward as she watched in surprised horror at her former friend gripping her brother and laughing hysterically. Cold dread ran down her spine as she laid her gaze upon now pale haired guardian. Her facial expression, several scars that still surrounded here eye and her pale hair made her appearance look almost ghost like, it reminded Elyon of both Nerissa, the sorcerers that stole her power in order to defy Kandracar, and her brother. She took deep breath and shrugged. It was not a moment she could afford to be afraid and falter because she could not gather herself. She already made too many sacrifices in order to come here alone. How would remaining guardians react to her betrayal against young air guardian, or how would relation of her kingdom will change after she denied Kandracar, those were thought she tried to suppress but she knew it may be price she will have to pay for facing Will alone.

Several more steps forward towards her young women she once called her friend, when Will instantly turned around to face around whoever entered room.

To her sight appeared darkly dressed women. Dress that she had seemed to be almost identical to one she usually wore when she performed her duties as queen, with only difference that every part of it was pitch black, and any decoration that covered it was barely visible because of that, making young queen look incredibly grim and threatening, Her dress, while it was pitch black, it seemed that there is more than meets the eye. Color that surrounded it seemed unnatural, and with each step she took deeper into cell block, it appeared to become even darker to a point its darkness looked void like, and some soldiers who looked at it, could swear to them selves that her dress ignored light that fell upon it, as it was absorbed by the matter. Such unusual visage of queen sent chill down the spine of almost anyone who looked at her.

As Will jumped to turn around, her eyesight became locked on queen as she instantly recognized her. It was one person she hoped to not meet under these circumstances, but at the same time she understood that risk when she opened portal to this world. As her mind focused on Elyon, it instantly became clear from intoxicating feeling she had moments ago. She stopped laughing and tried to focus her mind to not lose herself again as she did second ago, at same time struggling to maintain her balance.

As their gazes met, they both looked in each other eyes, while still remaining silence, as none of them knew what they should say or act. Will would give almost all to escape this place, and Elyon felt her determination falter as she finally met her and her mind became plagued with thought as how Will sank so far. Only months ago they she knew Will as cheerful friend, while now person that barely remind her of heart's keeper stood before her as her adversary.

"Will " Elyon started after moment as she regained her composure and could speak words in firm voice."Stand down and I promise I wont harm you."

As painful moments passed after Elyon spoke, Will noticed that her clothing slowly lost its void like cover. She knew that such tremendous power she wielded would undoubtedly manifest through her emotions, and sign that it ceased meant that her adversary is trying to retain cold mind. Fact that she wasn't already dead meant that queen had no, or at least immediate, intention to kill her, as in her unsuspecting state and with her power Elyon could kill her several time over if she would wish it.

"I..... I .. can;t Ely. I cant turn back now. Too much it at stake for someone to stop me now" Will answered in a voice as firm as she could gather herself to. She knew that if Elyon stops her now, that it will mean that gamble that Hallinor was making and thus putting herself at risk, Cornelia's death. Irma's current state, would all be for nothing

"That was not plea Will, You know as well as I do that even in your full power, you cant compete with me. Now cease this foolishness and stand down. I promise I wont hurt you if you do. But know that I wont allow you to leave this place alone."

As friend before they were, Will still felt that Elyons reaction was rather odd, as if she thought that person who killed one of her most precious friends, she expected it to be repetition of events at the cometary, and yet she asked only for her surrender, even more after she had witnessed her wrath when Elyon stood besides Phobos as guardian's enemy years ago. Will maintained silence as she was unsure what to do, and she felt that her leg slightly twitched from fear, an emotion she hadn't felt in a long while.

"Will, what made you do that, did you really did that to Cornelia's, to Irma?" Elyon shouted at her as she wasn't receiving answer from her former friend.

"Would you believe me if I would say that it wasn't my fault, would you trust me I if I would say there was no other choice? Why do you ask it. Or you want your conciseness clean before you kill me" Will answered as she could not believe herself what she just said and felt that her words were not her own. Once again she felt struggling against same feeling as it filled her mind with alien thought. Fear slowly replaced by bravado and sense of superiority over the queen. She pressed her eyes close, and tried to regain her mind.

"I want to know why, Will"

"It was not my choice Ely, and I would give everything I ever had so it would never come to pass"

Elyon shook her head and brushed of any thoughts of reasoning with her friend for now as she noticed that Will's right hand started to crackle with energy."Will, I asked you to stand down, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

"And what becomes of me, if I follow you, will you turn me over to Kandracar so they execute or cage me, or will you keep me in one of your own cells"

"You wont go back to Kandracar as long as I have something to say in this. And as of now you are on my land and thus Kandracar have no say here" Elyon shouted out and sighed" This is pointless, I should have known better than to reason with you, after all I was same as you once. Lost, thinking that my friends are enemies,and no words from you or even Cornelia could reason with me, and yet you were one of people who never doubted in me, and that is debt I will always have towards you. Even if you stand against me, I intend to bring you back as you gambled everything to help me, wish that or no ."

Will shrugged, as luring it could be, that even accepting queens help, it would not disperse veil of lies that surrounded whole situation, even worse it would make every sacrifice pointless, and prime movers of whole situation would simply disappear in darkness and it would only postpone any plans they had.:"Even so, I cant let you have me, If you truly want to help, then don't stand in my way Ely and let me leave"

"Damn it Will, you are not leaving this place even if it kills me." Elyon shouted as she snapped

and three orbs appeared around her right hand that circled around it" I will get back Will I knew even if I will have to rewrite and erase months, even years of your mind. I dont know what goes in your head now, but if Will I knew is even a little alive inside you, I will get her back even if I have to break your body and mind first. I wont lose any more friends, no matter what the cost is."

Will took step backwards as she saw queens power manifesting in orb around her hand. Even more it seemed that despite her good willed agenda towards her, it seemed that there is no way she will let her go. No less than that guardian knew that she could barely protect from one or two such orbs and it would take her almost no effort to summon as much as she would wish. Once again intoxicating feeling manifested in her mind, while this time it was more than random feeling. Pale haired, incorporeal figure appeared just few yards in front of her. Will instantly recognized him as prince of Meridian. And while she knew that he isn't real, and just figment of her imagination, she shrugged.

"Do you really think she will let you live after what you done to her friend. You should have taken my offer" phantom like prince spoke.

"Shut up" Will mentally tried to brush him away, as her head filled with anger and bravado.

Prince laughed with grim laugh that sent shiver down the guardians back:" You gambled by taking fragment of my soul, thought you can gain power by feeding upon my life force? Do you ever though why your kind never used mortal souls as source of their power? No? Do you think its because of their noble ways? No guardian, their minds are too fragile to contain it, with every bit of power you absorb in your worthless little body, you absorb essence of their being, a fragment of their soul, and such fragile mind as your own cant possibly govern them all. That is why your masters feared me, they knew that even without the source of power I can fight them by taking power from my people, and unlike pathetic warriors that you and your sisters in battle were, my mind could suppress even thousands of their cries as I absorbed them. My presence here and your inability to fight me is testament to that."

Again Will tried to shut him out, for a moment it seemed to help, but in the moment she lost her focus her efforts went into vein" You are just figment of my mind Phobos, you are nothing , I can unmake you if I wish."

Prince laughed again as he went past her." Doesn't work doesn't it, well maybe in time, but as for now, I will stand besides you, after all, because of your efforts we both stand before my sister. And even as such, even though I have little love for you, I don't intend to die just because you were weak, so you will have to accept my help. Open your mind and I will wipe that cowardice that governs over you from your mind. "

Will tried to resist and opened her eyes, and noticed that while it seemed that she talked with apparition for few minutes, only mere seconds have passed as she noticed Elyon stand in front of her. Foreign feeling of bravado started to invade her mind.

"Yes guardian, you know there is only one way out of this room, kill her, take her power. I sense how you feel. Do it, kill her." Will resisted as she heard voice in her head. But for all the bravado she had, her rational mind both wished to never harm her friend and knew that to attack queen would be suicide. And yet she was not sure how long she can resist it. She had to escape now and yet what could she do. Will knew that cell block is warded against teleportation, borders between planes were so thick that it would require power of several hearts to penetrate it.

"Will lay down before I harm you, I don't intended to ask again" Queen shouted and stretched her hand against her and unsheathed Calebs sword in her other hand as it glowed with bright light. Will noticing it instinctively summoned dozen of wisps that surrounded her while chaotically looking around for any chance to escape, and while she knew that it wont hold queen at bay for long it was better than nothing. Weapon rack and several discarded swords that were left behind fleeing guards attracted her attention.

"Quintessence" Will murmured and unleashed blast of lightning that overtook floor of the room, infusing every weapon that was lying on the ground. More than dozen of weapons glowed and crackled with energy as they started to tremble and started to lift into the air. Closest sword that lied just couple yards away from her almost instantly flew into guardian's hand as she grabbed it, and while Will never had used real sword, it felt so light and it was unmistakably moving on its own volition in her hand, intent on protecting its mistress. Seeing Will actions, Elyon reluctantly unleashed two of orbs that surrounded her right hand into Will's direction. First one as soon as it closed to Will , instantly clashed with wisps that surrounded young guardian and it exploded in bright flash that filled room with blinding light. Second one as it clashed with remaining wisps, continued its path and hitting its target, throwing her against wall behind her back.

As flash from explosion faded, it revealed queen standing in the same place she was before keeping new set of orbs around her hand, while Will was staggering and struggling to retain her balance.

"Last warning Will, I don't want to maim you, but you just as well as me know that you wont survive next hit" Elyon shouted at Will, as she tried to regain balance from concussion.

"My, my. Seems my sister is serious about you. Yet it surprise me that she didn't killed you out right. Perhaps she want to enjoy it, or maybe she's too afraid to stain her white, innocent hands. Now guardian how long do you intend to play fool here ?!" Prince that appeared near her taunted.

Will tried to ignore him, yet she knew that both persons are right. She cant do nothing anymore as every next hit from her can knock her out cold at best. Swords that were infused by guardian's energy lifted into air awaiting their mistresses command.

"Oh, so you gonna fight my little sister? How interesting. Aim well guardian, aim for the heart. Even with all her power she has at her command, she wont be able to mend such wounds. As she lies dying, take her power and we both can use it to destroy our enemies, isn't it why you came here in first place. If my sister wont get you, then your old masters will. They are persistent bastards, trust me." Prince urged Will to do his bidding.

"For the last time, shut up Phobos!" Will mentally shouted back and once again noticed that she had lost sense of time a only mere seconds passed during their mental conversation. And yet, even as she defied her newfound advisor, she felt his influence in her mind as indeed she felt slight urge to obey his command. Elyon stood in before Will, as new set of sparkling orbs appeared around her arm and once again her dress started to lose its natural color as it turned into dark abyss.

Will looked around franticly thinking her next move. Sword that she just animated would only serve as nuisance to her adversary even if what Phobos said just now was true, as gap between power of two were just too great now. And while in her clear mind she would expect herself to do it, she realized what she have to do. She lifted her hand and waved it sending more than dozen of blades towards prisoners. As soon as they approached them, they instantly stopped, each of them pointing towards neck or chest of inmates.

Queen's eyes became filled with fear and surprise as she saw what Will did with her powers, as that was move she certainly did not expected. She took step backwards and carefully spoke:"Will? Don't do this. You don't have to harm.... "

"I dont want to harm them Ely, I want you to let me go, you don't understand...." Will shouted at queen as she abruptly stopped due to repulsive laugh behind her back.

"Didn't expected that from you guardian, still it seems your more resourceful than I thought, it seems you can do whats necessary after all." Voice behind her back whispered in her mind as Will tried to ignore it.

Queen took one more step backward and dispersed orbs that were cycling around her hands." Will listen, I want to help you, it don't have to be this way, you still can go back, I promise, just lower those weapons, no one needs to get hurt.." Elyon chaotically tried to reason with her former friend.

"Just let me leave and I promise that I wont hurt anybody here" Will said as she struggled against foreign influence in her mind.

Elyon hesitated and just kept her hand lifted in hopes to calm her adversary. Elyon knew that she could try to dissipate power in those blades, but if she fails then perhaps blood of dozen of people, no matter that they are criminals, would be on her hands. Even more she knew that she could kill her former friend instantly and that would end this threat instantly, but that was option she was not forcefully trying to shut out of her mind.

Elyion was hesitating in place as Will was keeping her hand outstretched, maintaining her focus on blades. Several drops of sweat appeared on her forehead as she understood that she wont be able to keep her hostages for long and time was becoming her enemy.

"My dear sister is struggling with her little thoughts, I wonder what is more important for her, you or these prisoners. Why don't we find out, kill some of them and perhaps that will make up her mind faster. Lets say kill that one on the left, and one near him, I never liked them anyway. If she still cant make up her mind we can always test her limits for more" Phobos walked past her and pointed at two imprisoned human soldiers, that were once captains of Phobos army.

"Your despicable, Phobos. I already told you to shut up, for how long do you intend to pester me."

"Were not you the one that took fragment of my being into your own? You will have to put up with me guardian. And despicable? I simply did what was necessary to survive, and so do you now, when I opposed you and your cowardly masters I didn't had luxury of having infinite source of power to conquer other worlds as they did with mine."

"This is pointless, you are not even real. I am arguing with my imagination."

"What ever you say guardian. But as you see, you cant unmake me just because you wish so."

Will shrugged and once again she found herself faced against queen of Meridian, while focusing on dozen of weapons that threatened her hostages. With each passing second, maintaining focus became harder and it seemed that queen cant take decision. She took deep breath and hoped her gamble will pay off, as she took step towards melted gate that was standing behind queen. As she moved Elyon instinctively raised her hand, in hopes to prevent Will from leaving.

"Lower your hand Elyon, and let me pass or I swear to god, I will hurt them."

Elyon still hesitated to let her leave. Noticing that Will took deep breath and moved her right index finger as blade obeyed to her command and made slash against small, black haired girls neck leaving deep slash in its stead. As blade danced near her, her evil grin was replaced by genuine expression of fear as she noticed that guardian that now governed over her life is serious .Elyon tried to reach out for will but then instantly pulled her hand back in hopes to not provoke her former friend any further.

"Will no..!" She cried out as Will took step forward, while wound that was inflicted upon girl already started to mend because of her inhuman nature. Will knew that shapeshifters can mend wounds just as easy as they can change their appearances, and with that she hoped to prove to queen that she is serious.

"Bravo guardian, so you did it" Phobos apparition applauded her:" Though it seems she wont die, as she isnt mere mortal. I never liked that creature. As useful they are shapeshifters can change their loyalties just as easy as they change their skin. I would have killed her though, as you see that even that scratch makes my sister cry, perhaps killing some would make her even beg mercy and she will part with her power"

Indeed, such thought as of now that Will had upper hand appeared in her mind to demand her power in exchange for lives of prisoners. But still, more than absurdity of such idea to make another transgression against her friends, last dieing words from her blond haired friend kept her from such demands." Dont involve them" echoed through her mind as dark prince suggested to demand her power.

"Elyon I am serious, I am leaving, I have no intention to fight you"WIll shouted out while struggling to maintain her focus as she made steps towards queen. As Will took step past queen she noticed that queen is holding her left arm behind her back, and her chin is almost unnoticeably but yet franticly twitching. One more step and she heard unsure voice from her:" Will,... , If you ever hurt anyone close to me, ever again! I swear to God I will kill you no matter where you will hide"

Cold shivers ran down her neck, even though she heard uncertainty and blind anger in her voice:" You can find me and take your revenge when this is over, as for now let me go as I made a promise to my friend."

Elyon disregarded Will sentence, thinking of it as just a product of her corrupted mind. She clenched teethes and fist and closed eyes to let her former friend leave. Elyon heard as running footsteps faded in distance as Will was running away into darkness of infinite cities tunnels. As footsteps ceased she heard dozens of metallic clashes against the stone floor as weapons that were infused with her power fell down to the stone floor. Apathetically she followed them and fell to her knees. She understand that just now had just lost, she had failed Cornelia, she had failed Irma, Hay-lin, and most importantly Will. She looked at her left arm that were still holding white stream of light, that would be enough to instantly kill a human being. She knew that if Will would have demanded her power, more than anything she could not allow to fall it in wrong hands no matter what and perhaps she would have to use it. She thanked God that it never came to pass as salty drop appeared in her eyes.

Will ran for at least several minutes never looking back. When she finally was out of breath she sat down to regain her strength. She noticed that once again prince that she unwittingly invited in her mind sat near her:"I knew you had it in you, to do whats necessary, still I hoped for more, but then again we still have our freedom, doesn't we guardian."

Being too tired, Will didn't even bothered to respond. Without anything threatening her anymore she noticed that she can focus her mind to suppress his voice, leaving her alone in silence. With regained strength she stood up and slashed fingers against air leaving blue rift in air that led her back to her sanctuary.

Tired and shaken she staggered towards former Nerissa s study, and while she was tired she felt that something is different, and perhaps even she isn't alone in her sanctuary anymore.

**TBC**

A/N

As always thanks to those who reviewed I know that it take REALLY long time to make this chapter. As always I hope next one will come sooner than last one. But RL always calls. Also I really hope to save some time in order before last chapter is written to rewrite first ones as I understand they arnt really up to quality I myself would like.

As for story itself, initially Phobos wasn't planed as acting character past last chapter, but felt that extra character in given conversation would be useful.


	11. Servant of the heaven

**A/N Ye as always, these damn chapters take much longer that I would like to. But even so at least I still manage to find time for this site. Real big thanks to those who give some time for review, without you guys I would have dropped this while ago. Also as I mentioned previously don't be afraid to cast out constructive criticism, of what you like and no, and if you found any weird inconsistencies, otherwise reviews lose half of their meaning. Of course it is pleasant to see reviews like , loved it but still its far more interesting to read other people thoughts on given subject.**

**I really hoped to rewrite first chapters to bring them in better quality, alas time restriction don't allow it, but I hope I can find time before I write last chapters, which in fact can come relatively soon, as I plan to reveal majority of plot in next or next couple chapters.**

**Now without any further useless babbling I give you chapter that I believe those who pressed upon my story came to see.**

**Chapter 11. Servant of the heaven.**

Will walked out of portal, panting and sweating as she was finally back on the Earth. Just now she escaped foe of tremendous power, and her hands were still shaking from her recent encounter with Meridian's queen. She slowly staggered towards Nerissa's study to catch her breath and rest before she can make her next move. Toll on her body to fight interference in her mind and power she spent to bargain for her freedom was enough to make her head dizzy. As she walked, she allowed sword that she still held in her grip from her encounter with queen, to fall to the stone ground, and slowly untied her robes and torn them of her body, revealing her usual clothes. And while she felt relatively safe after she escaped Meridian, there was something amiss, slight sense that she is watched and not alone. She looked around, but there was nothing other than cold stone walls, makeshift cell that housed Nerissa for nearly third of her life, and several torches that burned with eternal fire providing light that filled the room. Will shook her head and tried to shut out this sense of being watched.

Former keeper of the Heart slowly approached Nerissa's study and sat down. Two books, and pair of daggers lied on the table in same way she left them before she left for Meridian. Slowly, she felt her strength returning, and weariness left by exploiting her powers fade. In few minutes she felt refreshed, as her new found power that substituted that of the Hearts and her own vitalized her body. Will unwittingly smiled as she felt it, and while she felt rather ashamed and regretful for method she had to use against Elyon to escape, she knew that she did right thing.

Fighting with her thoughts she plotted for her next move as she knew that she had revealed her times too many, and despite fact that she was hiding, it was only matter of time before she is found by her mysterious enemies, her former comrades or even Elyon. Will carefully took Heart of Kandracar of from her own neck and looked at it. It was jewel that her soul was intertwined for nearly third of her life and perhaps to some extent even from her birth. Will dully looked into it, trying to see through its glass like surface, but unlike its usual rosy colored appearance, from time it was severed from its mistresses body and soul its surface darkened and became ebony black. It seemed that heart and auramere that it connected Will to was suffering as much as Will herself.

Will slowly placed heart near her diary and opened it. Still last entry that was made there was just days before this whole tragedy set in motion. Will sighed as she red last words, realizing that her biggest problem back then was browsing for Irma's gift, while now she was now on the run from almost every ally and friend she ever knew. It was decided, it had to end now as Will cast her gaze upon twin weapons that she hoped to use to her advantage against forces that were hunting her.

She slowly picked up pen and opened clean page in her diary. While she didn't knew exact date that she marked every new entry in her diary, she simply ignored it and started to write.

" _Dear diary, I never imagined I would write in you in you under such circumstance, and perhaps it is the last time I write in you and first time I can do it so openly to you, there is no need __for me to keep my secrets I harbored for years even from you, who supposedly had to guard them, but it seems that my fate as guardian finally led to my undoing. It is now too late to go back, but then again I never had choice to start with, not five years ago when Hay-Lin asked to come over, nor back then when Cornelia draw her last breath, I can only go on, in hopes to change everything for the better. Even now I still catch myself thinking, what was the moment when my fate was sealed, and did I ever had a choice to start with, was there a possibility for me to refuse, what if my fate was determined even before I draw my first breath?, but even if so, if I stop now, then life, this chance to fight, that Cornelia granted to me at the cost of her own will be lost in vain. There perhaps is no force that can return her, but at least those who led me and her to this will pay for it, even if it costs me everything that I have left, they already robbed me of everything I held dear, and destroyed me on the inside. Vengeance and promise to her is only thing that I have left and keep me going. Only my life is the thing they refuse to take from me, but why?. Do they taunt me, or perhaps they need me? Either way I will find out who is pulling strings from the shadows, and then I will __destroy every last one of them. _

_ If someone reads this then it means I have failed and their lies, are now becoming the new __truth. No matter who reads it, there is no point for me to justify my actions now as if I have lost then I am now a traitor to Kandracar, just like Nerissa was, those who are against me, will make sure of it. Don't ask why, as any answer I will give, will only be met with despise as another lie from me. To give answers you truly want and can accept I will have to lie, but know this, that thees words come from my heart and no matter what, they are true - _

_Irma – what happened between us....I understand why you chose what you did, and perhaps if our roles would be switched I would do the same, maybe even without that hint of hesitation I saw in your eyes , but more than that I hope that in time you will understand why I could not allow it to happen and I would pray that if our roles would be switched you would do same for me. Perhaps one day you will understand that it was for the best and forgive me._

_Matt -I always loved you, even now I as write thees words. Yes, you always said you will protect me, and even as I stand against you as an enemy, you wonder why I did not seek your help. I know that perhaps you would help me no matter what, no matter if everything you know about me now is true or not. But you have duty higher than our feelings, just like when I was guardian, my duty was above my own life, I cant ask you to go against your duty. I can only ask you to continue fulfilling your duty as your ward now need your help more than ever before._

_Elyon – I know Cornelia was your closest friend, and as fate would have it , she shared this honor with me as well. But.... "_

"Sentimental, aren't we, to write such a letter, they want to kill you and yet you apologize to them"

Will heard familiar voice near her that disrupted her from writing.

"You again! I hoped I silenced your god damn voice for good" Will spat back in contempt as she noticed that Phobos entity manifested himself again.

"You did fine job at it, until you almost sank in tears by writing that worthless parting note of yours, once again you cant keep your emotions in check and thus I am here" Phobos said and sat on edge of the desk.

"You came just to mock me again?"

"As fun as it can be, no. You are getting careless fairy, don't you hear – tick, tick. Do you hear footsteps behind your back?" Phobos said and knocked twice on desk as Will noticed that truly there was someone several yards behind her back" As you sank in your sentiments, you don't even notice..."

Will tried to shut him out of her mind and turned around. Former guardian just now realized how careless she was to not hear her approach, just less than ten yards away stood dark feminine figure, dressed in black leather jacket and long hair, wearing pair of glasses. As Will turned around she stopped her approach as both girls stood in silence.

"Will? My god, what have you done to yourself"She barely muttered as she examined her friend unusual appearance, noticing both scar upon her right hand and her silvery hair.

"Taranee, you found me. How!?" Will broke silence, but as she said once again she felt dread of Phobos essence interfering with her mind.: " Did you came to talk or do you seek vengeance, or do you intend to do Kandracars biding?"

"Finding you was not hard, when you revealed yourself out by taking Irma's power and leaving your jacket, I decided to check any hideouts we or our enemies ever used and it seems I was right. But what do I want? That will depend on your answers" She coldly responded and looked directly into her eyes.

Will felt current run through her chest at the fact that Taranee came so close without her noticing, it meant she could have killed her or at least knocked her out cold while she wasn't even aware of her presence and yet she chose not to.

" Why would she even risk coming alone here, and even more reveal herself, does she want me or will she try to talk sense into me" Will chaotically tried to think of her friends actions. Will knew that without her wings Tarnaee's powers wont match her's as well as fact that fire guardian is aware of it, but even so Taranee is not kind of an opponent to be taken lightly and underestimated. Even if she seemed powerless, fact that she stood before her almost defenseless meant that either she took leap of faith in coming here or there was more than meets the eye. There had to be more to it, she simply knew that when dealing with fire guardian there simply can be no other way. For her to come into lions den unarmed, never, she had to have ace up her sleeve.

"Irma... How is she?" Will asked as she remembered her brief encounter with her watery friend near Cornelia's final resting place."Will she be okay?"

"She... Irma is going to be fine,if that truly means anything to you. But why, why did you hurt her Will? Do you wanted her power?" Taranee asked in nearly pleading voice.

"I.. I.... " Will hesitated with answer until she gathered herself to answer" That is between me and her, and it will be her choice to tell what happened between us. I could not allow her to ruin her own life over me, that is all I gotta say about it"

"So be it, but why Will, why? I would have never believed it, and when she first told me what happened I nearly snapped and called her liar, even more I wished that she would lie to me this one time, but then I glimpsed into Irma's mind and saw what Oracle revealed to her, how you killed Cornelia "

"Then there is nothing that I can say to prove it otherwise, it will be my words against his,and anything that I will say, you will hear as lies. I do not wish that T. "

"But why Will, why. Power? Don't they grant us enough of it already, for one person we already wield more than we can carry. Or is it something else? Freedom to use it as you see fit? Is that wretch you turned yourself into is really adequate price for it, is it really better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven Will? "Taranee shook her head and shouted at her former friend as she pointed at her.

This seemingly usual quote that Will had heard and seen numerous times somehow felt different to her mind, as if some long forgotten memory would be associated with it. Moment later she felt her mind overwhelmed with flashbacks of memories that Will knew isn't her own. Once again sharp pain jolted behind her left eye, and she covered it in pain.

* * *

"_Ion, why do you spend so much time on that human book?" Familiar woman's voice sounded behind my back, as I was holding book in my hand and sitting in fancy chair near fireplace. Room that surrounded me, seemed like expensive study and library that were unnaturally brightly lit by fireplace._

"_Catherine, I didn't heard you come in" I answered and closed book that I was reading._

"_You spend days buried in thees human books,what is that you find in them, my love" She said and stood behind my chair and placed her hands around my shoulders, giving me sense of warmth. I looked back at her, noticing her long black crepe dress and blond hair. She looked elegant as always, and while I knew she would care little for her human appearance, she always took practical approach to it, and as such, she always maintained clothing to match her human status. Contempt she felt for their kind, far exceeded my own, and sometimes I had feeling that she even loath her own shell and thus her very existence itself. Watching her deal with mortals,even ones that served us, sometime gave chills even to me, as I knew that she would slaughter every last one of them, if she would be allowed to._

" _I find this book as a reflection of our own grim fate, my dear, it was written more than two hundred years ago by a human named John Milton." I answered and looked in her eyes. Vague reddish glow was noticeable in both of her eyes. Her eyes, it was only thing in her that she retained and what would remind me of her mortal form, form that had I struggled to never forget. But even so my feelings for her never faltered, even if she could never again be the one I loved almost eternity ago._

"_So what does it tell, Ion?" She asked and took book out of my hands._

"_It tells how angels rebelled against the God, and how they waged war against foe who's power is immeasurable, it tells how they failed, and yet their resolve never faltered. It tells how after being defeated, they continued their battle against their tyrannical foe, but no longer they rushed against the foe they cant win against, but instead they used flaws and vices of the human kind in their defiance against the God."_

_She quietly laughed and slowly opened book, while still holding her arms over my shoulders." It's truly ironic for a human to write something like this."_

"_Yes Catherine, but unlike them, the hour of our revenge is near, and soon , very soon plan of our master will become reality, and they will pay for everything they done to us, and to our home." I answered her, as she closed book and vague glow in her eyes turned into nearly blinding flashes_.

* * *

Will found herself back on mount Thanos, facing off her fiery friend. She staggered a little as she found herself back in reality. She placed her hand on her head and tried to regain balance. Former guardian knew that she had received fragments of memories from creature she housed in her body before, several dreams and parts of his knowledge about ancient languages were already revealed to young keepers mind, but until now creature was almost deliberately dormant, not reminding of itself until now. She still felt fading pain behind her left eye, just like time she absorbed creatures essence days ago. Pressure on her mind increased and she once again felt dark prince's influence upon her mind and she knew that it will be hard for her to control her actions, especially if Taranne will decide to fight.

Taranne unwittingly took step backwards as she watched at Will in disbelief as noticed eerie glow in her left eye as she held her head as though she would suffer from headache. She slowly lifted her hand and asked in uncertain voice" Will?"

"Paradise Lost isn't it?" Will answered as soon as she regained her senses and lowered arm that covered her eye revealing fading glow in it :" No it is nothing like that, I don't want that damn power. I would even give everything that I have left so that I would have never gained it in first place, do you even know how many times in past days I wish I would have never met you all. But still Taranee there is some truth in my situation in what Satan said afterward -

_With rallied arms to try what may be yet_

_Regained in Heaven, or what more lost in Hell_"

Taranne froze in disbelief. Who was she talking with. Clearly she saw Will Vandom, of course her appearance was much changed , but young fire guardian could unmistakeably recognize her, but it was her presence now that felt like a different person. More than that she was startled by whats happening in her mind. Of course she knew that Will isn't stupid or illiterate, but to expect her to quote such book, she most likely even haven't heard about. No, there was definitely something wrong with her friend, and she was determined to know what exactly. It was obvious she was not in her right mind, and even for everything bad she did to her friends, any subtle sign of hatred that Taranne felt for her fallen friend, now turned into pity and determination to bring her back. Her gaze fixated to Will's as Taranee tried to see into her mind. They stared at each the for several moment, when Will heard familiar, yet unwelcome whisper:" Seems another one of your past friends is after your head, though this one came unarmed. How foolish of her, you guardians never cease to surprise me how foolish you are to protect each other even by risking your own life even in most hopeless cases"

"I do not intend to harm her Phobos, now shut up, She is not my enemy" Will spat back.

"Oh but you are her's guardian. Do you expect her to leave on her own then? She is Kandracars lapdog, her so called duty is to deliver you to them. Perhaps I would even enjoy watching what they would do to you, but as I share your body, I don't want to share such fate with you. Kill her, take her power and move on guardian"

"I said already Phobos, and you are underestimating her. She isn't fool to come empty handed" Will answered as she snapped back to reality and started to watched around and think why would she come here alone and in her human form. And why does Taranee chose to not act, but instead to talk even if she knows that answer that Will would give would be nearly useless.

"Why did you came alone Taranee, even after you knew what I did to Cornelia and Irma?" Will asked after she regained her senses.:" Does that mean you trust me, even a little, or you think I would surrender quietly that way"

"Who knows? Perhaps one, perhaps other, maybe both, but don't you hear yourself you are out of your mind , I can help you, Kandracar can help you, come with me before it is too late and I will try to persuade them to help you, so you don't end up like her. You cant hide forever, so just come with me while I am on your side." She answered with barely noticeable grin.

"And you still chose to come alone and powerless, aren't you afraid?"

"I'll take my chances Will, I owe you at least that much. I will do everything in my powers to return friend I knew back, but if you are beyond redemption, beyond the point of turning back, I will lock you up myself ,as Will Vandom whom I once called friend would do the same if necessary." Taranee coldly answered.

"You could have taken me out before, why didn't you, why risk T?"

"I already said Will and who says I still cant do same, you should know better than to underestimate me" Taranee answered with clear sense of confidence.

Will shrugged and watched around, nothing, cave was empty. Why is she so confidant? There had to be something more, and then it struck her, what if she isn't alone, what if another of guardian is near her and she don't even notice. Without much effort Hay-Lin could mask her presence from both eye and ear by stilling sound that her footsteps make. Will shrugged , while they were talking air guardian could be behind her back and she would be literally at her mercy this whole time. Former guardian closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers. Slowly she tried to sense life force of everyone in the cave. She reopened her eyes and subtly watched around. Streams of lightning like tendrils coursed in Taranees stead, and only other life force that inhabited this place was much dimer and it belonged to the former guardian herself. There was no other sources of life's energy that Will could sense besides them in the cave.

Fact that even mastery over sound and vision couldn't mask anyone from Will sensing them, gave her full confidence that they are alone and while she felt somewhat relived from the fact that there is no invisible foe watching her, it aroused more question that answers.

"Told you, she's just a fool, she came alone." vision of Phobos appeared in front of her and said.

"You never judged your opponents correctly Phobos, that's why you lost against us,twice. Can't you stay silent for a change?" Will spat back at him and found herself back facing Taranee. She noticed how deep look she was giving her by watching her eyes. Without doubt she chose to approach keeper for this sole reason, to see her mind before passing her judgment.

"Thread that was binding us together is no longer there, Taranee. You can no longer see my mind as I am not a guardian any more. And even if you could, there is nothing you could see there, its a mess even for me" Will broke silence that was between two girls as they stared at each other. Her voice somehow gave chills to the fire guardian and indeed, fire guardian felt that her power to see into other guardian's minds were betraying her. It simply didn't worked no matter how hard she tried.

"Please leave me alone Taranne, there is nothing you can help me with, and I don't want to hurt you. Please leave while I haven't hurt you." Will tried to regain clarity of her mind and pleader her friend. She felt that if fight would break out, essences of people that she consumed along with Phobose's energy, would possibly make her unable to control her actions to an extent that she could accidentally hurt her friend."

"Would you leave given our situation would be reversed, Will?" Fire guardian answered with question.

"I guess no"

"Then why ask me to leave in first place if you we both know, that I can't and won't do this?"

"Because your smarter than me" Will answered and it gave both girls faint smile upon their lips.

"And if I would agree to leave you alone, what would you do?" Taranee answered with nearly rhetoric question.

"Does it matter?"

"For me? Always. I wouldn't be here otherwise, and you wouldn't be talking to me, you would already be before the Council, if I wouldn't care for you" Taranee answered and pressed her hands into fists several times, causing fiery embers and cinder to fall to the ground from her hands each time she released her grip.

"What would that change? If I told you, you would just call me insane"

"How do you know that beforehand? You seems to underestimate me" Taranee asked in somewhat teasing voice to provoke as much information from her friend as possible under given circumstances.

"Because I would call you insane, if I were in your shoes"

"And still I want to hear it from you"

"Very well,what if I told you that I intend to destroy council of Kandracar, that I intend to wipe corruption that had overtaken it and led me to this. Now happy?" Will answered by nearly shouting at Taranee, but the moment she finished she tried to calm herself down.

"You are ma... " Taranee shook her head as she murmured to herself and took of her glasses. She carefully tried to clean them from drops of sweat and slid them into her pocket. Will knew that glasses to her was nearly useless, as her eyesight was now even better than most young people had, but even for her cold personality Will knew that it's a mere mask, and even if this presence gave her chills, she knew that even for all Taranne did, she could read uncertainty in her actions. Former keeper of the heart knew that glasses was sort of shield for her uncertain personality and fact that she took them off meant she was ready for determined action. She tried to desperately look into Tarannes actions, and as she watched into her eyes, Will noticed that she gave almost subtle glare to braziers that were burning with magical flame that filled room with light. And there she noticed it, the card Taranee held against her. Each of them contained barely noticeable smoldering charcoal. Will knew that even if Taranee didn't possessed strongest powers of them all, but she certainly was resourceful for using it to it's full potential.

Small smoldering stones that lied carefully hidden in braziers, were without doubt prepared before Will arrived back on mount Thanos. While Will never seen exactly such technique from her fiery friend, she could only assume amount of energy that were stored in those tiny vessels, and would she unleash it upon area on her whim, it would instantly consume any supply of oxygen almost instantly rendering her unconscious, while fire guardian's dominion over her element would keep her safe from this would be inferno - a technique she borrowed from her predecessor. Even more, former keeper was essentially trapped by her friend, and perhaps any sudden move or even refusal to surrender could make young fire guardian to unleash their power, thus ending this confrontation.

"So Will, what's it gonna be?" Taranee spoke and lifted up her right hand opening her palm revealing ever growing tongues of flame upon it" You come quietly and we all try to help you or we do this the hard way? "

Will understood that now Taranee got all the answers she came for, and she is intent to finish this one way or another. Flames from Taranees hand already flew around her in circles, causing every object to cast eerie looking shadow from itself. Will didn't had much time to plan for her move, and she subtly tried to gather as much power as she can upon her hands, and she slowly tried to take slight step backwards as she only could gamble and hope that she would do the right thing...

TBC.


	12. Homecoming

**A/N So i finally managed to get some time to write this chapter. Somehow it really took longer to write it even when i had time to do it. As before I cant be sure when I can make another one but i hope it can be relatively soon. Thanks for to anyone who reviewed story so far, and supported me with it.**

**Chapter 12. Homecoming.**

"It's your move" Figure in white robes, said in low voice to his opponent as he looked at hourglass that was about to run out.

"So it is" Bald man answered and slowly reached for white knight piece and moved it so it now threatened the black king.

"Check"he said and made slight gesture with his fingers making sand in the hourglass instantly reverse its course as it started to flow against the natural laws of gravitation. He looked at his opponent that now intensely studied the board. Less than half a minute passed before he moved his bishop to the square that was occupied by white knight who was threatening his king. He slightly touched it, as it quickly turned into dust and disappeared. Again sand in hourglass reversed direction of its flow, making it again fall downwards. Despite fact that there was only minute amount of sand in upper part of hourglass before, it was once again full, and bottom part was empty.

"Just like in this war we are fighting, this game doesn't favor rushing brother. We both are immortal, and have more time than we can use. You should have understood by now, after living for millennium, that it doesn't matter how many actions we can make, it matters that we can chose crucial ones amongst them." Bald person said as he watched his knight turn into dust, and moved his queen in place of the black bishop. Like knight before, it turned into the dust as soon as it was touched

Sand in hourglass stopped and his opponent looked at him with barely noticeable red glow in his eyes :" You want to say I didn't considered my move?"

"Perhaps"

"You talk about considering your moves and yet you were the one that recklessly sent our last brethren against the guardian to bring her here."

"True, even I make mistakes, I underestimated her. I could not predict that she could mask her presence from us, and I underestimated her powers even in her weakened form, but it does not matter as in the end she willingly or not, will come here, and it will make our victory against Kandracar final."

"You talk as though Heart of Kandracar and aurameres are you's already" short man said and looked at the board.

"I did not spent thousand of years to fail now, brother. Kandracar will fall as it should have back then"

"So be it" he answered and moved his king into white queens stead.

Moments passed and Oracle reached for white rook that was positioned on the edge of the board and moved it to the middle" Checkmate brother"

His opponent slightly smiled and leaned back in his chair" Seems I underestimated you, I never was good at this human game"

"This game somewhat fascinates me, unlike all other games it leaves nothing to a chance. By predicting every move you can overplay your opponent without fail, alas in this world there is far too many things that we cant predict."Oracle answered and touched black king figure on the board. It instantly crumbled to pieces and turned into dust ". It is so strange, to checkmate the king and still not be victorious, even when we thought we defeated our enemy it seems that most important figure on this board is just a pawn."

"Why is Wilhelmina so important to you, why couldn't we use Nerissa and end this farce half century ago.

"She became …. damaged, and thus unsuitable for us, I sent both Ion and Catherine after her because I was afraid she could end up just like her, waiting for another generation of guardians may be too long." Bald man answered as he held pawn piece in his hand.

"What do you intend to do with her once power is yours, brother"

"Her ultimate fate is not my concern, there has been enough death already because of this accursed place"

"But she's an enemy"

"Have you understand nothing? Her.." He abruptly stopped as did his partner in conversation.

Althor's eyes glowed brightly red as his gaze became unfocused.:" Someone entered this world"

"I feel it too, do you think it's her"

"I feel life forces,... two of them. One of them is... I can't... No that's not right… It's unnatural. It feels like.. Sophia, all those years back, one of them must be the keeper of the heart." Glow in his eye ceased and he stood up.

"As expected, I knew she would eventually come here, go brother and receive her, I must make preparations to set stage for the final act." Oracle answered and closed his hands together.

"It will be done, brother" He slightly bowed and turned away to leave.

"Goodbye , Trias" bald man whispered silently as he watched Althor leave. He raised his hand up and dark blue beam connected him and blue sky above. Slowly sky became darker and darker, like in a hot summer day when storm clouds fill the blue sky.

* * *

"Foolish girl " Old, blond haired woman muttered to herself as she quickly walked into the auramere chamber and tried to catch her breath.

"Hallinor? What brings you here?" Cat like woman responded in her cold voice as she removed her attention from five circling orbs. It seemed that two of them were consumed by dark glow and seemed like a flowing voids.

Hallinor looked around confirming that there is no one else present."Do you have any news about guardians"

Lube slightly hissed, and turned back her attention to aurameres as she raised her hand above circling orbs. " You know that I can't feel that traitorous girls presence now, she is able to mask her presence from me, both earth and keeper's aurameres are cold."

"Those fools in council once again took mere children as guardians, they didn't listened to me even after disaster that Nerissa brought upon us. She was too young to be trusted with such power" Lube hissed back to Hallinor

"Will is different from Ner... "

"Different how Hallinor? Different that she isn't brought before trial yet? That remaining guardians cant find her?" Luba concentrated on orbs and continued:" Link with both water and air guardians are weakened. Both of them are wounded or worse. There is something wrong with fire auramere as well. What proof you need more, Halinor? She killed earth guardian in cold blood and now I fear for safety of other guardians. Do you remember grief that Cassidies death brought to you, or you have already forgotten that?"

"I though about what she did every day , it is why I dedicated my life to this place, I could have walked away like Kadma did, but I chose to stay so it would never come to pass again" Hallinor answered and walked forward to pedestal that held aurameres: "I know how you feel,but have ever thougth that ..."

"Is that so Hallinor" Luba cut her off:" Power corrupts , isn't that so? Even you were not above the treason, by trying to steal aurameres. Would I chose not to remain silent about that, they could have you banished for treason or worse, and you still tell me that I don't …."

"Luba" Hallinor interrupted her. Indeed when Nerissa attacked Kandracar, Luba remained silent of her transgression against aurameres. Of course Hallinor never asked for exact reason she did that, was it perhaps because of their friendship, or that she felt pity for Hallinor, or maybe the reason was much more selfish – she was afraid to admit that she failed to guard aurameres. In any case Hallinor had to be grateful to her and she was not intent on finding that out, not four years ago and certainly not at a time like this.

"Listen Luba, can I tell you something that would remain between us?" Hallinor changed topic.

"I am listening" Cat like woman answered and removed her hand from aurameres.

"I might know where Will is..."

"You know what? And you did not shared that with Council? They could and would do right to banish us from here both for just standing here with that knowledge" Luba hissed at Hallinor.

"Listen everything is much more complicated than you think, I suspect that in midst of council there might be traitor"

"Oracle spoke of that long ago, but was it not the Nerissa that hid in our shadow?"

"No, there must be much more to it, and I am afraid they have lived in our shadow much longer than Nerissa .." Hallinor spoke and looked up in the sky she abruptly stopped. It's light blue clolor darkened, and became dark purple. Both Hallinor and Luba unmistakeably recognized that sight - "the veil",shield that was supposed to guard the fortress from any enemies.

Suddenly she felt weakens in her chest and numbness in her legs, as she placed her hand against pedestal to keep her from falling. Darkness came before her eyes as Luba too couldn't keep herself standing. She staggered a little and before Hallinor could keep her from falling to the ground, she colapsed. Seconds later Hallinor felt her strength drained away as she followed Luba to stone ground.

* * *

Dark skinned girl stepped out of portal, holding unconscious body of pale haired girl, who,s hand and face was covered with barely noticeable scars. She stepped several yards forward and looked around, she was standing in a large balcony that overlooked endless sky outside of fortress.

"Welcome guardian" She heard voice and footsteps coming from one stairs that led upwards to the other sections of the fortress. Taranne looked towards voice and stopped. Only few meters separated Althor and her.

"I see that you brought keeper of heart with you, I must say that you did an excellent job, I know that it may not be easy for you, but it is the only way for her to come back to us." He continued.

"I did as you asked" dark skinned woman answered and released Will's arm from her neck as her friends body to fell to the ground. She looked at pale haired girl and directed her attention back to whitely dressed figure."Where is the Oracle"

"He will be here soon" He answered and stepped towards Will's body.

"I brought her here, but I want to know what will become of her" Taranee demanded.

"She will stand trial for what she did and council will decide if she can be brought back" He continued and stepped closer, while Taranee took step away from Will :" But for now she must recover from her wounds as must you and your friends. In her reckless pursuit after power, she have inflicted grave wounds upon her own body. Until she is healed and stands trial she will be treated as guardian that she still is."

"When that will happen?"

"It is hard to tell, but you and your friends will be summoned to give their testimony once the trial begins. As for now, you are more than needed back in your world for the remaining guardians and your friends, it is never easy to pick a weapon against your friend young one " He answered and knelt near Will's body. He slowly reached for her neck, and with quick gesture tore of necklace she had around her neck. It was unusually black but it did not seemed to surprise him, and yet he felt something strange. He slowly placed his hand on her eyes, and moment later memories that he received made him instantly looked at talisman he was holding in his hand.

* * *

She materialized inside the cave, that seemed to be brightly lit. On a first glance it was everything just the same as it was four years ago. A makeshift cell, crude study, and dozens of braziers that were burning just the same as it was all that time ago. But as dark skinned guardian stepped further she noticed that first impression was deceiving. Study that should not be used for years, housed several fresh books and it was unmistakeably seems that someone was here recently.

Tarnanee carefully approached it and examined then table. There was no mistake, it held two books that she recognized as Will's diary, photo album and torn sheet from the diary that held various names, including her's with lines connecting them, whatever that meant, there was no way to tell for sure. She looked around and carefully opened the former. Last entry – the same day she disappeared.

_Irmas birthday is just few days_ _away and I still don't_ _have any idea what should I give her for birthday. As a leader I should have best idea what to give yet somehow I feel that everyone except me knows what to give to her. I already to told T that I bought gift but said that it will be a surprise. Lying to a friend is not something I like but still I didn't wanted to be last one that buys something for her. Today I will go to Cornelia's place to discuss how we should organize her surprise party and maybe she could throw me any ideas what could I buy for her"_

Taranne recalled that conversation, when she casually asked about her gift and she with unsure voice answered that it will be surprise. It was so odd, it really seemed like the Will she knew, was it perhaps that she lied even to her diary, could a friend she thought she knew so well could be that devious, or was there something else? Either way there was only one way to be sure, of what is happening inside her mind – her mind reading gift will make sure of it. Still what could it mean? Either way, even if there was more to what Irma told about Will, and what happened between them at Cornelia's grave, she was undoubtedly dangerous. She looked around and approached one of the brazier that illuminated cavern. Fire guardian effortlessly placed her hand into flames and grabed one of the smouldering embers. She could feel portion of her power leave her body as it filled ember with it. Taranee knew that three or four of such vessels of energy would be enough to raise inferno like flames upon her whim. Now it was only matter of time till she once again will meet with one she once called her friend.

She stood in dusky cavern, as one of her best friends stood just several meters away from her. Her body looked so unfamiliar that she could hardly believe that Will Vandom stood before her. And yet it was so, nightmare that Will told her friends several times before and which were always dismissed by them for being just as real , for what would happen if sun wouldn't rise tomorrow, have become reality. She was rather obsessed with Nerissa, but how could a person turn out like her overnight? Just day before she disappeared, they both talked, and Will seemed as cheerful as ever, but now she stood before her shouting nothing short of nonsense.

Ever since that day she wanted to see Will for herself, as what Irma said could never be truth, and yet here she stood only to see deeply fallen person before her. Part of her refused to believe to what her eye's were seeing, but even if it was so that she killed her best friend without hint of hesitation, she wanted to bring her back, for no matter what atrocities she had committed, Taranee would not like her to suffer same fate as Nerissa or become monster she so loathed.

"So Will, what's it gonna be?" Taranee spoke and lifted up her right hand opening her palm revealing ever growing tongues of flame upon it" You come quietly and we all try to help you or we do this the hard way?

It was so unusual watch Will this way, she asked how Irma was and yet she seemed so heartless and alien. Taranee knew that her power's are not as powerful as they would be in her guardian form, but Will seemingly was same position. And yet she could not be sure to the true extent of her powers, her appearance was much changed and seemingly even she had renounced power of the heart, there was no telling how powerful she is. She slightly regretted that she passed chance to assault Will when she had a chance before, and be able to take her in without risking to seriously harm Will, but even so she was confidant in her victory despite power that her opponent might potentially have.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Will was not about to give up that easy, and Taranne understood that there might be no other way as to use her ace in the sleeve. Will was still standing I her place with her unnatural gaze starring to her, and yet she did not made any actions. Dark skinned guardian noticed that this confrontation is nothing like she has experienced before, for all the times she watched death in its eyes, she now felt unexpected shaking in her legs. She clenched her right fist and mentally prepared to unleash energy that she had stored.

Flame on her left palm aroused even higher in her hand, seemingly dimming the rest of the light in the cavern, and it was then she finally noticed it, Will's figure that stood before her had no shadow. She instantly wanted to turn around, but before she could , she felt something cold on her neck, and she stopped dead on the spot.

"Will?", she asked to person that now was standing behind her back.

"Yes Taranee, sorry but there is no other way" person behind her back spoke, while holding two fingers to her artery.

"Will please, its not too late to come with me, we can fix this mess" she answered with tremble in her voice as she watched Will's figure before her turn into nothingness.

"I am truly glad that you still want to help me T, you are a true friend, but I can't accept your help"

"Will, don't do this" Taranee tried to stretch out time and slowly concentrated her power on her fingertips, but before she could use it she felt sharp jolt course through her body, instantly rendering nearly all her muscles powerless, making her to collapse down. Before she could hit ground Will grabbed her and slowed her fall. She tried to resist but darkness surrounded her and she could no longer keep her eyes open. With remnants of her strength she opened her eyes only to see mirror like image of herself leaning over her paralyzed body, with minor features shifting and changing across her face to match the likeness of the original.

* * *

Althor looked at talisman in his hand as it instantly turned pitch black and crumbled into dark leaves that scattered across the marble floor.

"You tricked me guardian" He shouted in unnaturally deep voice and looked at the place where fire guardian stood moment ago, but before he could, he felt strong jolt of current stream through his body, burning his very essence. He instantly fell to the ground and looked at his enemy, Dark skinned girl stood above him, with tendrils of lightning coursing across her right hand.

"You... " he gasped, and tried to stretch his hand out and slight blue flame appeared upon his palm. Instantly guardian leaped to him and before he could react made swift kick into his chest, and placed her foot on his arm, pressing it against ground as she could hear faint sound of bones crack . Althor opened his eye only to see pale haired figure standing above him, with her eye familiarly glowing.

Guardian felt fury flow through her as she increased pressure on her enemies palm. She heard it crack, but it didn't seemed that her enemy felt any pain from it. She looked down and saw red streams floating through his body. Yes, it was enemy she so longed to confront and destroy.

"How many of your kind are in Kandracar, answer me! " She demanded.

"He said I never considered my moves, guess he was right all along"She heard him quietly muttering and heard quiet laugh and slight grin in her enemies bruised face:"Even without my powers I can see what is going in your mind, rage, sense of victory over me. But do you think you won? Do you think that this trick of yours even slightly changed your fate? In the end you are just an ignorant child, toying with powers that likes of you should never have"

"Silence demon" Will shouted at him, and found herself surprised at the form she chose to name her enemy. She now recalled her dream where she saw her predecessors belittle her enemies that way.

"A true guardian, even as era change, Kandracar never changes, even if they wish for it themselves" He gasped back at the guardian that stood above him.

"I will ask you once more, how many of your kind are here, ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" She shouted and blinding lighting ball formed in her hand, fully prepared to unleash it as she increased pressure towards her victim's hand.

"That's enough keeper" She heard voice coming from her back. Even though Will was in fury she should have noticed someone approach her, and yet she couldn't sense that presence before she heard that voice. Pale haired woman tried to instantly turn toward the voice, but before she could she felt strange feeling surged through her body as though torn out from sleep.

* * *

"Will, you hear me?" Will heard and felt hear and felt her leg twitch as she found herself lying on her back with closed eyes. She felt something soft touch her forehead as she tried to open her eyes.

"Mrs Vandom, Will is awake" She heard familiar voice call for her mother. She felt nauseated and her head hurt as she tried to open her eyes. Before her eyes she saw familiar face with light skin and perfect features, and blond hair, without doubt it was Cornelia. Will looked around and found herself lying on the bed in rather unfamiliar but still room. In corner she saw stash of balloons and other stuff that would be necessary for a party.

She tried to lift herself up but Cornelia placed her hand against her shoulder preventing her from sitting.:"Careful Will, you got hit yourself quite bad, you must not move"

"What happened. How did I got here." Will inquired. She felt nauseated and everything she experienced felt like a dream. With each passing second she felt memories of those events fade from her memory as she could no longer could pull together those events. Was it really just a dream, she felt relief overtake her body as she fell back on the bed. "Somehow I cant remember that"

"You were tying balloons and you fell from the table and hit your head, your mom wanted to call doctors, but I persuaded not to, I know how you hate that cardboard they call food there." Cornelia answered and sat besides her on the side of bed and passed her glass of water:" How are you feeling Will?"

Will felt relaxed – just a dream. Everything was just a dream. Her head still hurt and she felt she would throw up, but still she was OK. She slowly picked herself up and unexpectedly placed her hands around her:" Cornelia!"

Blonde girl outstretched her hands trying to not spill remaining water trying to place glass down."Yes, I love you too Will, just let me have some breath too" She slowly answered, with confused voice.

"You start to worry me Will " She said and slowly escaped hug Will was giving," I think I should ask your mom to drive you to doctor"

"Wait, Wait, I will be OK, we,v been through worse, and still going to P.E next day." Will was trying to calm her friend down. Indeed their duty as the guardians had ocassionally left them at worst physical condition at times,that their nature as guardians, allowed them to mend with little effort.

"So be it, just if it doesn't blow over I want you to check with doctor or at least with Cas, Your mom seriously freaked out, she would kill us all if she would know what we do in our spare time" Cornelia stood up.

"Thanks Corny"Will said with some grin.

"Don't call me Cor.., can you all lay it of for once, it not like one Irma teasing me is not enough"Cornelia called back as she heard silent giggle at her outburst, and she tried to calm herself as not to give any more reason to pick on herself. She knew the more she rages for such teasing the more she would get it.

"Ok, ok Corny.. lia" Will continued with slight giggle:" Where is she by the way"

"Eeeh Earth to Will, we bribed Hay Lin so she keep her as far as possible from here and dont spoil surprise, it was your idea after all. Will you are starting to scare me, I think you should visit doctor tomorrow or even today"

"No it's OK, I just got bit confused. Just had this weird dream and I freaked out a little, it seemed so real" Will tried to justify her actions.

"Dream?"

"It's nothing, just forget it"

"Will"

"Ok, Ok , just don't call me crazy. It just seemed so real. We were both as guardians, and I...and you died. I became like much like Nerissa, and rest of you were out there to hunt me and..."

"Will, you lately are too obsessed with that hag. Just let her go for god's sake, even in your dreams she doesn't let you go"

"Nerissa? Who's that." They heard familiar voice from door frame. Woman with blueish hair stood near the door. It seemed so long time that she hadn't seen her, or was it? Was it perhaps just few hours ago that she saw her for last time? Will touched her forehead, it swelled and she could feel it hurt as she touched it. Slight sense of vertigo and headache still tormented her.

"Ehh Nerissa?" Will was unsure what to say, and she saw Cornelia twitch her face mimicking her to be silent"She is, just a.."

"She's one of students at college where we both study, just Will have some obsessive idea, that she's gonna steal her work. " Cornelia interrupted Will, and lied to her mother with calm face.

Susan smirked as she came closer:" You feeling well honey?, I was so worried when you fell."

"Its cool mom, I am fine. Can you bring me something cold to drink, I am thirsty"

"Yes honey, if you have concussion then you should remain asleep and move as less as possible, and don't worry I help girls prepare for party till tomorrow." She answered and disappeared into the back of the room.

"Phew, that was close Will, we gonna slip our guardian business that way someday."

"Wonder how all generations of guardians managed to never exposed themselves"

"Considering Irma's and Hay Lin's antics we can as well become pioneers in this matter." Cornelia giggled taking Will with her.

"Yeah, still what would baldy do if we mess up" Will laughed, when Cornelia motioned her to stop." Careful, you shouldn't move that much if you got concussion"

Will slid back into bed and wiped her forehead of sweat. :"Can you help me get up Cornelia" She asked and gave her hand to her blonde friend.

Will stepped through bathroom's doorway and looked at the mirror that was positioned above the sink. It was rather pale, covered by sweat and with red bruise on the right side of her forehead., still it was natural. There no longer was scars over her eye, and her hair had it's scarlet color. Crimson haired guardian, slid her palm over her head, leaving few streaks of hair in her hand

" Red, their red. nothing has changed" She sighed as she watched crimson streaks in her hands, and watched her right hand that had no signs of her elements symbol burned in it. She opened faucet and splashed water on her face. She still felt like she was about to throw up, maybe Cornelia and her mother was right, she should check with doctors. No, what the heck, she had been hit by Cedricks tail and still walked on her two. Will took several deep breaths – it should help with her head spinning, and should reduce her nausea. Yes that's it – it's gonna be good.

Red hair opened her eyes after she made deep breath, and cold shivers ran through her back, she could swear there was someone behind her back in mirror. She turned around – no one there.

"I need to lay down" She though at herself as she wanted to walk back to her bed.

"They are not real, keeper. " Will heard slight voice in her head, and looked around.

"It is such a simple trick, but it seems that even strongest warrior of Kandracar fell for it" It continued. She again looked around and could swear that with corner of her eye she again saw a man standing behind her. Voice too became more familiar, just its tone was unusual. :"Warrior that instilled fear onto my army just by mentioning your name, subjugated by mere desire, you are here because you wished for it guardian"

Will placed her hands around her head and walked to mirror when she heard another voice:" She not yours to take mortal prince"

"Who are you to order me, creature" It rebuked. Will felt as though her head would explode She placed hand on the mirror as it cracked." Your world around her shatters, creature. You cannot contain her in your illusions."

"What we are, does not concern you mortal one" Will again heard voice, and again it too seemed familiar. It was creature she housed in her body, it finally wasn't dormant anymore. Crack that crossed mirror extended in every direction as it overtook whole room and pieces of wall started to crumble leaving white nothingness in its stead. :"You wont interfere with use prince"

Will could still hear Phobos voice, but it became so silent she could no longer hear it.

"Her mind overcame it" she once again heard voice.

"Nothing less was expected from Kandracars warrior" a previously unfamiliar voice answered" But it served it's purpose, I would be fool to expect her mind to not resist any longer"

Memories of her past few days started to return to her, as she saw her body to return to her scarred self. Her hair turned pale and symbol upon her arm became obvious as she stood in white nothingness. Was she fooled so easy, was everything just another lie from her enemies? "Its a lie" she screamed on her inside as nothingness that surrounded her returned her to Kandracars scenery.

Body of her friend in dark leather jacket was still lying on the ground along with white robed figure that seemed seriously wounded. Still she could see red streams circling through his smoking body. But more than that before stood person that she longed to see the most, a bald figure that wore white robes. His eyes flashed with red light and Will could see with her left eye as his body was filled with alien energy who's power was unmatched by none of his kind that Will had seen before.

Oracle stood silently before her and quietly clapped his hands before finally breaking silence:" So you are finally here, I hoped you would be here sooner, but it no longer plan guardian, but unfortunately it wont change anything now.

"Who are you?" Pale haired guardian demanded

TBC


	13. Thus I was called the Betrayer

**A/N **Once again this chapter have progressively taken more time than rest, but that is perhaps that as chapter that might contains most of backstory, I wanted not to miss anything so it took quite a while. Afraid to think how much it will take for next although possibly it will be the last(j/k at least for time part). Ironically outline of this chapter was thought up at very early point of story, although it have met several notable changes. Thanks for all the reviews, and I there better be more of those for this one. Extra big thanks to Nikly () for providing deviant art, with fan art for this story. I really appreciate it, although my pathological laziness prevents from registering there(I still wonder how I manage write here at all) Never though that anyone would bother to spend time drawing for this story so thanks again. Bit longer review on art at the end note. Now for the story.

**Chapter 13. Thus I was called the Betrayer.**

Bald haired figure donned in white robes, stood just few meters away from Will. While his face was well known to her, his eye's had familiar glow, and his face expression seemed somewhat unnatural, it was not that former guardian hadn't ever questioned his humanity. Still for all the flaws Will saw in this "Oracle" she had always respected him as her superior in any matter that was related to her duties as a guardian. But now with all that happened in past weeks, her new found sight allowed to see that person that stood in front of her was no different from those who were hunting, even more – she somehow knew that she had finally met with the one that were pulling the strings, the spider in the web.

"Who are you!" She angry blurted, as she tried to clear her head of false memories that were forced upon her mere moments ago. As ironic it may sound pale haired guardian knew that her former enemy who's soul's fragment she now kept inside her heart, helped to see through this deception.

"All in due time guardian" Oracle answered as his voice changed from its natural soft sound, to deep and almost echoing voice.

"But first tell me soldier of Kandracar, why did you came here? Do you seek vengeance, or answers? Perhaps I can sate both, or maybe you seek to regain your old life?"

That was not how she imagined this, not like this. Why he was asking such questions? What is his purpose? She slid her eyes upwards towards now black sky, it was unnatural for Kandracar, and reminded her Meridian as it was under Phobos rule – veil. Whatever her opponent wished, she was not free to leave as she see fit, but for her comfort, so was he, it only meant that despite outcome it will end now. Unable to fully gather her thought she repeated her previous question in anger" Who are you?"

"Ah, so you seek answers now. Who am I? Indeed guardian, it seems our introduction have been delayed, but perhaps it would be … somewhat meaningless as I have known you since your first draw your breath, but as for me... I carry no name that would be my own, at least not anymore, such thing lost all purpose for me as there is no one left that would mourn or remember me when I fade from this world. Long ago I was once a mortal like you guardian, but now I am mere shadow of what I was, I am now just a tool of my purpose now, but to fully understand what am I and what do I wish for, you must understand and know origins of this place. Tell me, do you know the origin's of Kandracar?

Will was confused, her enemy talked in riddles at best, and yet it intrigued her, to know what is his purpose to go such length, and what was it in their purpose that ancient agents of Kandracar went to such extremes just to prevent them from existing. And yet his question confused her, Hay Lin's grandmother, told her legend of Kandracars origin, was that what he wished to hear?:"Legend tell's of four dragons that were associated with primal elements and nymph..."

Oracle laughed bitterly :" Was it that they told you, a fairy tale? How long one lie must be told so it becomes the truth or does any lie is accepted once the truth is erased?" He asked rhetorically.

"You tell me you god damn monster, you destroyed my life with your lies, you made me kill my friend, and yet you dare to speak of lies?" Will raged and her hand glowed with sparkling energy.

"Monster? Perhaps, me and my brethren have been called so for millenia. God damn ?– yes, in a more ways than you can imagine Wilhelmina Vandom, but it is true guardian, it was my doing that led you here, but unfortunately it was necessary and I take little pride in whatever I have done in thees past thousand years. Hoverer I assure you now, deception has fulfilled it's purpose, and in a way I owe you this for all the "trouble" I put you through.

"I am not a guardian anymore, you... you" Will riposted, and yet will felt odd sensation in a way he referred to her. Oracle was always formal when he talked to her and rarely used her name, usually calling her keeper or guardian. Now however he named her "Wilhelmina", true it was her name, but it was so rarely used.

Alien voice laughed again bitterly"It was smart move to throw away that power of yours. That move allowed you to shield you from our sight. As powerful Nerissa was, it was something she never could do, and it became her downfall, but do you think that by renouncing your power, you have renounced that you are guardian? You cant renounce something that you are marked with from the birth. As long as Kandracar and your soul exists, you are a guardian, no matter source you take your power from, just as Kadma was guardian even if she thought she had renounced this place."

Will felt puzzled, in a way what he said made some sense, but was it possible that renouncing her guardianship would be impossible. Indeed, she had seen Cornelia try to quit being guardian, only to be brought back in fold with even stronger ties than before. Was they really bound to be guardians with such invisible ties, did Nerissa tried to separate herself from this place only to lead to her downfall? No there must be more to her. As thoughts cycled through her mind she noticed how deep look, her opponent was locking with her eyes.

"But to answer your question, you must understand true nature of this place. Contrary to what may you think this place is merely thousand years old. Prelude to tragedy that this place brought was rather trivial. On a distant world arose a tyrant, not that unlike Phobos. Even I don't know her birth name, but not unlike me she held many titles and names that instilled fear just by mentioning them – she that brings peace, devourer of life, queen of the dead were just some of them. But even so her origins are known to me. She was young priestess in a tribe on her world, idealistic, innocent, wishing for world where wars would be thing of the past. As war raged between tribes, and they faced annihilation, she took up arms and by using life force of her tribe as her own, defeated incoming armies and took their power for herself. But that power came with a terrible price, and by seeing you, you already know what it is, her humanity faded with each life she extinguished and took as her own , her soul became scarred until she was mere husk of herself and her vision to create perfect world became perverted. As tribes in her world fell under her rule, and those who subjugated to her will became her army, she soon understood that her own world is not enough for her ambition. All that was left from naive little girl was a twisted shadow, infused with terrible power and perverted vision, a being she herself would despise just mere months ago"

Will swallowed hard, by a such perspective. She consumed Phoboses energy and already felt herself fighting with it inside. Made her wonder, would she too lose her sanity if she would continue to devour life of the living people. Was that the reason Phobos was so "evil". She noticed how she unwittingly dispersed charge of energy in her hand and felt compelled to listen to what he may say.

Oracle made few steps towards his fallen brother and looked at his bruised body as he continued to speak"Soon whole worlds fell to her armies, that only added to her power and numbers. One by one worlds fell and soon news of her spread ahead of her as refugees fled to the other worlds becoming harbingers of destruction. It was not long until my and your people became endangered by her. Your race have peculiar power, granted by your worlds heart, to see into the possible future. Master of this shell was one of most gifted prophets and he foresaw the fall of our worlds, the world of Meridian and many others. "

As he spoke his voice became less human and now it seemed completely artificial in way he spoke. Mere sight of that sent shivers through guardians spine and what was conflict that took place thousand years ago have to do with her or Cornelia.: "By gathering most talented magicians of those worlds, we siphoned minute amount of power from the Hearts of out worlds creating power that would rival the power of any heart and yet would not be bound by any rules, but those we chose. We chose a place between planes, a black void, place not meant for the living and with our will alone and new found power we forged a new plane of existence. So this place was born."

Will took step backwards out of surprise. Was he amongst those who created this place? But then why this conflict?:"

"As we behold our new found power, we soon found it was volatile and first of us who tried to wield it became instantly consumed by it. It was then decided to split them like a light through prism into five pieces, separating raw elements, and power that was innate to each of our worlds into each vessel, and so aurameres were born. This is the reason your friend can foresee future in her dreams. Five maidens of your kind that believed in a word of god were chosen as first carriers of this power, and so first generation of guardians were born. With their power we launched attack upon one of the worlds that had been under her rule. " He continued to speak as he knelt down to Althor's body and placed hand over him"Our new found... weapon proved to be more effective than we anticipated, and so it became our first victory of many, as we liberated whole world with minimal casualties on our side. As we rallied freed people our ranks grew and we finally launched attack against queen herself. As our armies clashed, they soon obliterated each other leaving only queen herself and guardians alive, unfortunately her power was stronger than we anticipated and the air guardian was first to fall, earth and water guardians soon followed her in death, and it was then, that keeper of the Heart used her life and life of her last living sister to form the first veil and trap her into that world forever. Their lives and that world was cost we paid to free infinity from her."

"Then why are you hating Kandracar, why does Cornelia and me have to pay for it? If you created us, then why you seek to destroy us? We still protect universe from scum like Phobos. Perhaps we even protected your world from him" Will raged as she heard his story. It was nothing like Yan Li was telling her, but still in deep of her heart she felt somewhat proud for sacrifice her predecessors made, if that was true what she just now heard.

"I too believed in that once guardian. As a mortal I was much like you, I fought with my life for safety of my home world, but once you understand that you can attain immortality you come to understand... ,no you wont be able to comprehend that. Our victory against her was short lived, as we understood that we can use that power to elevate ourselves to be gods, but being presented with such choice you come to understand that we are never meant to be that way. Universe tries to keep everything in balance, even if one that called herself queen of the dead or even Phobos would expand their rule, they would eventually fall. Every action creates opposite reaction to balance theses scales, even if my world would fall, eventually so would she and everything would be back to balance. However this power we made, it was not bound to thees rules, and universe would never accept it. It is like sickness in body, that every cell of body fight against. Every war that Kandracar started, was direct result of its own existence, but like heart it cant be removed like some mortal, and us such we face endless cycle of violence in this universe, just because Aurameres exist. It is like incurable disease that sickens everything it touches, and I am just another manifestation of universes will to destroy Kandracar. I have seen you lament for those you have sent to their death, or killed. Then look at me and think what is to be responsible for every soul in universe that died because of Kandracar for thousand of years"

Will stood in silence as she listened what he told – could it be that being agent of Kandracar, she was just fighting consequences Kandracar itself made?

"You lied to us" Althor gasped as he opened his eyes" You told that power is ours"

"I am sorry, but it had to be done, Trias. I release you" Oracle answered and his hand gloved in a red flash extinguishing his glow in his eyes."As you see guardian, even my brothers became unwitting tools in this affair, some came with me for vengeance,other wanted power, but ultimately even they did not knew magnitude of my vision."

Will felt turmoil building inside her, entity that resided inside her noticeably awakened, as her eye glowed and familiar pain overtook her head, and ghostly forms of two men manifested in front of her. Phobos looked at Will and wanted to whisper something, but Will suppressed his voice and he remained silent. The other figure was that of a being that lived inside her, to her mind it looked just like when she saw him days ago- black rain coat, leather gloves and short black hair, clearly posing as some sort of undercover cop or agent.

"Part of council that I led argued that that the Heart have fulfilled it's purpose, and it is too dangerous to be left alone. Master of this shell however believed that it, in our hands can reshape the world itself and eliminate the very possibility of such tyrants as "her". Word by words it was soon clear that there is no peaceful way to resolve this. It didn't not mattered from which world we each came as schism in our midst became apparent. Some of your kind sided with me, and some of my brother believed that they are able to wield Kandracar's power. It doesn't matter who stroke first, but as fight in Kandracar raged many of my former allies fell by my hand, but ultimately I was defeated and I had but no choice, but to flee back to my home world, and thus I was called the betrayer to the Kandracar"

"Don't listen to him guardian, It does not matter who is he, you can take all of power of Kandracar for yourself" Will heard on of figures speak, as she shook her head. She was already starting to enjoy silence from him.

"Silence mortal, you will not interfere" other figure shouted at Phobos and she felt that alien power that resided in her body suppressed his voice, and Meridians prince's apparition fell to his knees chained by reddish energy.

Oracle was still giving deep look in her eyes and as moments passed he spoke:" Interestingly guardian, it seems that there is no ley line that would connect you with any source of power, after you severed yourself from auramere, I was expecting you to seek out power of a heart, be that Meridian or Earth, after all you are too young and ignorant to understand nature and danger of those powers and yet you restrained yourself just because of plea from dieing friend,but in the end it wont make any difference, but still even so you seem to be able to retain sanity after containing so much residue of the soul in you self. "

"Can he read my mind?" She took step backwards as she realized her opponent power.

He laughed, :" I know what you think guardian, I can read that in your eyes and indeed some of my brother posses such ability but I don't posses ability to see in your mind as my brother or your fiery sister could, however I can see your emotions, and that is enough to read you guardian. Such power of mine, is truly cruel irony of fate, as I retain none of those emotions myself anymore. It is rare power even amongst us and it helped in my duties as a protector of my world. You truly are amazing guardian, even without power you managed to defeat three of my brothers and still retain sanity even from such amount of residue of the soul you contain in yourself."

"Ignorant? Danger?"

"Indeed guardian" He answered in devious voice and laughed"Those who chose to wield Hearts of any world by force, sign their own death warrant. One of reasons we created this … abomination of force you wielded, was because it would not be bound by it's rules. In moment you step against Heart, be it Earth's or Meridian's it seeks way to destroy you, if agents it have chosen for delivering it's will, like former Earth guardian or Queen of Meridian fail, it would willingly allow it to be possessed by it's enemy that will lead it's new owner to certain downfall without fail, so fell Nerissa, and so fell rulers of Meridian. Ultimately their power led them to their defeat. Flaws in rules like October 31. of your world is just trap for those who would prey on heart. That is the way universe balances itself out, even if some of us suffer in process, eventually every tyrant who would set his sight on such power would fall be it by it's agents hands or meeting his doom, by wielding heart himself, but enough about that guardian. You cant cease to amaze me,once again you proved me right in choosing you, such power, such spirit, you remind me of her, you even have same eyes"

"Chosen, for what?Her?"

"In due time guardian … Her... yes Sophia, …. Ahh... I see in your eyes that you have already heard that name. A powerful warrior of Kandracar. She was chosen soon after I rebelled against Kandracar. Taken away from her family to be trained as Keeper of the Heart and executor of Kandracar's will. By age of six she already could wield her granted power at nearly its full potential. When she and her sisters were thirteen they were sent to my world where they demanded that I am turned over to Kandracar. In light of my services, elders of my people refused to turn me over and so guardians launched assault to one of our cities. Defense from our greatest warriors lasted for less than an hour, as they stood victorious they used their power to destroy my home city. In last attempt to deny me, Kandracar ordered to create veil over my world so it becomes isolated from rest of infinity. I came to understand that as long as I am in my own world I am threat to it, and so I became exiled from my own world."

Will felt appalled by this revelation. Her predecessors destroyed thousands of innocents to solidify Kandracars rule. Was it true or just another lie.

"Perhaps as you house one of my brothers inside you, you might already know some of it, but as veil prevented me from fleeing, I gathered those who lost everything in their attack and used ritual that shed out mortal bodies leaving just shadows of our former selves instead. Ironically it was ritual designed by enemies that I despised in my years as mortal. Just like for us, their weapon was deception and ability to live in shadow of society. They were able to transcend their inner being into something that we viewed as abomination, it was no longer life that coursed through our veins, but something opposite, ironically the power of quintessence that is perhaps essence of life itself, that you wield is rather effective weapon against it. As we became what we are, we fled to your world and took your kind as hosts, and tried to raise an army of your own people. Because we took refuge in shell's of your kind, taking roots in your world's ancient legends we were called thus by our enemies - demons"

"But the one that lives inside me cannot control me, why torment me if you already have me possessed?" Will asked, as she became curious.

"Ah Lord Ion Geissler, special agent Ion Hoffman. A brother of mine that like me had many names over the ages. Unlike most of my brothers, he followed me because his loved one followed me, I always though it was mistake to take him with me, but apparently no. Interestingly that power we now wielded, was useless against those that were bonded with aurameres. We can control humans,most ironic that even one that considered himself God was not beyond my powers, but unfortunately for us the guardian bodies and mind was impregnable to us, even worse – when you bond with us, you can see our memories and see our very essence. Like you, Sophia carried one of our own in her body as she was able to hunt us down. When she believed that last one of us have died, she took her own life by thrusting auramere itself in her body , consuming her along with my brother. Such were her zeal to uphold the will of Kandracar. If only I had possessed such power as mortal... Ironically, you a mere warrior, are piece in this game that no one can claim"

"But you survived?"

"Indeed so, it was then I understand that, what your kind already realized nearly three thousand years ago. A human warlord who lived nearly three thousand years realized that war can't be won by fighting blindly, even more – he said that the supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting. As such I rallied those few who were left and raised our power amongst mortals of your kind. We offered power to those who would follow us, and so we gained power in your world. We were able to see Kandracars actions in your world with the eyes of people that you were sworn to protect. It did not mattered what era it was, as it changed so did our mortal agents. Government, intelligence,... we had eyes everywhere, waiting for moment to strike against Kandracar. As era changed our mortal servants watched every generation of guardians, even yours, though that was not in our interest that your powers become known to your kind. In a way we became your shield to the eyes of your kind, must say you and your sisters were rather careless in holding your secrets hidden" Oracle continued, as several stacks of papers appeared in his hand that her carelessly threw towards Will, as they landed near her. "As era changed, so did Kandracar, warriors like Sophia,even for all her power, alone could not enforce Kandracar's will. They understood that to succeed they need new kind of warriors, ones that are accepted as humans by humans, and so guardians were left to spend their life amongst their own kind, ignorant of their purpose until their time comes, so they retain their humanity.

She quickly leaned down and threw look at them. Five folders that kept papers similar to permanent record back in high school. Quick glance in top folder revealed her photo that looked exactly like one she turned in her college application, with large red letters reading top CIA and "top secret" over them. Another quick glance through her file red:"Wilhelmina Vandom, …. age 18... Subject is believed to posses ability to control high amount of energy of unknown form... It is assumed that energy form subject emits might be sentient..Recommendation to avoid electronic means of surveillance until more knowledge on nature of her power is available... Subject is believed to be central element of group,... believed to be in possession of artifact of unknown nature and origin that is associated with their abilities... Consider subject to be extremely dangerous. Approach with caution."

Another quick glance through other files revealed similar information:" Irma Lair... Subject is believed to be able to manipulate liquids, particularity water... posses limited form of hypnosis or power of suggestion... at least three registered cases of mind manipulation... consider subject to be extremely dangerous, approach with ….. Cornelia Hale... Subject exhibits telekinetic powers... Believed to be closely associated with Elyon Brown who's current location is unknown .. approach with caution... Taranee Cook …. exhibits strong pyrokinetic abilities as well as believed to posses limited form of telepathy ….. Consider subject to be extremely dangerous, approach with caution... Hay Lin... age: 17... Full extent of subjects abilities are unknown... believed to be able to render herself invisible as well as limited form of levitation... Recommendation to use thermal vision devices to monitor subject in future... approach with caution."

"How? How in the hell they knew..." Former guardian stood in disbelief. Sure she had walked on edge, but never noticed anyone watching her,besides she was usually careful not to blurt her guardian business over phone, and yet they were aware of her.

"Surprised guardian?" She heard voice that distracted her from watching her papers." You really shouldn't be, humans of your world always prove to be more resourceful that we expect them to be. They deny magic, and renounce its existence, and yet even without it, they manage to create weapons that are effective and destructive beyond belief. Your kind rationalizes everything, things that cant be touched cant exist in your mind. Those things you hold in your hands have fulfilled its purpose, as have everything else back in your world that we created. Such mortal servants gave us what we though ultimate victory against Kandracr. Before second great war of your world, we deemed that time is right and we allowed mortals to become aware of generation of guardians that came before Nerissa. As they confronted them and they became exposed, master of this shell intervened as expected to conceal his millenia long secret from mortal world, but that became his undoing as for first time in thousand years we finally met, and his body became my host."

Whitley dressed figure slightly snapped his fingers, as documents in Will's hands bursted into blue flames and she dropped them to the ground out of surprise, leaving nothing but ashes in their stead.

"Was everything I did was just controlled by you?" Will demanded in anger and summoned ball of lighting in her hand that she launched against her foe. But as it closed to the target, his body crumbled into dust and he reappeared to the right of Will.

"He teleported,.. under veil?" Will pondered at herself as she couldn't believe that she lost both temper and her enemy evaded her attack with such ease. She understood that her eyes were betraying her to her enemy, as he red her violent intent in them.

"Surprised girl? I have no use for teleportation, in my full glory I could forge planes with my power,I could unmake you,but even now, just like your friend from Meridian, I can warp reality and can will myself to other places in this world even under veil, but it is not yet time for that girl. Indeed, I nested myself in this body long before you were born, but it was not necessary to control his steps. One order here, and there and everything else was played out as I required it. Most ironic of all they, Kandracar defeated Nerissa that strived to expose me, even more, master of this body suspected that there is corruption amongst themselves, but he was too arrogant to look at himself for that, and after Nerissa exposed herself, she cleared any doubts that shadowed me." He continued as he reappeared.

"But, .. but... Nerissa... what did she wanted?"Will tried to regain her thoughts and asked. One was clear, her opponent doesn't want her dead, and at least for now he doesn't mind answering her questions, whatever purpose he had.

"Nerissa, your predecessor. A powerful warrior of Kandracar, though not quit as powerful as you, but what she lacked in natural talent she made up in learning mysteries that her power provided, by your age she already could weave power together as true magicians do. She was meant to take your place, but I underestimated her... Tell me guardian, have you ever thought why heart is wielded by your kind. No doubt you have seen Nerissa create artificial beings wield power of Meridian, but then why Kandracar take risk to entrust power to mortals?

Will stood puzzled. Indeed why her, why humans at all, and what it have to do with Nerissa? Sure she did fine job, but so did Regents of Earth that were not even humans.

Oracle smirked as he understood that Will does not posses an answer."As we created power, it was one of fail safes, that only human can wield it, we were too afraid that entities with no soul would capture it. Yes guardian, you are what you are because you are mortal human. Indeed, your wounds close faster, your body is enhanced by aurameres, so is your mind, so what makes you human? Answer lie in yourself, so deep that your kind often denies it, your soul. One thing that aurameres cant touch and have not altered. You are more than human, and yet human. As Nerissa defected, she scarred her own soul to shield herself from us and unbeknownst to herself she would not be able to wield power of Aurameres ever again. Day that she killed Cassidy, was day she died inside, person we knew as Nerisssa Morgenholt ceased to exist that day, only her shell remained bent on perverted image of her purpose and vengeance."

"You want Kandracar destroyed so badly, then why you drag me in this? You could have allowed Phobos and his goons to do it for you if you could not!"

"Again, you are too young to understand the power we deal with here. Phobos was just a fool, he thought he can destroy everything by crushing it beneath his boots. Break a glass, and it can serve its purpose no more" Oracle said with wave of hand, small wine glass appeared in his hand that he allowed to fall to the ground, that shattered into small shards." But power that you wield is nothing like things that mortals make. Try to destroy a heart, and energy that will be scattered in ether, will eventually find it's way to reform and seek undoing of whoever tried to deny it, Hearts are immortal, they are forever. You can kill its champions, be it guardians, or regents, or even those abominations Nerissa created, you can shatter physical shells that form aurameres, but eventually that power will reform itself and seek new champions to continue its purpose."

"Then why do you persist to fight Kandracar , if you know that Heart of Kandracar is ultimately invincible?"

"So it is, at least apparently so... but unlike heart of Earth or Zambala, Kandracar is created by us, and as such it is neither, nor mortal created and nor it is a true heart. This is where you fit in, a person that is so intimately bound with heart that it can became part of it itself and can sever the ties that bind that power together, thus ultimately erasing heart. This is your fate Wilhelmina Vandom."

"Why did you sent them to kill me if you need me and do really you think I will do your biding just because you asked you... you..." Will could not find appropriate word, she wanted to yell – monster, but deep inside she felt some sympathy for her opponent, but she understood that it is suppressed by her ideals of Kandracar and intense hatred for what he did to her and Cornelia.

"Cornelia was good warrior, but those eyes I now posses shown me that your death was not in your future in that cave, and every other outcome was equally acceptable. Your little reckless rampage delayed your coming here, but it no longer matters. Do you for a moment though, that I would blindly believe that warrior of Kandracar would simply do Kandracars enemie's will? Even if your mind is warded against us, you are still human. Ironically Nerissa, unwittingly played one last card against us by showing you what you can become with lust of power like hers. You saw her as twisted image in a hall of mirrors, and so that aspect of your soul became closed to us. "

Will clenched her teeth, and felt energy gathering at her fingertips.

"I see that your eyes once again flash with that same violent intent. You want to fight me? To kill me, to erase my very existence. Then go ahead guardian, kill me now then, though that wont change fate of you or Kandracar. From that very day I sent earth guardian to kill you, your wish was to kill me, isnt it? What is it child? Are you afraid to harm this shell, a man who made you a mindless slave for some power?" He continued, noticeably provoking Will. Vague outlines of two pairs of spectral bat-like wing appeared behind his back. They quickly became more apparent as features of his face became less human and his skin darkened. His face became thinner and longer with sharp features, and his eye pupil's seemed black like a void. Will instantly recalled short flash of vision she had when she first touched this alien essence. With no doubt creature that stood in front of congregation was him." This is what I looked like a mortal, a form that I have forgotten already. Isn't that eternity when you see yourself and cant even recognize yourself? Now guardian... go ahead... do your duty as guardian, as friend to one that died... "

Several lightning bolts instantly flew out of Will's hands that almost hit target. As she expected, her enemy again crumbled into fine sand and she already expected him to appear behind her, and before he could she already turned around, blasting in front of her, narrowly hitting reappearing figure. However before he was hit she received strong kick in her abdomen that throw her several yards back. Without guardians form she knew that she can't tolerate as heavy injuries even if her human form was heavily altered by both aurameres over time she had bonded with them as well as her newly acquired power. She slowly opened eyes and regained herself from hit. Her opponent was thrown back from his original position as well, as well as notable burns were visible on his black bat like wings that he used to cover his body. He quickly laid them back and slashed his hand against air leaving red stream that materialized as a sword in his hand.

"That's right guardian, give into it, kill him" Familiar voice sounded in her head. Her rage had freed Phoboses essence as it whispered in hear head with renewed power.:" Now get up from the ground and fight"

Phobos was right for once in his life, she had to fight. Again her opponent dissolved into dust and, but former guardian somehow felt his presence before he reappeared to her eyes. No doubt she experienced link that creature inside her provided. Without fail he appeared and lunged his newly formed sword against Will, but she already dodged hit and grabbed his hand discharging jolt of energy into it that forced him to drop sword to the ground. Was it her own skill or memories from people she had absorbed, she was not sure, what mattered for her now was only this fight. But before she could make a second strike she felt that he grabbed her by neck with left hand and the threw her against the wall. She felt alien energy coursing through her that was implanted in her when he touched her. Like at her home where she first encountered her enemies, she felt it draining her energy, moments later Will managed to overcome this assault and tried to stand up. She felt pain in her abdomen, and her head felt like it would split as she noticed several blood drops on the ground that fell from her nose and face.

"Not bad guardian, though one must understand that we both are not in our full glory" Demon like form spoke to Will and opened his burned, right hand that held black jewel. Heart of Kandracar that was on keeper's neck just moments before. He slowly released it leaving it hovering into air.:"It's been a while since I last held it into my hands... , it seem so... lifeless without guardian to bond with."

He slowly leaned down to pick up sword, but before he could reach it was hit with jolt of quintessence, instantly animating sword as it lunged towards it's former owner, leaving slight slash over his upper left wing he used to cover himself from attack. Will was keeping her scarred right hand outstretched, guiding sword as she tried to regain balance from last assault and pick her up from the stone floor. Several arrow like shapes of blue flame flew towards her from her opponent as she narrowly jumped to avoid them, leaving burnt spots in column they hit.

There was no way Will could keep this up for long, she waved her hand, ordering sword to make another slash against her opponent, but before it could touch him, he placed his hand in it's way stopping it dead in air. Moments later it crumbled into dust and disappeared into nothingness much like it appeared. Another set of fiery bolts flew towards keeper as she barely managed to summon wisps that consumed incoming flames. As her power vaned, her rage became apparent with renewed fury, as influence of stolen essence that circled through her veins increased. Much like in her encounter with Taranee, she felt that rational control over her actions fade.

Pale haired guardian regained her breath and released remaining wisps that were circling around her hands in hopes to at least do some harm to her enemy, but as they flew towards him they stopped dead, just feet from him. Will was unsure for how long she can keep it up as well as for exact extent of her enemies power. Moment later demon like figure once again disappeared from her sight and she felt that he will once again try to assault her. She felt familiar energy behind her back and before assailant would have chance to attack Will lunged towards him with one of her daggers she grabbed from her waist. Sparkling blade almost hit her target, but before she could thrust into him, he jumped backwards with unnatural speed avoiding attack. But before he could land, he got hit by several wisps that he could not counter this time, leaving burns on his wings and chest.

"I was already starting to become disappointed in you girl, but seems you are not as reckless as I first thought you were, you did not came unarmed. Those are interesting things, such power... even from here I feel that those weapons were made to kill me and my brethren. I wonder how many of my brethren already met their final death from those things"

"I can tell you will be one of them" Will riposted and slid blade over her palm leaving bleeding wound on her left palm, as both blades became covered in her blood. Like before, as they touched with their mistresses blood, they became agitated and Will could feel her own energy flowing through them. She invoked her powers and threw one of them towards her enemy. Her opponent as before raised hand to stop incoming projectile and unmake it, but it seemed to be nearly unaffected by it's powers. Before it could hit him, he again crumbled into dust and reappeared several yards away, leaving dagger lodged into one of stone columns. Frustrated from her missed chance to kill enemy, Will felt her rage fueled even more as she angrily grabbed other dagger and with fast move cut another wound on her palm leaving crossing mark over her previous wound. It was crackling with energy, resonating power between her and its mistress.

Before her enemy could react she lodged second blade in column, and even from distance of several yards,former guardian could feel exact place of them. She concentrated on her powers and streams of lighting connected both daggers and Will, leaving her opponent in triangle made of lighting like streams. With each passing second she could feel that her power resonates between her and weapons, making residing energy in air visiblle with naked eye. Just a few moments longer and everything that would be trapped inside would simply cease to exists, once energy of such magnitude would be released. Years that Nerissa spent seeking and creating such weapons were not spent in vain, even if she herself had long ago lost her purpose.

"You have won guardian" Demon like figure spoke and clapped his hands. :"But this is not how it ends however"

Rage coursed in will mind as Phoboses essence was undeniably fueling it, she ignored remark from her enemy, until odd symbols appeared on his wings and hands, that glowed with bright light. As they released energy they stored, it seemed like time stopped for everything, but Will and her Opponent. Lighting like streams were stilled in air and seemed lie in some static picture. Everything seemed like a dream. Before she could react she felt grip upon her neck as her opponent deeply looked in her eyes. She tried to muster energy upon her fingertips to blast her opponent, but suddenly she felt her rage vane as already familiar voice and essence of both presences in her mind began to fade. She could hear faint whispers to stop him and not let him do that, as presence that was in her mind faded. Both spectral figures she saw started to fade.

"Goodbye brother, but I need her mind, and it alone "He said as he released Will to the ground. For first time in days she felt free, liberated from voices and presence that tainted her mind and body. Her eye no longer hurted and she no longer could see essence of her enemy. But why did her enemy liberated her, it was still mystery for her. Slowly stilled time started to return to it previous pace and Will tried to regain control on energy barrier she created before she was liberated.

"Why did you, did that?" She demanded without releasing her hold on energy.

"Because there is choices you must make by yourself guardian" he said and picked small green crystal from his pouch."Do you know what that is?"

Will hesitated to answer.

"Of course you do not, that is vessel my ancient enemies kept their own souls and those of their victims. As much as it despises me, I am much like them now, but soon it will not matter. This one hoverer keep's something important to you" He continued and crushed it between his fingers, leaving spectral figure of blond haired woman bellow his outstretched arm hanging like puppet.

Will felt that her heart missed a beat and her mouth became dry from revelation.

"Yes it is her, guardian, it is her final role in this drama. You want your old life back girl? I can offer it... she can live again, you just have to wish for it" he continued to speak to shocked guardian. Lighting like streams slowly dispersed, as Will felt light headed from shock, and fell to her knees.

He laughed a little,:" This is the chink of armor in your soul guardian, inability to accept your own mistakes, and willingness to go any lengths to correct them. You don't have to hurry to answer guardian. I waited for millenia for this, I can wait a little longer as we both know what your choice will be"

**TBC**

**A/N** Well as said before, I dont know when I can close this story, also I have idea for another FF that might delay this one somewhat, especially since I haven't though exact way to end it.

Before someone asks, villain is indeed somewhat based on Hylden and Hylden lord from LOK series. In first drafts likeness was even bigger and more one sided in terms of good/evil.

It was pretty hard to write this chapter since I wanted to provide most backstory and motives of given enemy, but such narration seemed unnaturally long so I had to omit several secondary lines that would be told by enemy.

Again will use chance to thank Nikly for fine art she provided. Some comments on it – Really nice that you made her remaining red hair paler in contrast of her healthy form, wounded eye and arm look really good too. Her corrupted form is that of a human girl, so she doesn't really have wings , but those tattered things really fit her degraded image(Originally her hair appearance was somewhat based on wraith from SG:Atlantis and Mika from gungrave). She also is meant to look bit older as for story purpose she is 18, also her element symbol burned on other side of palm would be cool. Other than that it is really cool art, so thanks again.

Ok R&R now and dont be afraid to give criticism if you dislike some aspects of story.


End file.
